A New Leaf-Version Discontinued
by Dust in the Light-Crisi
Summary: Version Discontinued. See A New Leaf if you want to know what becomes of our heroes. Zack stumbles into Midgar barely alive and runs right into Tifa, whom decides to take him back to Seventh Heaven. When Zack comes to, he can't remember anything. Zack takes on Cloud's role in FF7 basically. Plenty of twists. Full sum inside. AU
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the biggest piece I'll be working on for this fandom and I'll try to be regular with updates. I have much more than this written out, though I keep finding myself editing and re-editing.  
><strong>

**This is an One Little Change fic, or an OLC fic. In other words, I merely changed a couple plot elements and made a story out of what I believe would happen if you change that one thing.**

**There is a very specific thing I'm changing here. As such, I'm not going to list what it is. It'll be covered in the actual storyline.  
><strong>

**Summary: One tiny little change. One little event occurring differently, but somehow managing to change everything. A classic tale told across Final Fantasy 7. Zack survives. Cloud survives. Everything's good right? Wrong. Very, very wrong indeed. Zack stumbles into Midgar barely alive and runs right into Tifa, whom decides to take the injured SOLDIER back to Seventh Heaven, hoping to get some answers for herself. To her dismay, when Zack comes to, he doesn't have them. In fact, he can't remember anything that had ever happened to him. Despite his lack of identity, Zack agrees to help AVALANCHE in their struggle versus Shinra. Along the way, the ex-SOLDIER begins to wonder just who he was before.**

**Despite his talents, this is not an easy journey. Zack has several people watching his every move. Friends and enemies alike. A powerful new adversary emerges, bent on his ruin. Old enemies return. And midst it all is a mysterious man who might just hold the key to all the questions Zack has unanswered. As Zack's memory slowly returns, he's forced to question just what happened the day he lost his memory. But answering these questions comes with a heavy price.**

**Some of the pairings: ZackXTifa, ZackXAerith, mild ZackXJessie, CloudXTifa(very angsty) CloudXAerith(milder), BiggsXJessie, some fluffy YuffieXVincent planned. **

**This story is planned to span all of FF7. **

* * *

><p><em>The sky is falling The stars are unclear<em>  
><em> Sometimes I wonder where I belong<em>  
><em> Please take me back when the stars all aliened and shined<em>  
><em> I try to keep myself alive<em>  
><em> Please don't predict my future<em>

~_Theme of Elfe, Before Crisis_

_Unofficial theme of A New Leaf_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The eerily green lights of Midgar, coupled with the fact that the city was suspended in the air, made it seem almost like a space station. One with a nice cloud of light and air pollutants, that is.<p>

She'd called Midgar home—well maybe not her home, but definitely a place of residence—for about four years now. Five years to date since she'd watched a mad man with demonic green eyes and beguiling silver hair burn her home—the real thing—to the ground. Five years since she began hating Shinra and what they had done to her world with every fiber of her being.

She learned to be tough. It wasn't easy to be a girl stuck in the slums. Short of peddling flesh, there wasn't much work for a twenty-year-old girl with no money and no family left over. A few of the places she had attempted to get a job at wanted her to do just that. Despite her numerous other talents, all people in the slums seemed to be interested in was open thighs and no lip. And some of them were not willing to easily take no for an answer.

But Tifa Lockheart had gotten lucky. Despite having a rough time to begin with, she wouldn't have had it any other way. After beating up a sling of would-be rapists, she'd attracted the attentions of Barret Wallace, a kind if not a bit gruff man from Correl. He offered her a place to stay and helped her lease a building by fronting some of the money, now Tifa's beloved bar. One thing led to another and soon Tifa became the newest member of AVALANCHE. She felt better for the first time since Nibelhiem. She was doing something now to get back at those corporate bustards.

But that had been then. Now she was feeling apprehensive as she paced down the sidewalk, watching glowing trains barrel past her every so often, stopping to expel a couple passengers. They completely ignored her and she them. The cool air somewhat soothed her frayed nerves. So far, AVALANCHE hadn't done as much as she would have liked. They didn't have the man power. So most of their missions were quiet, small things to throw the Mako reactors into disarray. Stealing supplies, setting free captured monsters in different buildings, poisoning food going to Shinra infantrymen…again nothing too serious.

But Barret had finally set up the first true mission that would cause any real problem for Shinra. They were going to blow up a Mako reactor.

With only five people…

And only two, Barret and Tifa herself, were any real good at fighting.

…They wouldn't even make it past the front gate. Barret knew this; Tifa was sure. But none of them could think of any better ideas. The planet was dying now. Yet this was a suicide mission. They might manage to blow this reactor. Just might. But there were hundreds of reactors worldwide. All protected and monitored by Shinra's vast army. Even with a thousand of people on their side it would be difficult. But they didn't even have a dozen. Not even half. There was no chance in Hell they could—

Tifa was distracted from her inner monologue by a painful groan. A hunched, shaded figure approached her. There was a slight limp to his walk. Glowing blue eyes glistened in the night, like horrific light bulbs. Tifa bulked away….the way those eyes glowed brought back flashes of memories. Images of a dreadful grin and silver hair sweeping around dark features. She remembered pain and blood and fire as his blade slid through her chest…

A vaguely familiar face was lit for a moment by the light, but before she could decipher this spark of recognition, the figure crumbled to the sidewalk. It took her a moment to fully get over her nerves. When she'd managed to steady herself, she cautiously strode over to the collapsed form of the SOLDIER.

Jet black hair spiked almost impossibly...the ragged uniform of a 1st class SOLDIER. She should have turned away, but something made her lean over, rolling him face up. It was soaked in blood, but Tifa knew that face. She sprung to her feet. There was no way she was ever going to trust a SOLDIER again. She wouldn't help them. Never again…not even if they'd saved her life…not even if they were helpless, bleeding, on the sidewalk, alone, at night…_Damn it!_ Were the only two words she could think of as she slung Zack's arm over her shoulder.

Barret was going to kill her.

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not! That Shinra vermin is not setting one foot in this place!" Barret roared. Not a surprising reaction actually. Especially when Tifa had dragged an unconcious 1st class SOLDIER back to her bar, interrupting Barret's poker game. Just because he was winning against the rest of his comrades didn't mean he was in a passive enough mood to let the enemy sleep in one of his bedrooms.<p>

Tifa pursed her lips. "We can't leave him out here to die. That would make us no better than Shinra."

"The only good SOLDIER is one with at least 100 bullet holes in him," Barret said. Tifa raised an eyebrow before peeling back Zack's shirt. None of them could keep from gaping at the hopes dotting Zack's side. He bore so many, some fresh and some white scars on his otherwise nice body, he looked like a chunk of human-shaped Swiss cheese.

"Should I count for you?" Tifa goaded.

"Don't get smart with me missy!" Barret rumbled after shaking off the shock. "He's still not staying here."

Tifa sighed, her eyes downcast. "I know him." She glanced back up at Barret, her eyes soft. "I think…I think he saved my life."

"Nibelhiem?" Jessie asked quietly.

"Yeah…"

Barret sighed, covering his face with his good hand. "I'm sorry Tifa, but we just can't. He can't stay here. It's too risky."

Tifa glanced at Zack. She had more than one reason why she needed him here. A vision, a hazy dream which she needed an answer to. One which had haunted her since Nibelhiem. Zack was the only person who could fill in that gap in her memory. She had to know…

Tifa's face hardened. "Fine."

She slung her arm around Zack's waist, supporting him once more. Then she began to slowly drag him away.

"Where are you going?" Barret shouted after her.

"To find someone who will help me," Tifa called back over her shoulder. As she dragged him away, she could visualize the little group of rebels huddling together. Let them have their powwow.

"Gaia, Barret, we can't afford to lose her." She heard Biggs murmur.

"Just let him stay." Jessie pleaded.

"We can't. You've never met a SOLDIER. You don't know what they're like."

"Get your head out of the clouds, Barret." Wedge argued. "We don't have to let him know a thing about AVALANCHE. He might even join us if we play our cards right."

"We can't. That's final." Barret said.

The trio glanced at Barret. There was a stoic silence. Then Jessie, with a quick glance at Barret, started to walk away. The other two followed in succession.

Outnumbered and on the verge of losing his entire team, Barret glanced around wildly, as if hoping for some sort of divine help. Finding none, he called back to his team. "Alright, alright! He can stay! But he better not cause us any trouble dammit!"

Tifa smiled sweetly. "Of course not Barret. Now, would you mind helping get him up stairs?"

Barret reddened. "I ain't touching that worm bag!"

Fortunately that didn't speak for how the others felt. She had a fairly easy time getting him upstairs between four people.

First thing was first: treating Zack's injuries. Tifa and Jessie both ganged up on the large man, picking out all the bullets and scanning him for worse injuries. It seemed Zack had attempted to treat some of his own injuries with varying degrees of success. Most of them had healed fairly well, likely due to the fact that he was SOLDIER. But one of the bullets had shattered right through his right kneecap, ripping the tendons. It was amazing that he had even been upright.

Even a SOLDIER's body couldn't save him from the infection that set in on that kneecap. It was lucky Jessie's mother was a nurse; for Tifa didn't know what she would do if she tried to treat it herself. Given a bit of gauze, some sterilized tools, and several medications, Jessie was able to treat, stitch, and wrap the wound. But she said it would take time to heal. The rest of his wounds were much more easily dealt with. Jessie didn't take any chances though. She had antibacterial mixes spread on his wounds and she made sure to stitch each of his wounds. Allotted fairly decent supplies and given that Jessie had a knack for treating wounds, the fresher wounds would scar minimally. Although that knee might be a bit weak for quite some time. The boys managed to struggle Zack into some clean clothes supplied generously by Biggs.

At long last everyone else piled out of the room, leaving Tifa alone with the SOLDIER. Tifa looked down at his sleeping face, wondering just what happened that day so long ago. She remembered blood and fire. The sight of her father's mangled body. The screams and cries of villagers. Through the flames, Sephiroth's eyes glowed cruelly. His blade as it drove into her body and he flung her, like a rag doll, down the stairs. Her whispered vow of burning hatred toward Shinra. Then blanking out for a time. When she came to…a face looming over her, hair bright golden blonde and eyes blue as ice. Distorted light almost seemed to halo his head. Had she been right of mind, she might have realized whom he was. As it was, she thought she was looking at an angel.

Then he left her and she never saw him again. She'd gone to Midgar, reminded of Cloud and his oath to her. Wanting to find her secret childhood crush…that quiet, socially-awkward boy that no one seemed to like. But she hadn't seen him. She'd even gone undercover in Shinra herself for a mission, hoping to spy his spiky blonde hair. No such luck.

She was hoping Zack had answers. She'd assumed when she'd awoken that Zack had left with Shinra, leaving a hollow, fake village in place of her home. That he was still with Shinra. But seeing him with riddled bullet holes, made by Shinra standard caliber nonetheless, had slid doubts into her mind. What exactly did Shinra do to him?

She couldn't help but notice all of the differences…or rather the things that should have been different that were missing. There was something about the way his body was set, almost defensively. Even though he was completely out of it, he was tense. While stitching up his wounds, there was one moment when Zack suddenly sat up. His eyes, green and slit like a cat's, flew open and he let out a choked yell. It took the combined efforts of Tifa, Barret, Biggs, and Wedge to pin the other man back to the bed while Jessie finished. He struggled and wound up giving Biggs a bloody nose.

It was a reminder of what Zack was. Jessie said with the amount of blood he lost, it was remarkable that he wasn't dead. Yet Zack was more than alive; he was still throwing punches. That's what SOLDIERs were though. Almost inhuman in nature.

Tifa sighed, placing a hand on his head. A little warm. He'd had a low fever since he first got here, but maybe Zack just ran a little warm in general. Maybe all SOLDIERS do. How was she supposed to know? Still she obediently put a fresh cool rag on his head. His eyes shut harder, and he letting out a low groan. "Angeal…." He murmured. A name perhaps? Hadn't she heard that from…somewhere?

"What happened to you?" Tifa said. She looked at the scars pocket marking pretty much every visible and likely hidden surface on his body. There was one particular one on his cheek she recognized. An old scar…one that was present last time she saw him even. Hesitantly, she slid one finger across the whitened tissue.

All of the sudden his hand flew up to her wrist, catching it painfully. "No, don't touch him…no…NO!" He muttered. His eyes were open, but there really wasn't anyone there. She didn't pull back her hand, even though his grip somewhat stung. There was something there, despite his blank eyes, that seemed…terrified.

"Zack…it's okay. You're okay." Tifa said softly, running her free hand through his hair. He seemed to enjoy that since his grip loosened. His eyes began to drift close.

"Aerith…" She only just caught the last word before he was out cold once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it. Yes, I'm taking liberties with Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge. All three were under developed in the series. And it's forgivable that they were. It was more important to develop Cloud and co than three characters whom were going to die very early on. But we have no such problem with this story.<strong>

**I wasn't a big Tifa fan when I first started working with this story. But writing this...I got a deeper understanding about just who her character might actually be. I've actually started to really love her.**

**Anyways, please review guys! The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update. Somewhat of a motivational thing for me. Tell me what you think! **

**~Crisi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited as of July 18th.**

* * *

><p><em>I can finally see that You're right there beside me<em>  
><em> I am not my own, for I have been made new<em>  
><em> Please don't let me go I desperately need you<em>

_ I am not my own, for I have been made new_  
><em> Please don't let me go I desperately need you<em>

_~Meteor Shower, Owl City  
><em>

* * *

><p>The next few weeks passed rather uneventfully for AVALANCHE. Zack had given Tifa an excuse to postpone the mission, which she only too gratefully took. Looking after him was a chore; perhaps not full time but still highly time consuming. Even though he seemed to have reflexes, he still couldn't do most everything on his own. Put a bowl of soup in front of him and he won't pick up a spoon and start eating. He wouldn't even look down at it, although his nostrils would twitch slightly. But if the spoon was in his hand, he seemed to figure it out. And the bathroom…well Tifa didn't want to get into that.<p>

It was amazing how even in his condition, he still reacted to certain things. Whenever she ran her hand through his hair, he'd lean into her scratches. Whenever she played certain kinds of music, he would sometimes hum softly with the tune. Once, Marlene and a few of her friends decided to play ball right outside the bar. One of them had mis-aimed and hit the ball too hard. It had shattered through the upstairs window, right into Zack's room.

When Tifa had gone to retrieve the boys' ball, she'd been shocked to see it tightly gripped in Zack's hand. He'd caught it without being truly conscious.

Barret always complained loudly about their house guest of course, ready to throw him out if Zack breathed wrong. But to his part, Zack said nothing in response. In fact, Zack didn't speak at all. His eyes would be open but no one would be home for hours on end. They took on a glazed look much of the time. There were moments when his eyes would follow some motion or there'd be some sort of spark, but mostly he was a machine. Eating, sleeping, eating…err using the bathroom.

All in the same, being around him again was almost painful for Tifa. At the same time that he absolutely fascinated her, he terrified her. He appeared so different from the man who killed her home, yet they were still there. Those burning blue eyes; echoing the look of _his_ eyes. It sent shivers down her spine. And being around him again brought back those unpleasant memories, ones she would rather forget.

Tifa had fallen into a routine every day of feeding and caring for Zack. The others all helped, save Barret of course, but it was Tifa who did the vast majority of looking out for him. And she rapidly grew oddly attached and protective of him. She somewhat enjoyed caring for him in some odd way. It was the most regular life had been for her in years.

But that routine was about to be broken. Two weeks after finding the SOLDIER near death at the train station, he was already looking a lot better. His fever—for it had been a fever—had vanished and most of the bullet holes had healed over, miraculously quickly. Likely from the mako within him, Tifa realized. His eyes looked clearer and clearer every day.

That day, when Tifa came in his room, she was shocked to find him fully awake, blinking as he tried to orient himself. He looked around quizzically. He was more alert than she'd seen him his whole stay. He seemed a bit taken aback by her, almost startled when she came in.

"Where…where am I?" He said. His voice sounded strange...dry, like he hadn't truly spoken in months.

"Seventh Heaven Bar…in the Midgar sector 7 slums." Tifa answered offhandedly before firing a question of her own. "Are you feeling okay? You were pretty banged up when I found you."

Zack seemed to take inventory of his body for a moment, flexing his muscles. "I think so…why do you seem so…familiar?"

"We met. In Nibelheim, remember." Zack winced and Tifa quickly moved to shut the curtains.

"I…I really don't. I'm sorry." Tifa couldn't keep herself from giving a disappointed frown. He didn't remember her…he didn't remember Nibelheim. He couldn't help her any more than she could help herself.

She quickly switched to a smile. "Well, I guess we have to introduce ourselves again. I'm Tifa."

Zack seemed to think for a moment before answering. "I'm…Zack."

_He remembered his name…that's a start._ Tifa thought to herself. But then Zack did something Tifa hadn't anticipated. He tried to stand up. His legs were wobbly and still a little shredded here and there. She had to rush forward to catch him before he fell. Not an easy feat given Zack's weight and height. "Whoa there. You've been catatonic for two weeks. You can't just get up and start walking. You have to walk before you can run."

She lowered him back onto the bed. Zack shook his head. "I'll be fine."

"Nice try. You're going to stay in bed until Jessie gives you the go ahead to leave." Tifa said.

Zack sighed. "You're like my mom."

Tifa held back a smile. "I'll bring up some food and a couple movies. You aren't a prisoner here."

She walked out of the room, vaguely hearing Zack grumble, "Could have fooled me."

* * *

><p>Zack fidgeted under the covers, annoyed with the idea of being stuck here.<p>

Zack had always hated being confined. Since he was like five. He needed room to run and jump and fight or he'd go stir crazy. He also hated hospitals and being hurt in general. He was a very independent person and hated ever depending on anyone for such basic needs like food. But deep down, there was some deeper-seeded fear though…something primal that he couldn't define.

These were the things Zack knew for sure about himself. But these were the only things he was sure of. He knew all the base things about who he was. He knew he was excellent at fighting, that his favorite color was blue, that he was 24 years old, and that he was very attractive. But he hadn't a clue about how he'd gained any of these features. It was like part of his mind had been sealed off and vital information had gone with it.

It wasn't long before Tifa made good on her promise and came back into the room, taking a seat on his bed. She ate her own meal in silence and Zack managed to scarf down his. She was a slight creature, with a certain poise to her stride that implied she knew how to use that killer body of hers. Reddish, large eyes regarded him with a sort of apprehensive respect. He hadn't noticed in his original stupor how hot she was. Now that he had, he wished he hadn't put her in line with his mother. That made the fantasies creeping into his mind, unbidden of course, feel very dirty indeed.

Zack swallowed his last bite then passed off the dish to Tifa who took it wordlessly. She smiled. "You got a little something right there."

Of course. Zack had to be an idiot and dribble food on himself in front of a hot girl. He frowned inwardly. "Please tell me I can leave this bed." He groaned.

"That's for me to say." Another woman entered the room and Zack was in heaven.

"I'm Jessie." She said, snapping her gum between two teeth. Sure she wasn't half as hot as Tifa but she was still stunning to a man who hadn't seen a girl in as long as he had. Petite figure, red hair parted rather uniquely in Zack's opinion, a dramatic line marking her chin and soft brown eyes. Male hormones…jeeze.

"At least we know one part of him is still working." Jessie mumbled and Tifa suppressed a chortle. Jessie did the usual diagnostics. Checking his breathing, eyes and each individual wound. Problem was she didn't care too much about prodding said injuries. Yet Zack had a high tolerance for pain. The most she got out of him was the sound of grating teeth.

"He seems to be recovering pretty well." Jessie declared at last, satisfied. "But one more day's bed rest I'm afraid. Then we'll start it slow and work our way up from there."

"Come on!" Zack groaned.

"Hey, last time Barret got knocked into a coma I made him stay on bed rest for a week after the idiot woke up. But given that your body recovers so much more rapidly than his and that you already seem pretty damn strong to me, you'll be ready to ride tomorrow. Don't press your luck, hot stuff." She rifled her hand through his hair and, snapping her gum, she walked out of the room all the while swaying her hips entirely more than necessary. Tifa watched with a semi-amused expression.

"You made quite the impression on her." Tifa mused aloud. "She's been anti-male for the most part for a while now."

Zack chuckled. "When don't I?"

Tifa didn't answer. So that would be a no, she wasn't into him. Damn. Shot down. Oh well. There were always other fish to catch. "Here, got your choice of a few movies and channels. We don't get much out here in the Slums, but still. And please don't rack up the bill by turning on…adult entertainment."

"Me? Never…" Zack looked away so she wouldn't catch him in the lie. Tifa shook her head and left.

The next few days were possibly the most annoying of Zack's life.

He says only possibly because he couldn't remember for sure, but surely he had never been quite this bored, right?

The only two people he saw for any length of time were Jessie and Tifa. He only caught fleeting glimpses of the other four people whom had taken up residence in the bar/apartment complex. One morning, he saw a slight young man having an avid discussion with Jessie with deep brown hair and eyes so dark they were near black. Another day he briefly saw a stubby brown-haired man who seemed to have no chin. Then of course there was that huge black man who sent him a nasty glare during their only encounter...Zack decided it might be wise to stay away from him. It was well over two weeks before he even knew there was one more person living in the complex. A shy yet pretty little brunette, whom he had seen before playing with several of the kids.

And while both Jessie and Tifa were amazing, they didn't come to see him as much as he would have liked. First day Jessie only let him have one and a half hour to walk around in total. She told him it would slowly increase, fifteen minutes added every day, till she was satisfied with his progress and convinced his legs were strong enough for more strenuous things. Mind you this was just walking up and down the sidewalk outside. Just walking.

Zack felt like running, doing circles around the girls. Screw feeling like it, he'd actually tried one evening. But Jessie was right. Zack's legs were not ready for something like that. They gave way and he was sent back to bed for the rest of the day.

He'd occasionally walk in on hushed conversations between different members. But they'd clam up nervously before he could tune his ears into what they were saying.

As Zack regained his footing, he also began to notice things that were…different about him. His vision was sharpening as was every other sense. To a degree he knew, somehow, that was not normal. Then there were these times when he almost felt like someone was calling him. He hoped he wasn't going insane…

One morning, Tifa came up to his room. He gave her a warm smile. "Hey Tif."

She nodded her acknowledgment. The expression on her face made him a bit uneasy. "Zack….do you remember…anything yet?" She'd asked him several times, but the answer was still the same.

"Sorry. I'm trying. I don't know why I can't…" His head started to swim, the way it always did when he brushed against the wall.

Tifa sighed. "Well, the others…don't trust you. Well, Jessie does and so do I, but we need to know for sure Zack. Do you know what you are?"

Zack frowned. What could she possibly mean? He opened his mouth to answer when he suddenly felt an extreme pain engulf his head. He almost cried out.

_"SOLDIER 2nd class Zack, on the job!"_

_"I've recommended you for first."_

_"Heroes to children, protects of the peace. But, they're not normal. They get some kind of special surgery don't they?"_

_"Eyes infused with Mako energy. A SOLDIER trademark."_

_"SOLDIER…doesn't mean monster."_

_"SOLDIER is like a den of monsters. Don't go inside."_

"Zack… Zack! Are you okay?" Tifa placed her hand on Zack's shoulders, steadying him. The disembodied voices slowly drained from his head. He looked at her, knowing finally what she meant.

"SOLDIER. I'm SOLDIER 1st class." Zack said.

"You remembered?" Tifa asked.

"Only bits and pieces…voices I think I should know. Things I've said and others…" He sighed. Tifa's face was stern. "You guys don't play well with SOLDIER, do you?"

Tifa shook her head. "Yeah. That's why they don't trust you. But they didn't spend hours picking ShinRa bullets out of your chest. Any clue on how that happened?"

Zack shook his head. "No, I do know though that I'm not with them. I think something…happened. All I know though is that they could pay me 30 billion gil and I still wouldn't go back to them."

Tifa flashed him a smile, like he'd passed some secret test. She pulled something out of her pocket. "This is a truth orb. It's a materia that shocks anyone who dares to tell a lie while it's around. And it's proof that you aren't going to betray us. Barret, would you quit listening in at the door and get in here?"

"I wasn't—" The rest of his reply was cut off by a zapping sound followed by gales of laughter.

"Yeah yeah sure Barret." Biggs replied, his face bright red as he and Wedge filed in after him. Barret grumbled as Jessie came in and took her spot. Zack pursed his lips, unsure what to make of their sudden acceptance. They'd barely even looked at him before, but now they were looking at him too much. It made him uncomfortable.

"What's going on?" Zack asked.

"We have a…business proposition for you." Wedge explained. "Not often we get a chance to meet a SOLDIER 1st class and a good one at that."

Zack would take offense, but he really couldn't remember a single person, just some voices. So how could he argue in SOLDIER's defense?

"What Wedge means is that we could really use an extra set of hands," Explained Jessie. As usual, she had gum in her mouth and was busy chomping away on it.

"Don't go spilling the beans until he's promised!" Barret hissed. Zack wished they would just stop doing that…talking like he wasn't sitting right in front of them.

Zack turned to Tifa, confused. "We need you to promise Zack that you won't ever betray us, especially to ShinRa."

"I won't. Why would I? You've been nothing but good to me when I really needed it." Zack vowed. The others exchanged a silent glance and Zack had to stop himself from shouting at them. It was irritating that they still were doing that! He felt so…out of the loop.

"We are part of a group called AVALANCHE and we're trying to end Shinra's reign over Gaia." Jessie started.

"They're killing the planet!" Barret declared.

"Keep it down! We have to worry more about you giving us away than him here for your stupidity," Jessie snapped. Zack liked her more and more every day.

"Zack, we're going to try to destroy one of the reactors with a safe-bomb." Tifa stated.

"It should only blow up the reactor station." Biggs said. "A controlled explosion."

Zack nodded. It made sense, but he couldn't help but think that their plan wasn't going to even make a dent. The reactor would be fixed within four months and another four would be built somewhere on Gaia. It was a losing battle, but Zack liked underdogs.

"We were hoping you would help us. Of course, we'll pay you." Wedge said.

"Thanks, but I don't need too much money. Just let me stay with you guys and I'll be fine." They'd been too nice to him for Zack to take advantage of them. And he agreed with their cause. Even if it was only a temporary fix.

Jessie's face lit up. "Really? Zack you are definitely a wonder boy." Zack grinned at her and she replied with a quick peck on the cheek.

This earned a strangled sound from Biggs. Jessie's eyes flickered to him, a subtle sneer on her face. Zack felt an awkward understanding to this exchange. So that was what Tifa meant…

Wedge cleared his throat. "The bomb's ready to go, but we can stall a couple days."

"By then you should be back to yourself entirely," Jessie smiled widely. After seeing that brief exchange Jessie had with Biggs, her little flirts made him uncomfortable.

They decided that they'd loaded enough onto Zack for the day. Wedge wanted to go over a few of the more recent schematics for the reactor, but Tifa shot that idea down.

Zack still needed another day's good rest. Jessie ended up hurrying them all out of the room. They needed Zack to be in the best condition possible for this mission. Zack gave them an edge on Shinra. SOLDIERs weren't often stationed in simple reactors, but they'd have one on their side.

Things were officially looking up for AVALANCHE.

* * *

><p>His room was dark. Ever since his latest procedures, light had become ever increasingly painful, so he tended to shy away from it. In the immeasurable time since he'd agreed on Hojo's terms, there were only two things running through his head.<p>

One was disemboweling that son-of-a-bitch. He'd longed to shortly after he'd first seen the scientist's mocking expression and that annoying glint on his glasses as Hojo regarded him as not a person, but rather an experiment. A pet to do with what he wished. Yes, Hojo was going to die one day soon. But first he was going to learn what all of his vital organs tasted like.

But for now, he could not risk damaging the deranged scientist. Lest he be left to crumple into dust.

The second was a much more feasible wish. He needed to find the bustard that had done this to him.

He needed to find Fair.

He needed to find him…to make him suffer. Death was not a cruel enough punishment either. That man needed to know what it was like, to feel as if the very cells in your body were betraying you. To fight for something he didn't believe in, not more than an animal on a leash. To look in the mirror and see nothing but an inhuman monster in the place of the person who had once looked back at him.

So he searched. Any bloody time the company wasn't ordering him around, he was looking. All reports of where a man matching Fair's description had been sighted in the last few months.

He slammed his fist down on the table. There was just not enough information on this guy anymore. The company in their vast idiocy had destroyed much of the data they had on Fair. They were fools, believing they could erase their misdeeds. And this time, it would bite them in the butt.

He knew Fair. He knew Fair bore a grudge like no other. He would get back at them one way or another if they did not put a lid on him fast.

It was top priority to capture the rouge 1st. Yet over the months, it had lost much of its importance. They had yet to officially assign him to capturing Fair, though Hojo hung the potential over his head, toying with him. Hojo knew his obsession to find the basturd, so he loved to torment him with it.

He shook his head. He would get revenge. Even if he had to sacrifice the entire world in order to enact it, he vowed, he would taste revenge...

* * *

><p><strong>Next time: The group prep for their mission into the reactor. Unfortunately, Zack seems to believe he's been placed into the roll of drill sergeant...<strong>

**Sort of a long chapter but I couldn't really shorten it. Most of ANL has been written on one document instead of my usual style of writing chapter to chapter. So I'm having to try and figure out where one chapter cuts off into the next.**

**So, I'll admit it. We just got our little glimpse at the new villain I promised. And no, this isn't Sephiroth. I hadn't originally been intending on introducing him until the reactor mission, but I have a love-hate relationship with his character and for some sick reason love writing his character besides.  
><strong>

**I have a tendency to hunt out themes for characters and did so with his character. The theme falls in the FF7 world and it's called No Such Thing as the Promise Land...even the name fits his character. Here's a link to the song: youtube .com/watch?v=STZmWSGxYbI&feature=related.**

**That's all I have for you, till next time.  
><strong>

**~Crisi  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Edited as of July 18th**

**This particular chapter's slower than most of them are going to be. There's touches of humor, but it's really the calm before the storm. **

**Another quick note: I've more or less decided on a song series that goes with the entire storyline. Even though I'm not following the plot of Before Crisis in this story, I would consider Elfe's theme, Angel, Devil, and the regular version, to be the three main themes of ANL. I suggest you look them up and listen to all three. They are quite beautiful themes.  
><strong>

**This chapter: The group begin training for their big mission.**

* * *

><p><em>The misery I know<em>  
><em> Like a friend that won't let go<em>  
><em> Is creeping up on me now once again<em>

_ So I sing this song tonight_  
><em> To the ghost that will not die<em>  
><em> And somehow it seems to haunt me till the end<em>

_ Do you feel the same_  
><em> For what was remained<em>  
><em> Yesterday is gone, we can't go back again<em>  
><em> Do you ever cry for the Ghost of Days Gone By<em>

_ I remember summer days_  
><em> We were young and unafraid<em>  
><em> With innocence we'd glide beneath the stars<em>

_ It seems so long ago_  
><em> Beyond the life that I now know<em>  
><em> Before the years would have their way and break my heart<em>

_~Ghosts of Days Gone By, Alter Bridge_

_Biggs' theme_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning, when Zack awoke, he found everything had changed. All of the sudden, the others were a bit less cold toward him. Okay so maybe it was only like five degrees and the only one that really seemed to change significantly was Wedge. But it was still progress. Wedge made a point of including him in a few conversations here and there, but he vanished for several hours, leaving Zack with the girls and two men who hated him. Great.<p>

It was noon by the time Wedge returned to the bar. He came back and suddenly, everything changed. The day had been sleepy, with a few patrons, either enamored by one of the female residents in the bar or drinking themselves into a coma of complacency before noon.

Barret was helping Marlene with some homework Jessie had assembled for her. Jessie was fussing with a watch…or at least, it looked like a watch. Zack could never know. Tifa was lazily leaning against the bar, waiting to be haled over by a customer. Biggs was…well, Zack actually didn't know where Biggs was. Nor did he care. All he got from Biggs when the man was around were stern, distrustful glares.

Zack himself simply sat at one of the tables in a darker corner, tilting back on his chair lazily. But truth be told, he was actually fairly alert, watching the others quietly.

When Wedge came in, the entire group noticeably sharpened. All at once, on some unseen signal, the bar sprung to life. Jessie and Wedge disappeared upstairs to do Goddess knows what. Tifa and Barret busied themselves with herding out the confused patrons. As for Zack, he just sat there, watching with mild amusement as one of the belligerent drunks splashed his ale on Barret's face.

You can probably guess what happened then. Barret's dark face was stained red from rage and he curled his lip back for a snarl. He roared loudly and sent his massive fist half way into the man's gut followed.

By the time Tifa escorted the drunk out of the bar, he had a dark shiner and a good many bruises, though Barret looked no worse for wear.

Tifa shot Barret a stern look. "It's amazing anyone still comes to this bar the way you treat people Barret."

"I'm not sorry. The bustard was askin' for a beating." Barret declared, crossing his arms over his chest.

Tifa sighed and flicked off the open sign in the window then bolted the door. Jessie and Wedge had returned along with Biggs some time during the commotion. Each had several items at hand. Schematics, books, maps, and several odds and ends Zack couldn't quite name. They set each item haphazardly on one of the tables.

"That it?" Barret asked.

"Yes," Biggs started, "this is all the data we've managed to crunch over the last couple weeks."

Tifa and the others leafed through some of the papers while Zack watched attentively from the back. He knew his place was, for the moment, right where he was. It was clear from the warning looks Biggs and Barret occasionally shot over their shoulders at him that he was still less than trusted, despite having been found truthful under the stress of a truth orb. Zack had over heard them both talking earlier under their breath. They thought he was fooling them. For all they knew, Zack could have been trained to lie under stress while in Shinra.

And there was such a class, but Zack hadn't taken it. He was good at subject aversion, but not flat out lying. All his skill lay in staying away from uncomfortable subjects, not denying them outright. Not that he would even try to explain this to the other men. They would assume he was hiding something from them one way or another.

After a moment, Tifa shifted uncomfortably. "We should get to safer grounds…" She muttered. The rest all locked eyes with her, and Zack could see yet another one of those obnoxious, silent conversations occurring. He'd given up trying to interpret them, but they were always about him. There was obviously something the group were reluctant to reveal to him.

Zack could only guess at what the heck was going on. But it looked like some sort of argument, and Tifa's side seemed to be winning.

Biggs made this odd choking gargle and spun on his heels, stomping away. Barret seemed similarly flustered as he too rose from his chair. Both men had gone to the far end of the bar.

"What's going on now?" Zack asked, puzzled. Jessie smiled.

"Come with me," She said. She didn't wait for an answer; instead she grabbed his hand and, nearly yanking it out of its sockets, dragged him over to where Barret, Biggs, Wedge and Tifa had gathered. She was a lot stronger than she looked. Zack barely realized where he was for a moment. Okay, maybe not, but he liked to think so. She really was strong.

They were gathered around a…pinball machine. Zack raised a brow. What, were they going to play a GAME? Or rather all watch Jessie play, he thought, as she pulled the trigger a couple times then pushed it in with her palm. There was a loud 'whoosh' and the floor was moving—holy crap! The floor was moving! Zack almost jumped right off. He hated elevators…well, it was more moving when he couldn't actually see himself moving. Not to mention this one had caught him so thoroughly off guard…it didn't LOOK like an elevator. But damn it if he was going to look like a baby in front of Tifa and Jessie. Biggs looked at him, semi-amused by his reaction.

As they descended, the faint smell of machinery brought back familiar sensations. Good ones, bad ones…none of which he could put a name on. Come to think of it, alcohol and even the bar's name brought forth similar sensations. Ones that Zack couldn't put his finger on. His brow furrowed as he contemplated the enigma that was his life.

A gleam of light met his eyes as the odd elevator slid down the shaft. He could see a whole room he hadn't before. Steely walls, riddled with equipment and schematics of different things. A TV in the corner spouting out the mindless droning of Shinra's latest news. A computer screen lit up besides it beeped as Biggs hammered away at the keyboard.

"What do you think?" Tifa asked.

"Wow…just…WOW." Zack was a bit dumbstruck at the moment. That might be a bit of an understatement. A chocobo was more articulate than Zack felt in that moment. He'd never expected this. After all, there were only six people who were nearly constantly at the bar and Zack highly doubted the four-year-old girl was in on this. True enough, much of the tech around him was old or frayed along the edges. But it was still impressive. Biggs snorted and pushed past Zack, sitting down at a chair. He began to type rapidly, all the while Wedge stood nearby talking softly to him. Barret had completely vanished somehow. How had Zack not noticed the large man disappearing? He's not exactly a Wutai ninja…

"Wedge works for Shinra," Jessie explained, snapping her gum. "He's just a lowly engineer, not high enough up to really get any attention. But every so often, when a piece of equipment is outdated or a bit damaged, he's able to make off with it. You won't believe how many things Shinra just shoves aside when all you need is a pliers and a little glue to fix."

Tifa made her way over to the opposite side of the room, her eyes cast down. She grasped something in her palm and thrust up. In her hands was the biggest sword Zack had ever seen. Yet it had that distinct familiarity Zack had been feeling so often recently. He winced at the dent in the side then immediately wondered why on earth he'd care. "This was yours. I brought it here after I found you."

So that's why…he reached out both of his arms. One found its way to the hilt and the other simply touched the cool metal lovingly, like an old friend. Tifa let it go, her eyes making contact with him. He obsessively began wiping the surface with his shirt. The sheen of dust across the blade gave him an almost OCD-like feeling.

It was a little before he was satisfied and swung his sword over his shoulder. He released it and rather than the typical slight click as it hooked to a magnet, there was a loud 'CLANG' as the blade crashed to the floor. Zack winced as Biggs looked up from his typing.

"Smooth," He commented coolly then turned back to his work.

Zack frowned. "Damn it! Wasn't I wearing a back magnet when you picked me up?"

Jessie smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, we are trying to get your cloths repaired. One of the suspenders…well, it was only a string. Lucky us Wedge's sister is a seamstress a few blocks away. She'll have it, and your old uniform, patched up in a jiffy. Till then you'll have to make do with some of Biggs' clothes."

"Thrilled to help," Biggs deadpanned. Jessie ignored him pointedly.

Tifa paced towards a passage Zack hadn't noticed before. She opened the door and moved in. Jessie bounced after her. "Come on Spikes. Time to show us how good you are with that." She called over her shoulder.

Zack moved to the door but Biggs beat him to it. He cast Zack a fiery glare before continuing after her.

"Awkward…" Zack muttered before going on. Wedge trailed along quietly behind Zack. What he saw reminded him faintly of an old memory. It was almost as if he was seeing the room with double vision. On one hand, he was looking at the base's training center. Weights in one corner; a couple targets in the other. Then plenty of room for sparring on different terrains along with a few agility-testing courses. The other part of his mind was looking at something that was an almost exact clone and it took him a moment to put a face on what he was thinking. Then it dawned on him: Shinra's training center. It was laid out the exact same way as the gyms infantrymen trained in.

He did a few squats to warm up, and then threw a couple punches at the dummy. The exercise felt wonderful beyond all doubt. After so long of being benched, he found himself enthralled with the chance to move the way his body was meant to. After a half an hour or so of steady work, he decided it was time for a breather.

Some instinct deep down told him it would be wise to take this opportunity to observe his allies. Knowing each other's strengths and weaknesses would keep their efforts coordinated. Jessie seemed to be glued to that gun of hers. She wasn't a bad shot either. Most of her bullets hit their aim in debilitating if not lethal spots. She spotted him watching and gave a soft smile.

Blushing profusely, he turned and observed Barret for a moment. Barret's technique was different than Jessie. He was more like a machine gun on two legs. Zack noted how he seemed able to change targets and attack types quickly. After a short period, Barret seemed satisfied and switched over to weights. Barret was, not surprisingly, extremely strong.

This was where Wedge was as well. Wedge didn't seem particularly skilled in any of his endeavors. Yet he put so much effort and conviction into his actions it was admirable if not a skill in itself. Zack faintly wondered if he really should be coming with though. Until he saw Wedge with materia. This was clearly the large man's element. His aim was supreme and he seemed as adapted to them as a fish was to water.

Biggs was running the obstacle course outstandingly well. He was light on his feet and adept to making quick turns. When he was finished, he attacked one of the moving dummies. Zack faintly recalled training on models very similar. When active, they moved very similar to a living being. But they were more predictable without a doubt and also had a little bug in their systems that occasionally made them dangerous. Defected dummies wouldn't stop attacking on command. This dummy seemed to be just that: a defective one. Yet Biggs was doing just fine. It took Zack a moment to realize just what he was doing to the dummy. It appeared Biggs was playing chicken with it. He was trying to hit the dummy as many times as possible without getting hit back. Speed was his element, so he did very well.

And then there was Tifa, who was busy violently kickboxing another dummy. Zack half smiled to himself. He hadn't noticed her brass-knuckles before, but she was pretty darn good with those fists of hers. She must have been taught at some point by a master. Zack wondered once more how well he had known Tifa before…well, he didn't even know what had happened before. But she was definitely interesting to him, almost as big of a mystery as his own past.

He leaned his blade against the wall. All of this practice was great for them and all, but nothing was quite equal to actual sparring. Jessie noticed Zack first.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"I was thinking…we need to actually practice sparring with real people," Zack said. By now, everyone had stopped.

"Hate to agree with a SOLDIER, but he's right," Barret grumbled. Zack gave a tiny smile. Finally a victory over the gruff AVALANCHE leader.

"IcallZack!" Jessie near yelled, latching onto Zack's arm.

"I don't think so," Biggs growled. "You and Tifa spar. It'll be difficult for either of you to take this seriously if you pair up. I'll take Zack."

Zack couldn't exactly argue with the logic, but Biggs was looking murderously at Zack. Like it was his fault that Jessie was constantly flirting with him. He puffed one of the stray clumps of black hair out of his eyes.

"Fine. The point of this isn't favoritism. It's getting in a chance to actually fight," Zack said. The partners were actually pretty evenly matched. Tifa and Jessie, Wedge and Barret, and of course, Zack and Biggs.

Zack turned to face Biggs on their chosen portion of the room. "Fists or weapons?"

Biggs thought for a moment. "Fists, then weapons. Two matches."

Zack did a couple squats then cracked his knuckles. "Works for me."

Zack hadn't anticipated Biggs to instantly lunge forward, attempting to pound him blindly. He was quick, but he didn't hit very hard. Zack took the first hit to the head, but blocked the next couple to the gut. Zack launched a powerful fist toward Biggs but last second Biggs dropped and rolled under his outstretched arm and took the move even further. Before Zack knew it, the other man was behind him. Biggs got in one slug to Zack's back before he managed to turn to face him. Zack hadn't quite been expecting Biggs to be quite this good. He'd actually have to try a bit to win this match.

If speed and agility was Biggs' forte, then he would likely have low stamina for a prolonged match. And it also meant he'd have a harder time taking hits. Zack feigned a hit to Biggs' gut then changed trajectory last second, landing a nasty hit to the underside of the other man's chin.

Biggs stumbled back a bit, disoriented. Zack's next attack hit its target easily. The wind visibly puffed from Biggs gut as Zack's fist ploughed into his spongy skin.

Zack waited a moment. He didn't want a three-punch fight. But he also knew it he kept it going too long he'd hurt the other man and that wouldn't be good for the mission. Even if he was a bit of a prick.

Given recovery time, Biggs had learned his lesson. He avoided Zack's fists with care, focusing more on a dancing-like style. He fought like a viper, striking fast, quick hits but not daring to stick around to receive them. Zack was fine with taking them. In fact, he wanted to give Biggs the practice. The other man wasn't doing much damage.

Biggs made a sharp jab to Zack's leg and Zack saw his opening. He slammed his leg upwards at the other and Biggs flew backwards, his head smacking against the wall. The fight was over just like that.

Zack went over and extended a hand. Biggs hesitantly took it. He rubbed the bump on the back of his head. "Couldn't you have been a little gentler?" He complained.

"Hey, I was restraining myself. You can't go leaving openings like that one. The way you fight a couple bad hits and you're out cold." Biggs reddened. He glanced behind Zack at the girls. Zack followed his suit. At least both of them were preoccupied with their duel. Neither could afford to take their concentration off the fight, but Zack could tell Tifa had the upper hand. Jessie was decent, but she over shot Tifa frequently and that created some pretty bad moments for her.

Behind him, he heard the telltale clang of metal. Biggs had obviously decided he was recovered enough to try his hand at sword fighting. He pulled out a materia and focused for a moment till his blade glowed. Zack took up another sword, leaving his larger blade against the wall.

"What, are you no good with that?" Biggs taunted. It was a harmless comment, but as he said it all of the sudden Zack had a killer headache. His eyes rolled back into his head and he blacked out.

_"Use brings about wear, tear, and rust. And that's a real waste."_

_"That sword represents our family's honor."_

_"You're a little more important than my sword…But just a little."_

_"I've never really seen you use that."_

_"This is a symbol of my dreams and honor. No…it's more. That's right…I had almost forgotten."_

_"But Zack, no matter what happens, I have to protect my honor. As long as I hold the Buster Sword."_

"Zack? Zack…ZACK!" When he came to, a pair of cherry-chocolate eyes was looking into his. "Thank Gaia."

Zack groaned. "What happened?"

"You passed out," Tifa answered. The rest of AVALANCHE was gathered around him with varying degrees of emotion on their face everything from concern and curiosity to annoyance and smug triumph. Three guesses on who was who.

Zack grabbed his head. It only hurt a bit now, but the pain was still there. A mere dull throbbing had replaced the jackhammer from earlier though. He sat up and from there he was quick to get up.

"No reason to make a fuss over me guys. We have a job to do," Zack said. He didn't remember what he was like before for sure, but at the moment he hated being like this. Being on the spot, but not for something positive. He hated feeling weak.

He also hated the memory floating around in his mind at the moment. Something about it just felt...dirty...All of the sudden the sword…the Buster Sword, seemed stained with blood. It almost was enough to make him leave it behind. The man's voice was one he'd heard the last time as well. In a way it was kind of nice to put a face to the voice. But what about the others?

Zack shook his head. He'd find out sooner or later. The rest of the group were looking at him like he was nuts. "Maybe you're not quite ready to be out of bed…" Jessie started.

Zack made a face. "No, I'll be fine. I just…look whatever's going on with me it's not going to vanish within a couple weeks. We have a job to do and I intend to see us do it."

No one moved, but no one objected either. "Now come on," Zack said. "Let get back to work."

* * *

><p><strong>I've been asked a bit about how Zack's memory will return and while I'm not going to spoil anything here, there is a reason. <strong>

**Next Chapter: Things tense up as AVALANCHE prepares for their reactor take down.  
><strong>

**~Crisi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Edited as of July 18th  
><strong>

**Last chapter before the reactor mission.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Where do we go from here?<em>  
><em>How do we carry on?<em>  
><em>I can't get beyond the questions.<em>  
><em>Clambering for the scraps<em>  
><em>in the shatter of us collapsed.<em>  
><em>It cuts me with every could-have-been.<em>

_Pain on pain on play, repeating_  
><em>With the backup makeshift life in waiting.<em>

_Everybody says time heals everything._  
><em>But what of the wretched hollow?<em>  
><em>The endless in-between?<em>  
><em>Are we just going to wait it out?<em>

_There's nothing to see here now,_  
><em>turning the sign around;<em>  
><em>We're closed to the Earth 'til further notice.<em>  
><em>A Stumbling cliche case,<em>  
><em>crumbled and puffy faced.<em>  
><em>Dead in the stare of a thousand miles.<em>

_All I want, only one street-level miracle._  
><em>I'll be a an out-and-out, born again from none more cynical.<em>

_Everybody says time heals everything._  
><em>But what of the wretched hollow?<em>  
><em>The endless in-between?<em>  
><em>Are we just going to wait it out?<em>

_~Wait it Out, Imogen Heap_

_~Jessie's theme  
><em>

* * *

><p>A couple more hours passed and by the end the entire group was exhausted. Everyone had eventually paired up with one another. Zack had didn't have another one of those episodes…at least not that Tifa noticed. She doubted that they were nothing. Last time he'd had one, afterwards he'd remembered something. So maybe that was it.<p>

He did seem distracted the rest of the day. But still he was more than a match for all of them, even combined. He eventually suggested they tie sandbags to his arms and legs. Then he actually finally broke a sweat. And Tifa still ended up on her ass whenever she fought him.

Again.

And again.

And again.

He even managed to throw _Barret_ when they wrestled. Really? The guy had 200 pounds on him and a decade of experience to boot. The powers of mako. Or maybe it was more than that. If Zack had beaten Sephiroth, he had to be something greater than she'd ever dreamed. Even in the country they'd heard of the great silver haired general. They'd never suspected he would be the one to end their lives, but they certainly knew of his skill.

Tifa stretched and winced slightly. Unlike the guys, Zack had been easy on Tifa and Jessie. He hadn't hit them, only flipped them over and pinned them. Still leaving them sore, but not purple. None of their bruises, in fact, were from their male counterparts. Although Tifa was quite proud to say she'd spattered purple marks all over everyone, including Zack.

After they finished and taken a necessary break, Tifa and Wedge fixed them all a big meal. The large man was actually a very good cook. You wouldn't think he was that skilled with his hands, but he was amazing at it. He somehow managed to make the cheep, stringy meat they'd gotten from the market palpable. Very much so.

They all did their part in preparing for the meal. Jessie set the tables (Jessie hadn't been allowed near a stove since last time when the turkey she'd been baking exploded somehow and caught fire. What a Thanksgiving that was), Biggs washed some of the dishes left over from lunch, Barret diced anything that Wedge or Tifa pushed his way, and even Marlene went off to buy a flower for the center piece. Luckily the flower girl had come to expect the nightly routine so she made sure to be close by.

Zack, Tifa could tell, was struggling to find something he could help with. They had pretty much everything covered and he was still in recovery(despite having handed their asses to them earlier), yet Tifa knew he hated being waited on.

"Hey Zack, could you peel these for me?" She asked, obliging his urge to help out. He instantly took the bowl of potatoes, skinning each of them adeptly.

When dinner had finished cooking and the group was all accounted for, they sat down to eat. Mere seconds after than his butt had touched the seat Zack was scarfing down great gobs of mash potatoes. Tifa sighed and glanced Zack. Her comrades were also just staring at him with varying emotions on their faces.

Zack finally noticed their faces. "What?"

"Mister…we're supposed to pray first. 'Member?" Marlene said.

Zack flushed with embarrassment. He tucked his hands beneath the table and bowed his head, swallowing one last bite of potatoes first. Tifa couldn't keep herself from chuckling at the humbled expression on his face.

Marlene characteristically led them in prayer. Zack seemed a bit uncomfortable. Tifa wondered how long it had been since he last had a proper meal. He hadn't eaten with them until this night because of Barret, Wedge, and Biggs' mistrust of the ex-SOLDIER. It really begged the question of what things were like on the other side.

Zack certainly made dinner more interesting. He ate so fast, Tifa wondered that he didn't choke. Of course, men were like that. But it was what he started doing afterwards that was really of interest. First he made faces out of the leftovers on his plate.

Sadly, they were shockingly good renditions of their entire group. Tifa almost choked herself upon staring at herself immortalized in broccoli, spinach, and mash potatoes. Barrets and Marlene's were especially good, even including the little bow Marlene had in her hair at the moment. But that wasn't enough for Zack. Oh no. He had to go on doing little plays and impressions of each of them. The guy seemed to be doing everything he possibly could for a laugh. He certainly got plenty from almost everyone. Biggs, jealous still, was stoic during the entire presentation. Barret tried not to laugh but when Zack finally ended his puppet show, he was roaring with laughter, great tears of mirth streaming down his face.

Marlene had especially enjoyed it. When Zack got up to leave the table, she was desperately clinging to his leg, chattering away. He'd gained a fan over that dinner and Marlene wasn't going to let go of him easily. Zack played with her for the next hour or so as darkness set in. When her father finally demanded she go to sleep, Marlene managed to con Zack into telling her a bedtime story.

Tifa chuckled, slipping outside. The cool night air met her, refreshing even if it wasn't clean. She gazed upwards. How she longed to see the stars again. She missed watching them so much. But all there was above her in Midgar was twisted metal and smog. She sighed.

Would she ever get out of this city? Tifa had vowed that she wouldn't leave until Shinra was no more. She still wanted to keep to that promise, but she'd hoped for something…more. She'd been with AVALANCHE for four years and they seemed glued to one spot.

The last glimmer of light left the sky and the streetlights flickered to life, even though she could see perfectly fine. The mako reactors made sure of that. Nighttime was somehow much more peaceful than daytime. Few people wandered the streets now, allowing Tifa a time to breathe in the over crowded city.

She heard footsteps and cast a glance to her left side. Zack gave her a quick smile, sliding smoothly beside her.

"The monster finally asleep?" Tifa asked.

"Not exactly…Barret was forced to intervene. She would have kept me in there till dawn if he hadn't." Zack replied.

"Quite the impression you made on her tonight. I think you made a friend."

Zack laughed. "Yeah, no kidding."

"I'm glad. She's been through a lot. Barret's good for looking after her so well." Tifa said.

"Yeah, well, I guess we all have stories."

"You remember any more of yours yet?"

Zack shook his head. "Nothing new unfortunately." He ran one hand through his hair. "It's weird to say, but sometimes I don't want to remember."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm happy here. I'm worried that things will get…complicated…if I remember." Zack answered.

Tifa put an arm on his shoulder. "Zack, no matter what you remember, you'll be welcome here. We're friends, right?"

"Yeah…" Zack's brow scrunched up for a moment. His balance wavered and he tried to steady himself against the wall. Tifa grabbed his other shoulder, just in case, but he shrugged her off. "Just a little dizzy all of the sudden."

Tifa pursed her lips. "You sure you should go to the reactor?"

Zack shook his head. "Teef, I'm fine. Just a little spell. Nothing to worry about."

Tifa said nothing. Zack seemed to follow her lead. The duo just stood in companionable silence for a little while. Tifa spied a few fireflies drifting around aimlessly. She smiled. Fireflies in the slums were good luck, or so the old wives tale said. Because of the pollution and the lack of safe mako, there weren't many around Midgar. But Tifa could remember them back in Nibelhiem. In particular, her mind drifted to a night under the stars with Cloud.

She frowned. She hadn't seen him for quite some time. Why did she care so much? She'd been hunting for him all over the city. A few people seemed to vaguely recall a man of his description (who wouldn't remember a kid with hair like chocobo feathers), but no one knew where he was.

Would she ever see him again? And when she did, what would she say to him?

Her emotions were so torn over the blonde. If she saw him again, she wondered what she would do…what she would say? Part of her wanted to hold him and never let go. Another wanted to slap the shit out of his pale face for worrying her. She wondered why she was even bothering thinking about him. Again. Maybe thinking about it provided some sort of release. Made her think that he was fine.

"Hey Tifa?" Zack said, drawing her away from her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

Zack paused tentatively. "Why are you in AVALANCHE?" He asked.

Tifa looked away. She'd been looking after Zack for so long, she'd forgotten just how little they knew about one another. He didn't even know her story. She didn't like to talk about it much. Whenever she did, that was when memories drifted back. When she saw his eyes again…

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry…" Zack said, taking her silence as an answer.

"No, I was just…lost in thought I guess." She shifted slightly. "Shinra took something from me. And I want it back…but they have to be stopped first."

"What did they take?"

"My life. Shinra…burned down my hometown, killed my father and all of my friends. I'm never going to get that back. But, I was hoping by stopping them, I might find some peace." She glanced at him. "What about you? I mean, not about why you joined us. I mean, what do you want?"

"To become a hero." Zack answered automatically, almost as if he'd expected the question. Tifa giggled. "What? What's funny about that?"

"Just don't hear that often. Kind of a lofty goal, wouldn't you say? I mean, one person's hero is another person's villain. You can't save everyone."

"I can try." Zack insisted, which only made Tifa laugh more.

She caught herself upon seeing Zack's face. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to make fun. You don't hear that often with anyone past their teens though. It's kind of…admirable really."

Zack beamed at her. "I'm a stand up guy. What can I say?"

Tifa stretched. "Think we should get inside. Got a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah, no kidding." Zack replied.

* * *

><p>The following day passed with tense motions. Everyone was nervous and it definitely showed. Even Marlene had caught onto the mood. She spent most every moment she could on Zack, Tifa, or Barret's hip, clinging to each as if she would lose them the moment she let go.<p>

But she didn't get to spend as much time with any of the three as she would have liked. They were too busy drilling schematics through their heads. Zack drilled them on a few Shinra fighting styles he knew. Everything from grappling to hand to hand to expert materia use.

Too bad he was better at just about everything than them. Sparing was lighter than yesterday and less intense, but by the end, Tifa was drenched in sweat.

She wasn't as bad as Wedge or Biggs at least. Both of them had gotten Zack's special attention. Wedge, Zack said, was a materia fighter. This meant he needed to learn a few tricks so he could stay in the back and keep away from the front line, providing assistance where necessary. Biggs, on the other hand, he said fought with speed. So Zack drilled him over and over, playing a game of bunt tag.

They all had to be ready for anything. Tifa knew that, but she wished they had more time. Zack was a phenomenal drill sergeant, but it might be better if Tifa wasn't sore to all hell the day before a mission.

Zack seemed to read her mind. During break, he pulled out a series of glass orbs.

"Materia?" Jessie asked, rubbing a spot where Tifa had hit her pretty bad.

"Muscle soothers. I managed to pick a few up in town yesterday." When did he have the time? The guy was a machine! "We don't have many. But basically, they numb bruises and relieve tension in muscles. Infantrymen use them when they're training."

"What about SOLDIERs?" Barret asked.

Zack shook his head. "We heal fast enough that it doesn't matter. As long as our systems aren't disrupted, we take quite a few blows without showing for more than a half an hour or so."

It was only then that Tifa noticed the bruise she'd landed on his bare arm was already yellow. She'd only given him that fifteen minutes ago…

With the promise of pain relievers, things went much faster for all of them. It wasn't long until Zack whipped the sweat off his brow and declared them done for the day. Of course, Barret got anal about how Zack was ordering them around, but no one else complained. Zack knew what he was doing, far more than any of them did. You didn't have to spend long with him to know that.

Jessie went to pick up Zack's old outfit. It had finally been fixed and Tifa knew that Biggs' clothes didn't quite fit right. She left them on Zack's bed, sort of a surprise for later.

They ate and as yesterday, Zack was an absolute clown with Marlene. He seemed to have taken just as much of a liking to her as she had to him. After supper, Tifa couldn't help but feel glad Biggs was on dish duty. She was just ready to pass out on the couch. Surprisingly, Zack didn't go at the same time as her.

She felt a bit uneasy without hearing him sleeping in the bed next to her. It was weird, given that she'd gotten so use to him being there. There was something oddly comforting about hearing someone breathing. Something that Tifa had gotten so accustom to that she found it hard to really sleep for a while.

For at least two hours, she fought to sleep and finally she won. A small victory, but one that was gratefully received.

* * *

><p>She'd barely been asleep for three hours when Tifa was awakened by the sound of crying in the room next door. She sprung to her feet, halfway expecting a fight. Bleary eyed, she scanned the room. No intruders, but it was still minus one person. Zack still wasn't in bed, but his clothes, the 1st class SOLDIER ones, were missing. She could hear footsteps outside and peaked her head out. Barret was rushing back and forth like a mad man, carting buckets of water one way and various substances the other. She chanced entering the hallway and was instantly spied by the large man.<p>

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Thank god you're awake." He declared loudly. "Marlene's really sick. Wedge is still dead from training and Biggs isn't much more help. Could you go pick up some children's aspirin?"

"They're closed at this hour, but I have some adult in my cabinet. If we split it in half it should be safe dosage for her." Without another word, Tifa was at the medicine cabinet. Barret was downstairs when she navigated the dark hallway toward Marlene's room and the source of the heart wrenching sobs.

Jessie was up at Marlene's bedside.

She didn't stop to greet Tifa, just continued tending to her sick patient. "She's having a reaction to something I think. That and the flu to boot." She lovingly stroked Marlene's drenched cheek. "Poor kid."

"Would a half a tablet of aspirin help? Dunno why Barret doesn't have any children's in this house…" Jessie turned and held out her palm. Tifa gave it to her and paused, as if weighing the tablet, trying to gauge what it would do to the small girl's system.

"Yeah, should do." She popped the tablet into Marlene's mouth then forced her to wash it down with a bit of water. "She's been vomiting too. Minerva, we don't have time for this, but we can't just leave her alone tomorrow. This is too much for the babysitter to handle…and I need to be here."

Tifa pursed her lips and shook her head. "No, you know the codes and passwords. You can't just transfer them off to one of the others. You've been practicing for this. Me on the other hand," Tifa chuckled. "All I am is muscles and an extra set of hands. I'll stay with Marlene."

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Of course. You don't need me as much on this mission and we can't keep postponing it." Tifa took the wash cloth from Jessie's palm. "Go to bed. Tell Barret to get some sleep too. You're both going to need it tomorrow."

And thus Tifa's night became a sleepless one, spent helping a four-year-old vomit into buckets instead of on her bed and trying to keep her cool. The rest of the household got to sleep while she held Marlene in her arms.

Early morning she heard footsteps for the first time since she sent Barret, Wedge, Biggs, and Jessie to sleep. Zack was back. She wondered where on Gaia he'd been all night, but she didn't exactly go and confront him.

Still, it made her wonder…and her tired mind churned with treacherous thoughts. Zack was their ally, right? She hadn't led a monster into their midst.

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>I've always wondered about that...the Lackey AVALANCHE gang is pretty small. They need everyone in their group, yet they left Tifa behind. She's been established as one of the top three fighters in their group...so why on earth would they leave her behind?<strong>

**Anyways, so I am trying to stick to the plot of FF7 a bit here by not having Tifa be part of this first mission. **

**Next Time: We finally come to FF7's infamous opening: The first reactor mission. How will having Zack instead of Cloud change it? You'll have to stick around to find out.**

**~Crisi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Edited as of July 18th  
><strong>

**Officially decided I'm going to try to post every Thursday, get on some sort of schedule here. I'll inform you if the plan changes for one reason or another.**

* * *

><p><em>The wind is blowing cold<em>  
><em> Have we lost our way tonight?<em>  
><em> Have we lost our hope to sorrow?<em>

_ Feels like we're all alone_  
><em> Running further from what's right<em>  
><em> And there are no more heroes to follow<em>

_ So what are we becoming?_  
><em> Where did we go wrong?<em>

_ Yeah, oh yeah_  
><em> I want to rise today<em>  
><em> And change this world<em>

_ The sun is beating down_  
><em> Are we ever gonna change<em>  
><em> Can we stop the blood from running?<em>

_ Our time is running out_  
><em> Hope we find a better way<em>  
><em> Before we find we're left with nothing<em>

_ For every life that's taken_  
><em> So much love is wasted<em>

_~Rise Today, Alter Bridge_

_Reactor Mission 1 Theme_

* * *

><p>Zack closed his eyes, relishing the feel of the wind rushing across his face. He kept himself poised in a low crouch as Midgar rushed past him.<p>

His spiky hair whipped around his face. His system hadn't felt this rush of adrenaline in a long time. Too long. Zack worked best under these conditions. The exhilaration and anticipation of what they were about to do kept his blood pumping and made his bright blue eyes glow.

Taking over the train had been cake. They'd gotten on at sector 4 to throw their potential adversaries and rode it as normal passengers.

Until they got to sector 3.

Biggs set off a low-level explosive in one of the compartments, smoking out passengers and infantrymen alike. The Shinra employees followed protocol. They cleared the train so it could be searched by the bots.

Wedge had, meanwhile, slipped into the commands undetected. He punched in a few codes and they were off. Between Zack and Barret, the autobots were quickly dispatched while Jessie punched in security codes. They had to make the company think that no one was on the train. That there had merely been a shortage in the wiring.

Zack, however, kept on edge. He climbed to the top of the train, Buster Sword gleaming on his back, to keep watch. Somehow this was…familiar…

The dark grey gloom of Midgar flew past him. Zack shifted uneasily. They were nearing their exit point and he didn't know how heavily guarded things were tonight. Schedules were inconsistent. He wondered absently how much blood would be spilt tonight.

He pulled the Buster Sword from his back, letting the cool metal touch his head gently. Unconsciously, he murmured, "Embrace your dreams and whatever happens protect your honor…as SOLDIER."

The words had become so constant, so true to him that he didn't have to consciously think about it. Which was a good thing. If he had, his mind would have started reeling and twisting, trying to determine their origin.

The train shuddered as its breaks started to spark across the rails. Zack eyed the group of infantrymen below and, before the train had come to a complete stop, he leapt off it with ease, landing on all fours.

Cockily, he strode over. He came up from behind and was right on top of them practically, yet they heard not a thing. Their gaze was fixed on the door to the train. He put on his best smirk and poked one in the back. The man turned around and his eyes went wide.

"Miss me Shinra?" Zack mocked. The other didn't even have a chance to yell before he was gargling his own blood. The infantrymen tried to fire at the imposing form of the man, but none of their bullets hit their mark. Zack was on his game tonight. He slipped under one while another ricocheted off his blade and embedded into the wall behind him. He dispatched them swiftly and without hesitation, the way a SOLDIER should. Then why did he feel guilty?

One of the doors on the train doors flew open and Barret came charging out. "GET SOME!" He shouted, letting off a few rounds before he realized there was no one left. "Well, aren't you the bloodhog?"

Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge followed shortly after. Wedge whistled when he saw eight men lying on the ground, lifeless. "That all you?"

Zack nodded nonchalantly.

"Glad you're on our side." Jessie commented. Even Biggs nodded as he stared at the demolished bodies.

"We all remember the plan?" Barret asked.

"Yes Barret, you only drilled it into our heads a few thousand times." Zack replied dryly.

"Watch it, Shinra-boy." Zack clenched his face.

"Who the Hell are you calling Shinra boy?" Zack hissed back. Barret got in his face and it took all the restraint in Zack's fighting trained body to keep him from hitting the man so hard he'd go into orbit.

Jessie got between them, quickly diffusing the situation. "Come on Barret! We need to get this mission done so we can get back to Marlene. Remember her? The sick little four-year-old?"

Both men instantly softened. Zack turned away from Barret. "She's right. Meet on the bridge half an hour. Spread out and move out."

* * *

><p>Zack slipped over the fence soundlessly. Amazing how in four years, the place hadn't changed all that much actually. It still had the same gaps in its defenses and Zack exploited them. He ran across a pipe, spying the first of many security cameras.<p>

He raised the Buster Blade upwards, hacking it in half. The broken shards of camera landed on the metal flooring with a clink.

Just as Zack slipped down off the pipe, he heard a voice. "Over here…" Zack nervously pressed himself against a wall as a pair of infantrymen passed the turn off. He could dispatch both easily, but he didn't want to kill any more than necessary today.

"Lighten up, Sauer. Probably just another security drill." One said, yawning.

"I'm telling you I heard something, Greave." The other insisted.

"And I'm telling you it's nothing. Let's go back. A couple a monsters broke out around here yesterday and I really don't want to be their next snack."

Zack, meanwhile, had taken the gap in their defenses to slip away. He was a good distance down the hall when he heard it. A low, gurgling rumble. His eyes flickered toward the source and he saw shadow behind him. Zack had seen the thing once before. Slipping silently down the halls, belying to its great girth, was an Ivan-claw behemoth. Its spiky tail raised, poised to strike out at its prey. It quietly navigated its way toward the two clueless infantrymen, who were stupidly examining the remains of the split camera with baffled expressions, unaware of the danger they were in. Zack mentally cussed. He couldn't blow this mission to save the enemy, but he couldn't exactly just let them die. He wasn't Shinra…"Oh fuck me."

He pursued the monster, hoping he could cut it down with a move Sephiroth taught him before the two men noticed him or the monster. Unfortunately, on neither account was he lucky, as the damn thing went invisible just in time for the two men to turn around and see Zack with the Buster Sword in his hand.

Both gave consecutive high pitched yells. It was almost funny had it not been for the fact that they rushed him with their stupid Shinra standard issue blades drawn.

"You idiots! I'm trying to save your dumb lives!" Zack yelled as he parried both blades, his fist a mere blur. Neither heard him though. They were too busy being obnoxiously loud as they fought, as if somehow it made them stronger. Which Zack knew it didn't as he bunted one on the leg with the side of his blade. The man staggered a little, giving Zack the opening he needed. He did a summersault and he was behind both of them. Both spun around, trying to land a hit him, but he was too quick and too strong. Fed up, he slammed his Buster Sword into their blades, the blunt side. Sparks flew as both of their blades broke into mere shards.

He brandished the Buster Sword at them, daring them to try anything.

"You gonna kill us?" One of them whimpered.

"No…I never was going to—" He was cut off by a choked cry. The monster had resurfaced, his mouth clamped on one of the men's arms.

Zack didn't have time to think. He stooped and grabbed one of the steel shards off the ground and threw it with all his might into the behemoth's face. It hissed in pain, throwing the man aside like a rag doll. Malice in its beady eyes, the monster's attentions turned to Zack. "Get out of here! RUN!"

The duo didn't need to be told twice this time. _Some brave men. They would definitely make SOLDIER. _Zack mused.

The behemoth gored at him with its horns, but Zack almost lazily jumped in the air, landing on its head. It tried to shake him off, but the 1st managed to slam his blade into its skull, the cut that formed shallow but it still drew blood. He drop-rolled off its back as its tail snapped up to protect its head.

But the barbed tail changed trajectory quicker than Zack expected. It came crashing down toward Zack. He rolled to get away, but it managed to clip his leg with a single spike. The remainder hit the steel flooring at breakneck speed. Zack found himself underneath the behemoth.

He used his position to his advantage, jamming his sword into its stomach. Blood and mako poured out of the gash as the behemoth screamed. Zack slid out from underneath his dazed opponent. He flipped up to his feet and continued his assault.

It didn't take long after that. The yellow behemoth couldn't fight with those wounds. Every time it tried, it left something important exposed. Zack managed to slice off its damnable tail and one of its paws and it was basically done for, collapsing to the ground with a bellow.

Zack stabbed it a couple more times for good measure, mako coating his uniform. He didn't mind. A little more mako didn't hurt especially now that he wasn't getting injections to replenish any he lost.

The thing was most definitely dead. It began dissolving into green mist. Back to the lifestream until its lifeforce could be put to better use. Or maybe it would come back as another nasty monster for Zack to fight.

Zack was, however, left with a rather painful souvenir. He hadn't noticed during the struggle that the spike that had embedded in his calf had stayed in his calf. His body couldn't heal as it was.

Gritting his teeth, he yanked a nasty, seven-inch spike from his wound. The damn thing was barbed, so it took plenty of muscle with it.

He willed himself not to feel the pain and pressed forward. The others must be at the meeting spot by now. He mustn't be late.

* * *

><p>Five nameless grunts later and Zack found the rest of the group in front of a door. He was the last to arrive unfortunately. The entire group was locked in battle versus a squad of grunts…maybe twelve in total. Zack gave a quick assessment of the situation, then dove into the fray.<p>

His first stop was Jessie. She was fighting hand to hand, using her gun as a club. But the man she fought had at least 30 pounds on her. With a quick flash of the Buster Sword, the man was in pieces. Painless.

She murmured her thanks, to which Zack's only response was a curt nod. He took a moment to wipe a bit of blood from his face then turned to help Wedge while Jessie ran off to help Barret.

Wedge had summoned a wall of ice around himself, but he seemed to be fading. A large gash on his arm told the tale fairly well. Three infantrymen were surrounding him, trying to beat down the wall of ice around the other man. Wedge glanced over at Biggs and threw a heal at him. So that was why they were after him so badly.

The men were so preoccupied with their fight by the time they even noticed him, Zack had already struck down two. The third parried his blade, but he wasn't very skilled with his own broadsword. Zack slid his blade downwards, slicing off his hands then all it took was swift cut to finish the job.

Zack didn't pause. He rushed toward Barret and Jessie. Barret cussed loudly as he knocked one of the men down and with a quick flash of her dagger Jessie finished him. But they were still vastly outnumbered. Five versus two…oops four versus two. Maybe they didn't need Zack's help; the pair was rather good at fighting as a team. Even so, Zack rushed the four remaining men. None of them had SOLDIER reflexes and pretty soon the four were dead.

Zack turned to see how Biggs was fairing and was greeted by the sound of Jessie scream. Zack mentally cursed. He should have helped Biggs quicker he realized. Biggs had obviously been worn down. He didn't have stamina and that was a bad thing in this fight. He'd taken down one out of two of the men he'd been fighting, but the other man was currently drawing his bloody blade out of Biggs' midsection.

Biggs crumpled into a heap to the ground and the infantryman turned toward them, a cocky smile on his face. Just in time for an infuriated Jessie to violently slice him in half, with a dagger no less.

She didn't pause to gawk at her work or acknowledge the fact that the man was still alive. She was on her knees, cradling Biggs head on her lap with tears shining in her eyes.

Zack put the infantryman out of his misery then turned toward the horrible scene of his comrade and rival's blood pouring to the ground. Jessie was sobbing on his chest.

"Please Biggs, don't die on me." Jessie pleaded. Biggs' eyes lolled back into his head. Her face hardened. "You asshole! Don't you fucking leave me again!" She shouted, shaking his broken body.

Zack leaned over, potion in hand. "Jess…that ain't gonna help. This will though." She angrily snatched it from his hand and shoved it in Biggs's mouth. She massaged his throat, ensuring he swallowed every drop. When he finished, she caressed his face gently, trying to get a response. When that failed, she slapped his face gently. When he didn't respond to this, she hit him harder. Then harder.

He groaned. "God, would you stop slapping me woman?"

Jessie ignored the comment and enveloped him in a hug. "Thank Minerva you're okay!"

Biggs brought a hand to his surely sore cheek. "Sure don't feel okay. I can't feel my face."

"Sorry." She said coolly.

Zack smirked. He keeps bringing that up and eventually she won't exactly pity him. "If you two are done flirting…"

"We weren't flirting!" Both replied quickly. Too quickly. Zack chuckled.

Barret stamped in the background. "Come on! We still have a job to do. This can wait!"

This finally got both of them up, though Biggs needed support while the potion finished repairing what it could. He used Jessie as his support and Zack couldn't help but be grateful. Maybe Biggs would finally warm up to him a little more. Jessie was obsessing over him like a mother hen. She might have acted like she liked Zack, but she hadn't even made a comment about Zack's leg. The moment Biggs was injured, the whole "jealousy" ploy ended and her true feelings came out.

Biggs punched in the first code, a 24 digit combination of random letters, symbols, and shapes. One mistake and everyone in Shinra, even outside the reactor, would know. Turks, infantrymen, autobots, and SOLDIER alike. Hence code carrying and deciphering was a pretty extreme job.

Jessie had the code to the next room, quickly opening up the next passage. While she was punching in the next code, Zack simply sat back…until something caught his eye. He paced over to the wall and a grin broke across his face. A phoenix down, sort of a revitalizing potion. Wakes people up and heals them a bit when they faint. It might damn well come in handy. He pocketed it and joined the others.

The next room was an elevator leading to the core of the reactor. Where the company had drilled into the earth's depths and pumped mako into piped with a secretive process. Only the top scientists knew how to pump and press mako into materia, so the technology could not fall into some random's hands. The company didn't want any chance of having competition. Wedge hit the down button and they descended into the depths of the reactor.

* * *

><p>Zack rocked onto his heels, anxious to be done with this whole mission. The glowing reactors core brought back something… ghosts of memories whispering through his head. Danger, they screamed. He couldn't remember the hows and whys…all he knew was that this place gave him the absolute creeps. Barret, unfortunately, was taking his damn time climbing down that last latter. Something about being out of breath…<p>

Of course, if he really thought about it, Barret's complaints were not without basis. There had been forty-four stairs, nine robogaurds, and four latters between them and the reactor's core.

It had been just Zack and Barret who went on to the drop site. Biggs and Wedge needed a bit more medical care, so Jessie took them back to Seventh Heaven.

Barret panted loudly as he came up beside Zack. Sweat nipped at the nape of his neck. He grunted and turned to Zack, his unblemished palm rubbing his gun arm. "When we blow this place, this ain't gonna be nothin' more than a hunka junk." He tinkered with the bomb for a moment, then frowned. "Zack, you set the bomb."

Zack cocked his brow. Didn't the leader of AVALANCHE want to take the reins on this? After all, Zack knew he hated Shinra, but he couldn't remember why. Barret on the other hand knew why he hated Shinra. "Shouldn't you do it?"

"Jus' do it! I gotta watch to make sure you don't pull nothin'." Then it occurred to Zack. The gun arm. That really wasn't for show; he didn't have an arm. Zack had to force out the idle, inane thoughts that kept slipping into his mind. He needed to focus and get this done with, yet he couldn't help but wonder…how did you do _anything_ with a clumsy limb like that? Except maybe fighting…that Barret could do. Very well.

"Fine." Zack leant over and punched in the necessary codes: an easy, five digit pass code. They needed time enough to get out, but it had to be short so the bomb couldn't be disarmed.

"You know the moment we set this, the robogaurds are going to sense us, right?" Zack commented.

"Yeah. But I thin' we can handle um." Barret said, his eyes trained on what Zack was doing halfway and the other half on the passage in front of them.

Zack set the time for fifteen minutes and the moment he did, an alarm started belting out.

"Here they come.'" Barret said. They started forward. He hadn't known where from though. Zack felt everything slow down as mako mixed with adrenaline coursed through his system. He heard a soft clink and smelled petroleum.

Zack suddenly leapt onto the railing, just in time avoiding a stinger. Barret heard the commotion and turned around. The machine was like a scorpion, bright red with claws, a tail tipped with a stinger and three legs on each side.

It snapped its metal claws at Zack, hoping to catch him off guard. No such luck. The ex-SOLDIER sprung up in the air and landed on the bridge on his hands. Barret took advantage of its distraction and let off a couple heavy rounds. None found purchase, but it gave Zack a moment to draw the Buster Sword.

The thing came at Barret with its tail. The man rushed forward, managing to clear the tail's reach. But not its needle-sharp legs. It stomped around, hoping to squire the man.

Zack rushed it, cross-striking its chest twice and ending up on the opposite side. He drew out an old fire materia and stuck it in the slot on his sword. The blade obediently caught flame.

Armed with his blazing blade, he rushed forward. The thing's attention had turned to him, but Barret shot it in the back with an even heavier projectile. Zack feinted the opposite way, parrying its awaiting claw with his blade. It sizzled as he curved the blade into the claw, cutting clean through the circuitry.

The bot shot a cloud of magic into Zack's face, sizzling at his skin. He grimaced and stumbled for a moment, all the bugbot needed to sweep Zack backwards into the machinery with a swing of its tail. He slammed into the pipes with a grunt, little zaps meeting his skin where he'd broken cord.

When he managed to get up again, he was surprised to find Barret had somehow gotten onto their opponent's back. He was shooting precise rounds into its joints.

Zack rushed forward, slipping under its belly to stab it from there. With one man attacking both of the vulnerable spots on its body, the thing groaned, unable to handle them both. It started to pitch forward off the railing…with Barret in tow!

Zack leapt onto the railing and caught the man's good arm just in time, clasping it strongly as their metal foe fell into the mako below. He pulled Barret up and they both panted for a moment. Barret looked at Zack with a new-found respect in his eyes.

"Thanks, Fair." Barret grumbled. "I think…I think you jues saved my life."

"It was nothing." Zack insisted. They needed to go now.

Barret clasped his shoulder. "Nonsense. I've been nothin' but rude to you since you got here. You coulda let me drop into the mako, but you didn't. Thank you."

Zack allowed himself a small smile as his only response.

After that, the battles went quicker. Barret trusted Zack much more and they were able to move quickly despite increased numbers of enemies. Barret was surprisingly good in a pinch and the modifications on that arm of his were astounding. They scaled every damn one of those latters and came upon the wall Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge had blown out long before detonation time. They had to be quick and move through the slums. They didn't want to be tied to the explosion, so it was best not to be anywhere near it.

"We'll split up. See you at 7th." Zack shouted. Barret just nodded and the two parted. Zack was to go down Loveless Avenue...it was one of those places he remembered well enough to navigate it with ease.

He diced through the guards at the gate, ignoring the sirens exploding behind him. He was half way down before he chanced a glance backwards. The reactor crumbled inward, great plumes of fire and smoke choking the air. He slipped down an alleyway undercover as a squad of troops rushed forward. Once they'd passed and the danger was gone, Zack hurried back down the street.

There was sheer pandemonium. People ran around, terrified for their lives. Unaware just what was going on even. All they knew was that _something_ was. Zack was bumped and jostled back and forth. He finally grew fed up with it and began slamming full force into anyone who got in his way. Finally, the crowds things, those left behind cut away from him like butter. A man in a SOLDIER suit...not to be trifled with.

Everywhere soldiers and infantrymen swarmed the streets, trying to calm the crowds. But they mostly brushed right past him, too focused on the reactor to notice. Zack smirked at his luck...then cussed.

A squad spotted him. "You there! Stop!"

Zack booked it. He raced down Loveless Avenue at breakneck speed, his gaze fixed on the troopers behind him. He hadn't been paying attention to his own too feet, much less some poor girl he slammed into all of the sudden. He murmured a quick apology, but he didn't otherwise pause to see if she was okay. Not until he had put a comfortable distance between him and the troopers did he even stop to look back.

His first impression was pink. Lots of it. She was dusting herself off, a rather annoyed look on an otherwise pretty face. Zack wanted to stop and flirt with her…or at least apologize for being an ass…but his instinct to keep moving outweighed his downstairs brain for once. Besides, there was something in his mind that warned him away from her. Even though she was somewhat…familiar.

It wasn't so much her as it was the air around her. Like it wasn't safe to be around her…

He shook it off and kept on. He fought several infantrymen on the way back, not bothering to show any mercy. No SOLDIERS luckily. He was in a somewhat foul mood after Loveless Square, though he couldn't pin point why. And of course, there were plenty of soldiers to fight. His sword wasn't the most inconspicuous thing ever.

It wasn't until he had boarded the train that he realized he'd somehow gotten a flower stuck to his pant legs.

He pulled it off, examining it as he absently listened to Barret loudly contemplating their job tonight. Why did it all seem so…familiar?

* * *

><p><strong>Still might edit it more and more here. We'll see<br>**

**Yes, that was obviously Aerith at the end. I know, you all expected her and Zack to have some big reunion...not just yet.**

**~Crisi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, this chapter is shorter than the rest, but I get the feeling most of you will like it. You'll see why.  
><strong>

**Highly recommending taking the first part slow and listening to "No such thing as the promise land." Yes, this is the theme of our little friend and you can bet your stars that he's back. **

**This chapter: Our heroes have a problem brewing. One that they are completely oblivious to...**

* * *

><p><em>There are things<em>  
><em> I have done<em>  
><em> There's a place<em>  
><em> I have gone<em>  
><em> There's a beast<em>  
><em> And I let it run<em>  
><em> Now it's running . . .<em>  
><em> My way<em>

_ There are things_  
><em> I regret<em>  
><em> To can't forgive<em>  
><em> You can't forget<em>  
><em> There's a gift<em>  
><em> That you sent<em>  
><em> You sent it . . .<em>  
><em> My way<em>

_ So take this night_  
><em> Wrap it around me like a sheet<em>  
><em> I know I'm not forgiven <em>  
><em> But I need a place to sleep<em>  
><em> So take this night<em>  
><em> And lay me down on the street<em>  
><em> I know I'm not forgiven<em>  
><em> But I hope that I'll be given . . .<em>  
><em> Some peace<em>

_ There's a game_  
><em> That I play<em>  
><em> There are rules<em>  
><em> I had to break<em>  
><em> There's mistakes<em>  
><em> That I made<em>  
><em> But I made them . . .<em>  
><em> My way<em>

_~This Night, Black Lab_

_One of "521's" songs_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Where did he go?" A cold voice growled under his breath. He was in a foul mood. The news that HE was back wasn't news he took lightly. But this…this was even more deliciously ironic. He had been right after all…about HIM.<p>

Both infantrymen squirmed, pressed tightly against the wall. He could see the whites of their eyes and one of them was actually _crying_. Pathetic. Their pitiful expressions and whimpers amused him to no end. His slit, unnatural eyes glowed intensely, daring them to lie to him. He could tell now, when a human lied. There really wasn't a single person in the world that could lie to him. His senses were too attuned, able to pick up subtle cues of deception.

Yet, there was no harm in being certain. After all, many of the signs of lying were similar to fear. And there was no shortage of that in the room after all. Besides, he was enjoying this. He hadn't let loose for a while now and it felt good.

"Honest! That's all we know!" Saur whimpered, petrified. "He blew up the reactor and disappeared."

"And you're sure. Black hair, scar on his cheek, big sword?" Both men nodded vigorously.

"We were on his case a year ago, hunting him with the rest of our squad." Greave said. "That's why we reported the sighting."

"Yeah, we were given pictures even." Saur added. "It was definitely him."

"And you don't know anything else? About where he might have gone? Who he was with? Nothing at all?" He paused, eyes burrowing deep into both infantrymen in turn.

"No, nothing." They insisted in tandem.

The man gave a cold chuckle. They just didn't get it did they? Poor fools. "Then you're of no further use to me."

Both men were suddenly engulfed in purple flame. They screamed shrilly and fell to the floor, desperately trying to put out the magical fire. He paused, enjoying the feeling this gave him. Releasing his power upon these unsuspecting, insignificant randoms. The entire hallway was wreathed in flame, yet not a single ember touched him.

Then he paced forward, nonchalantly stepping over their deformed, screaming bodies. The man that had once been Saur had the audacity to grab after his ankle. The man retaliated swiftly, landing a hard kick to Saur's ribs. He felt nothing but pleasure at the sound of his ribs crunching inwards. The fire parted easily for him as he crossed over them. Obeying him. Listening to him.

Petty creatures, the lot of them. He wished he could just be done with them all. Just watch them all burn. But his…condition…always drew him right back. He had tried to escape, tried to be on his own. But he was quickly pulled right back, unable to fight the inevitable.

Still, it was nice to get revenge occasionally. Even though he couldn't kill any of the higher-ups, they couldn't stop him if he took out his frustrations on some grunts. It was a small victory, but it saturated his lust for revenge. He despised himself now and it had been entirely their doing. What they did to him…what made him…he couldn't escape it. No matter how hard he tried. And when he discovered this fact, bitterness sunk in.

Normally, he never did anything the company did not absolutely make him do. They had to actually threaten him and few men were brave enough to attempt such a feat. He often killed whoever gave him his missions. But he had been eager to take this case. After the Turks reported seeing _him_ at the sight of the reactor explosion while they were watching their precious little Cetra, he combed the survivors of the blast for information.

Most of them hadn't seen anyone. The living ones, that is. Most who saw him that was still alive had been knocked out from behind or hit hard enough that it would be days before their memories returned. But those two bumbling idiots had been spared this fate. They easily cracked under pressure, admitting that they'd seen Fair. They'd even claimed he saved their lives.

The man chuckled to himself. No, Fair was only good at saving himself. Everything he wore he'd received through blood. Even that blasted sword of his had once belonged to his mentor…whom he had killed in order to get it. When push came to shove, Fair only fought to save his own skin or for his own gain. He probably needed something from that Behemoth. Why else would he have saved two fools like Saur and Greave?

Like a phantom he breezed through the Shinra building. People stilled, pausing to watch his passing, their hearts beating erratically and their faces ashen. No one dared ever cross his path save a few of the dumber scientists. Hojo was one of them. And unfortunately, said scientist had just entered the room. He picked up his pace, hoping to escape notice of the scientist, but it was too late. Hojo smiled broadly and mentally the man cursed him. Why must he rely on the dick that made him this? Made him inhuman…

Hojo followed him into the elevator, that stupid smile on his face. He wanted nothing more than to rip it right off his face, physically if he had to. "521? Where are you going at this hour?"

He considered not answering. He hated that name. Yet it was the only name he knew. He knew he had another at some point, but it had been lost. Hojo had long since drilled this one into his name, over and over. "…there's been a…sighting."

Hojo's smile widened. "Of what?"

Part of him didn't want to answer, but the scientist would drag it out of him one way or another. His curiosity was the bane of 521's existence. The man was painfully obnoxious. "…Fair was seen at the reactor."

Hojo greedily pet his experiment's head like he was some sort of dog. "And my boy wants to fetch him?"

"…I want…revenge." He hissed back, trying to intimidate the man into stopping his obsessive petting. But it was in vain. He couldn't stop Hojo least he risk punishment. He really was like an animal. And again, he couldn't help but hate himself. Every fiber of his being.

Hojo pushed the button to the top floor. "Good." Luckily, Hojo spent the remainder of the elevator ride analyzing something upon his clip board. But in a way, that was almost worse. For 521 could feel his skin twinging, yearning to kill the mad scientist, entirely aware that doing so would damn him as well.

When the elevator pinged, 521 couldn't get out fast enough. He wanted to be left alone by the deranged scientist, but Hojo floated after him all the way to the President's office.

He forcefully smacked open the doors, splintering some of the wood in the process. Good.

The President's face turned holly-red when he sighted them. The rest of his board adopted a variety of expressions. As usual, the only one that seemed to be fairly calm about his presence was, ironically, Rufus Shinra. The man simply watched him with a mild interest. They had clearly been in a meeting. Like 521 cared. "Really Hojo. Those were antique doors! Can't you control him a bit? Put a leash on him or something?"

At that mention, 521 couldn't keep his temper down. His fists started to glow and instantly Tseng, Reno, and Rude were standing between 521 and Mr. Shinra. 521 reigned in his temper a bit and gritted his teeth.

"I'm afraid, Mr. Shinra, leashing 521 would both be a crime and impossible. Leashing him would be like trying to leash a cyclone. You don't leash him." Hojo shifted his glasses, smirking. "You unleash his force upon somewhere you need it."

Mr. Shinra frowned. "And I suppose you have some place you'd like to direct his anger?"

"Of course my dear President. 521 has just told me some rather interesting news. Go ahead my pet."

Reluctantly, 521 told his story. Tseng confirmed the sighting of Zack Fair, but for Turks, they weren't bright enough to put together the fact that Fair was working with AVALANCHE. It did him proud to know he outdid those incompetent ignoramuses.

Mr. Shinra fussed with his mustache then drew his little group of trusted officials in. Lots of annoying muttering took place. Every word they spoke was audible to 521. Humans were so stupid with their whispered murmurs. They couldn't whisper quietly enough for 521 to not hear them. Imbeciles.

But still, he liked what he heard. They all seemed to agree that he would have the easiest time apprehending Fair. He liked that. He liked that very much. But they were wondering if he would be able to control himself. Not kill Fair.

To that, 521 laughed, a chilling sound which stopped them all dead in their tracks. "Are you really worried I'm going to kill him? Death would not be enough punishment for what he has done. He made my life a living Hell. It's his turn."

All of them looked uneasy at the murderous glint in his eyes. 521 liked that. He liked the taste of their fear. One day, he would outgrow his use for them and he would enjoy slicing them all into ribbons. Blood tasted good to him now, especially when it was saturated with fear. Adrenaline. It was like a drug in their systems.

"Very well." Shinra started slowly. "Capture Fair. You may use any means you have at your disposal. Just bring him back in one piece."

"All I needed to hear." And with that, he turned and took his leave.

* * *

><p><strong>This was the original introduction for 521. Never has a character been so easy to write for me and so hard at the same time. I think it's because he's purely insidious. Malicious and dangerous; a sort of loose cannon if you will. Cookies to anyone who can guess what Shinra is holding over his head by the way.<strong>

**~Crisi  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Edited as of July 18th**

* * *

><p><em>No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave<em>  
><em> No matter how many breaths that you took, you still couldn't breathe<em>  
><em> No matter how many nights that you lie wide awake to the sound of the poison rain<em>  
><em> Where did you go? Where did you go? Where did you go?<em>  
><em> As days go by, the night's on fire<em>

_ Tell me would you kill to save a life?_  
><em> Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?<em>  
><em> Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn<em>  
><em> This hurricane's chasing us all underground<em>

_ No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget_  
><em> No matter how many lives I live, I will never regret<em>  
><em> There is a fire inside and it started a riot about to explode into flames<em>  
><em> Where is your god? Where is your god? Where is your god?<em>

_ Do you really want?_  
><em> Do you really want me?<em>  
><em> Do you really want me dead?<em>  
><em> Or alive to torture for my sins?<em>

_ Do you really want?_  
><em> Do you really want me?<em>  
><em> Do you really want me dead?<em>  
><em> Or alive to live the lie?<em>

_~Hurricane, 30 Seconds to Mars_

_Zack's lyric-ed theme  
><em>

* * *

><p>Tifa knew Zack and Barret were back when she heard yelling in her bar. Barret roared at her customers. "CLOSIN' TIME. YOU DON'T HAVE to GO HOME BUT YOU CAN'T STAY HERE!"<p>

When a couple of people yelled back at him, gunfire. Well, if they weren't gone yet, they were certainly now. She poked her head out to see the last couple rushing out of the bar, terrified expressions on their faces. Tifa sighed. He had the best people skills ever. It was a wonder that the Turks didn't burst through the doors tomorrow or that they even had customers still for that matter. For a secret operation, Barret made too much of a show. It was going to bite them in the butt or Tifa's last name wasn't Lockheart.

She rushed out to the porch to greet them, slowing when she spied Zack. There was a shallow cut across his thigh and his face was covered with blackish grime, but overall he'd faired better than Biggs and Wedge. She'd forced them into bed when they returned fifteen minutes ago. Jessie had gone to tend Biggs. She seemed to have forgotten she was mad at him. All because he got hit bad on the mission tonight.

If that injury was, in the least, bothering the SOLDIER, he didn't show it. She made a mental note to make him hold still long enough that she could tend it.

"How'd it go?" She asked Barret.

"Great. We bought some time." He answered. The grin on his face could scarcely have been larger. Then something in his manner changed and his expression darkened significantly. "'How's Marlene?"

Tifa let out a breath. "Exhausted, but she seems to be on the mend now. I managed to get a minor heal materia for her to help her out a bit. Bring down that horrible fever and relieve some of the pain."

Barret went inside after that to attend to his foster-daughter. Leaving Zack and Tifa outside together. Awkward silence.

"How'd you get that?" Tifa asked, gesturing to his injury.

"Spike drove into my leg. It's fine…already healing." Zack answered quickly. Why did he bother making it sound small?

"You'd better let me—" Tifa caught herself. She cleared her throat. "You'd better get it treated."

"What are you, my mother?" Zack asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You've asked me that a couple times now. You suggesting I look old?" Tifa joked. Zack shook his head. She smiled impishly. "Good. Now go wash up and no squats till that's healed over sufficiently."

Zack grinned at her and they both went inside. The rest of the night was very laid back. Everyone was tired and sore and injured. Tifa did her best to keep her teammates comfortable, fixing them whatever they requested. Zack managed to chug down several shots before he finally showed the telltale signs of being drunk. Her ginstock was almost exhausted by the time he was through. She absently wondered if he would have a hangover in the morning.

She finally got the chance to sit down and have a beer herself. Zack sat down next to her. "So seriously. No squats?" His voice was slightly slurred.

"We all have to make sacrifices." He pursed his lips and did his damn best to make himself look like a puppy. She chuckled. "Oh fine. Guess you can handle it." She looked down into her glass. "I'm glad you didn't get hurt too badly."

Zack shrugged. "Woulda been worse if I'd been anyone else."

"Yeah, I guess being in SOLDIER has some benefits."

"No kidding."

Tifa took another sip. "Hey Zack…you remember what I asked you a long time ago by any chance? You never really answered me."

"Tifa…I barely remember anything...especially right now."

Tifa looked down. "Right…well, I asked you if…there were any blond guys in SOLDIER?"

She watched him, hoping to notice another one of those memory flashes he seemed to get. But instead, he shook his head. "No I don't. Why? Your friend?" He guessed.

"Yeah…he left our town a long time ago and I haven't seen him sense." She paused. "He use to send me a birthday card and Christmas card every year. Always got to town right on time and everything. I really looked forward to those cards…But one year, they just stopped coming. That was five years ago…"

"Maybe he moved on…" Zack murmured. Tifa's heart sank slightly. That had been one of the things she was afraid of. What if he got bored of her? Or if he found a better girl…one that hadn't been so cruel to him as a kid? She couldn't believe that…

"No…he wouldn't of…not without telling me at least…" She sighed. Zack put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for being a downer. He's probably just busy or something. Being SOLDIER is a very time-consuming job. I bet he'll contact you as soon as he can..."

Tifa couldn't keep the hopeful expression from her face. "You think so?"

"Yeah of course. He'd be nuts not to."

Tifa smiled at him. "We should probably get you to bed before you do something you'll regret."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to ruin everything because of me…" Zack said absently. Zack tried to stand, but his feet and his brain weren't obviously communicating very well. Lets just say he got to know the floor a bit better than anyone would have liked to. For a SOLDIER who normally could do acrobats with only one limb at his disposal, he was as belligerent and clumsy as Tifa had ever seen a drunk be. She didn't restrain her amusement at his predicament. But she extend a hand downwards, which he took with a little too much force. She nearly fell to the floor herself just trying to get his ass off the floor, but somehow she managed to get him up and his arm slung around her shoulders.

"Come on you big lug." Fortunately she had restrained herself and was not drunk to all hell like he was. She was able to escort the large man up the stairs and onto the bed.

She herself promptly fell back onto the couch, weary.

"Hey Teef?" Zack murmured, getting that happy-drunk tone to his voice. He spontaneously broke out into giggles for absolutely no reason.

She was almost afraid to answer him, but she took the bait. "Yeah?"

"You're a good friend." He said. She could picture him grinning like a buffoon and she let out a short laugh.

"Whatever you say, Zack."

* * *

><p><em>A misty face appeared, lit by a setting sun. Graying hair, silver, lifeless eyes, the fine sheen of death on his purple lips. Great wounds crisscrossed his chest. Feathers drifted around his dying form. Zack let out a choked sob. "Zack, you have my thanks."<em>

_Without looking, the dying man grabbed the hilt to a massive, familiar blade. He offered it to Zack. "This…is for you." Zack gave the blade a once over and his hand reluctantly closed around the hilt, gasping back the tears which were building in his eyes. His eyes—those tired, tired eyes—closed firmly and around them, a light rain started to fall from the heavens. 'What have I done?' _

He woke with a start, his heart thudding in his head and sweat prickling his skin. Zack blinked owlishly. Still early. Very early.

His eyes slipped to his sword sitting quietly in his room, glinting in the moonlight. An uneasy feeling jarred at his nerves. The Buster Sword…had a bloodstained history? Had he killed to inherit the blade?

He grimaced at the thought. All those lectures floating around in his head…of honor and dreams. His…mentor's life philosophy…Yet it seemed extremely dishonorable, what he had done. Killing the man who had taught him so much.

Disturbed, he suddenly felt stir-crazy. He couldn't stay here…

* * *

><p>Barret was being ambitious.<p>

After last night's mission, he was obsessively planning another. Much sooner after the first than Tifa thought was possible.

"We're takin' Sector 5 today." He boomed.

Jessie and Tifa exchanged a pointed glance. "Keep it down Barret!" Tifa hissed. Jessie was much more…generous…with her language on the matter.

Barret was most definitely humbled after this point.

"Barret, none of us are ready today." Wedge reasoned. "Half my materia need to recharge or be repaired or replaced."

"My gun broke during the fight. I'll need a little time to fix it." Jessie added. "And Biggs is still confined to bed rest until the end of the week. So is your daughter."

"Not to mention we could all use a bit more training." Tifa added. Barret looked crestfallen.

"What bout you, SOLDIER boy? Ya got something to complain bout?"

"Nothing that they haven't already said. I'm healed over. My leg's all better." Zack raised his pant leg to show off the faded white blemish. "But I can't bring down the entire reactor alone. I'm SOLDIER, not a god. Chances are it'll be more guarded after today."

"But that's the beauty of it!" Barret cried. "The reactor's closed for repairs to the end of the month."

"Then we have a big window." Tifa answered. "We don't need to walk into this half assed. One week at least Barret."

Barret sighed. "We're on a roll. If we wait that long then we're goin' to lose our streak."

"No, we'll lose our lives." Wedge answered. Barret glared at the other man. There was no warning whatsoever. Wedge just suddenly went flying and crashed on the floor. How Barret managed to summon up enough force was anyone's guess. Zack had to hold the larger man back while Tifa helped Wedge up. His nose was bleeding. Tifa had to stop herself from laughing. This wasn't funny at all, Tifa thought.

…then why did she feel like laughing so much she'd become hysterical?

Well, Wedge did do that little somersault in the air….

Okay, yes it was pretty funny. She admitted internally.

But that was that. Again, Barret had been out voted.

But as the day wore on, Tifa almost wished she'd voted for Barret. Since out of all of them, Barret, her, and Jessie were in the best condition, Drill Sergeant Zack focused his attention on them. Wedge would wait till tomorrow because of the shiner Barret gave him.

Zack didn't go for Barret, however. He'd obviously liked what he had seen yesterday at the reactor. Barret only did a few routine exercises. Mostly alone. It was Jessie and Tifa that got the focus of Zack's attention.

"Elbows guarding your midsection, not your boobs. It might be awkward, but come on girls. Your stomachs would hurt a lot more if they were hit than your chest." Zack declared.

…Tifa didn't box. She used martial arts. There was a difference. A huge one. God damn it, she didn't need to be wasting her time on this!

Granted, she did learn plenty of new styles to hit and grudgingly she acknowledged that knowing new ways to kick the crap out of others might prove handy in a fight, she didn't enjoy it. Especially since Zack was helping Jessie by weighing down Tifa's arms and legs intentionally with sandbags to her limbs.

He claimed it was just because she was on a different level then Jessie, but the weights were too heavy. She couldn't maneuver at all. She was Jessie's punching bag. And Zack kept showing her new ways to give Tifa bruises.

And unfortunately, Biggs and Jessie's relationship had reverted back to its old complexity. Even worse, the idiot dragged himself out of bed to watch them train and was currently seething on the bench while Jessie pretended he wasn't even there. She barely wanted to look at him. He was distant, yet jealous. Again. She was flirting hardcore with Zack. Again.

Tifa was going to puke if Jessie tricked Zack into brushing her boobs again. Fortunately, Zack had caught on and instead began using Tifa as a model.

When he accidentally did the exact same thing to her though, she wondered if he had done it intentionally. That was all guys' favorite aspect of Tifa. It was all they saw when ever she served them at the bar. The reason why she averaged 200 gil of tips every day. On good days.

On wonderful days it could be much more. In short, Tifa's boobs were paying for much of AVALANCHES' equipment.

She was used to it by now. She'd learned to ignore their gawking and even used it to her advantage at times. Men were all the same, really. But strangely, it hurt to think of Zack that way. She wasn't just eye candy, but did he see her for anything else?

Why did she care?

She brushed the idle thoughts away and tried to block Jessie's latest strike.

By the time they were done working out, it was midday. Tifa wiped the sweat from her brow. It was time for a well-deserved break. Jessie had disappeared the moment Zack had let them quit a half an hour or so. The telltale sound of running water told Tifa she was showering. Tifa sauntered into the bar, pouring a shot of Scotch as she rubbed her right shoulder. It was feeling tender after today's training. Jessie had gotten her hard. She downed the liquor, relishing the burning feeling as it shot down her throat. It might be too early to drink herself into a stupor, but she needed a few drops to sooth her aching muscles. Zack really knew how to train them, she had to give him that. But he kept this up and he was going to be the death of her.

_Speaking of, where was he?_ Tifa mused as she threw up her hair. She didn't often wear her hair up because it made her feel…uncomfortable…to have her face that exposed. She didn't quite know why. But at the moment, she was so flushed it made no sense to leave her hair down.

She found him in her room, sitting half up on the bed. Unlike the others, his sword remained at his side and he fingered the dent across its surface and sighed. His face was clenched up, as if running something unpleasant over and over in his mind. His expression seemed out of place; she'd gotten so accustom to his full, cocky smiles that seeing anything else was odd.

"Hey," Tifa said, making her presence known. She didn't know if he really saw or heard her though. His eyes were slightly glazed over, like they'd been before he'd regained consciousness.

She had very nearly turned and left before he finally responded. "Hi…" His eyes bore into her. Scrutinizing her the way some of the townspeople had when she was younger. Like her being pretty was a crime. She felt uncomfortable and not for the first time around him very conflicted. She should just leave him to stew in his juices. But her voice and her thoughts, it seemed, were not operating on the same frequency.

"I was just going to go get something to eat and I was wondering if you wanted to…" Her voice came out rushed, as if trying to race her brain. Why the heck was did she do that? Her mind had been telling her to leave. Now. But apparently her mouth had a mind and a will of its own.

He seemed unsure, and she was caught herself between wanting him to say 'yes' and wanting him to say 'fuck no.' "Sure, Tifa."

Score one for her mouth. Her poor mind reeled at the thought. She passed him off some new clothes. The ones he was wearing had dark lines of sweat under his arms and across his abdomen. It made his shirt cling slightly and Tifa looked away. She left the room so he could change in peace.

When he'd finished, the duo set out. Tifa led the way; she knew just where to go. It was a small diner in Sector 8. Arch of Sky or something like that. It had been one of her familiar haunts for years, but honestly, she still wasn't sure what the place was called. The lettering was…faded. The biggest attraction was the fact that there literally was a place in the restaurant you could see a sliver of sky, despite its position under the plates. It was owned by Biggs' mother, so Tifa got a discount and a great table.

She greeted them the moment they walked in with a big smile and her starch white apron enveloping Tifa into a hug. "So great to see you sweetheart. I was starting to think you'd forgotten about me."

Tifa gave a bashful smile. "I'd never Kemma. Just been busy," Truth was, she had for the most part. She needed a quiet place to talk and get some food and this just popped into her head. The food was decent, but not the best ever. The place was in the back corner of Sector 8, in a nook that was hard to accidentally stumble in on.

Kemma turned to Zack and a slight flicker of a frown crossed her face for a moment before a warm smile replaced it. "And who might this be?"

Tifa sighed…Kemma was always trying to play matchmaker for her son. She'd love to see Biggs end up with Tifa, but neither had even considered the idea for a moment. "This is my friend, Za-"

Subtly, Zack elbowed her and cut her off. "Zane Daque." He quickly extended his hand to shake Kemma's. Why on earth…never mind. She didn't really want to know.

"Oh, do you know my son, Biggs? Him and Tifa are great friends." She emphasized the word 'great,' and near muttered the word friends.

"Yes, I've had the honor of meeting him, madam," Zack replied. "He looks just like you. He's a great guy. You should be proud."

He gave her his most winning smile and Kemma smiled back. She seemed to warm up to him much more after the complement. Tifa was frankly surprised how well Zack had pulled off that lie. Biggs had been nothing but rude to Zack since Jessie made it apparent she liked the other man. "Well, I'm happy to know he has a friend with some manners. Come on, I'll give you the best seat in the house."

She sat them down right under the little skylight, letting in some sun and sky. Zack whistled, obviously a tad bit impressed. "What can I get you to drink?"

"Just water thanks," Zack said. Kemma turned to Tifa.

"An ice tea please," Tifa said with a friendly smile.

"Alright you two. Be back in a jiffy," Kemma bustled away. As soon as she was out of earshot, Tifa leaned closer to Zack.

"So Zack…did you remember anything else?" Tifa asked.

Zack's eyes widened slightly. "What makes you think I did?"

"Come on, you've been in an odd mood all day. And aren't the type to brood. Plus I heard you leave this morning." Tifa replied.

"What are you a bloodhound?" Zack complained.

"So you did remember something."

"Why does it matter Tifa? What do you know that you aren't telling me?"

Tifa sighed. "That friend of mine…while you guys were gone, I looked him up in the Shinra database. Nothing. Not even a trace that he was ever in Shinra, much less SOLDIER. So I was hoping you might remember him now. I need answers, Zack."

Zack frowned. "I'm sorry. I suppose you're hoping I know what happened…"

"Yeah…"

Zack put his hand on Tifa's. "If I do, you'll be the first one to know. What was his name?"

"It's…" Tifa was interrupted by the sound of Kemma clearing her throat. The two quickly gave their orders to her, hoping she'd just leave so they could continue their conversation. But instead she decided to talk with them for a little bit, mostly about her son. By then, Tifa had forgotten she hadn't told Zack Cloud's name and Zack had forgotten as well. Tifa would look back on this day and frequently wonder what would have happened had she just said two little words.

As it was, they were finally saved from Kemma by the sound of the bell ringing. Another customer. "She can certainly talk." Zack said with a huff.

"I know. But she's sweet and means well." Tifa chuckled. "She's been trying to set me up with Biggs for three years now."

"You and Biggs?" Zack smirked. "Can't see it."

"Neither can we. But she desperately wants him to…move on."

"From Jessie?" Zack guessed. Tifa bit her lip and nodded. She shouldn't even be saying anything.

"What's their deal?" Tifa questioned if she should tell him. If it was really her business. But then again, Jessie had made it Zack's business.

"Jessie, Wedge and Biggs have been friends for a long time now. But I guess you can say Biggs always kind of felt something for Jessie. Jessie like him back, but Biggs never even really tried to date her. Four years ago, she started dating this guy from Shinra. I forget his name…Anyways Biggs stayed quiet about it for the most part. Till last year, the guy broke up with her in a really cryptic message. Jessie was near hysterical and Biggs…well he kissed her to try and make her feel better. But the next day, when she asked if they were a couple now, he pretended like it never happened." Tifa knew there was more to the story, but he didn't feel like he could go over it with Zack. He just needed to know the basics. That's all.

"So that's why…" Zack frowned. "If he still likes her, why doesn't he just…I don't know, ask her out?"

"You haven't been around Biggs long enough, Zack. He's…different." Tifa felt that was the best way to put it.

"Why are they with…us? The three of them?" Zack seemed to understand it was best not to go spouting their name everywhere. But it was funny…why had Zack refrained from using his real name? Perhaps he was into something deeper than Tifa had first thought.

"What did you remember?" Tifa asked suddenly. For a moment, something jumped into Zack's eyes that Tifa rarely saw. A flicker of fear.

"I….I'm not really sure…" Tifa didn't pry. If he was going to tell her he'd do so on his own time. She'd had more than enough practice with patience with Cloud, those last couple months where she'd secretly befriended him... But waiting for Zack to answer was far more rewarding. Cloud wouldn't have said anything without prompting, but Zack did, "I remembered…someone from SOLDIER."

"Who?"

"My mentor. It's funny. I don't remember his name, but I remember him taking care of me."

"Sounds nice…why did it make you upset though?"

Zack paused. "I think I killed him."

Out of everything Tifa had been suspecting, this was the last thing. Something had happened and Zack was remembering a piece of his past. Maybe that would be a good thing…if that piece hadn't been traumatic. She waited, letting him compose himself.

"I mean, it's been coming back in pieces. And as it does, I just feel afraid that I don't know myself. How could I…." Zack gave a cynical chortle. "And you know, I think he was thanking me…for killing him…"

Tifa frowned, and then remembered something. "When you were asleep, you said a couple of names. One of them was a name….Angeal?"

Zack looked like a light turned on in his head. "That's it. His name…Angeal."

Tifa's light smile didn't even have a chance to slip into a frown before there was a knife at Zack's throat. "Suppose you forgot. Sector 8 is Turk's jurisdiction, slick."

* * *

><p><strong>To those who have been reading this for some time, I edited the first post's note a little bit. I've been asked frequently about pairings and such. So I'm going to repost the pairing list.<strong>

**Some of the pairings: ZackXTifa, ZackXAerith, mild ZackXJessie, CloudXTifa(very angsty) CloudXAerith(milder, but more present than ZackXJessie), BiggsXJessie, some fluffy YuffieXVincent planned **

**As if after this chapter, you weren't expecting the Fack/Ziti(my nickname for the pairing). **

**~Crisi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, I know I'm far later than usual and I guess these two chapters are my apology for that. I'm going to leave a short gap between posting the second, as I have a few last minute little edits to preform. Honestly I've been reworking them both a lot and I'm sort of in love with them now. Also, out of me being a picky perfectionist, I'm working on editing the earlier chapters, sprucing them up and such. There's a few things that, rereading them, I don't like or I believe could have been done better.  
>Anyways, I think you guys will really enjoy this chapter. A lot happens in it and most is really quite important...plus there's plenty of action...you like action right?<strong>

**Last Chapter: Zack and Tifa went out for a bite to eat and to talk a little. But they had an unexpected visitor...**

* * *

><p><em>Lie awake in bed at night<em>  
><em>And think about your life<em>  
><em>Do you want to be different?<em>  
><em>Try to let go of the truth<em>  
><em>The battles of your youth<em>  
><em>'Cause this is just a game<em>

_It's a beautiful lie_  
><em>It's a perfect denial<em>  
><em>Such a beautiful lie to believe in<em>  
><em>So beautiful, beautiful lie makes me<em>

_It's time to forget about the past_  
><em>To wash away what happened last<em>  
><em>Hide behind an empty face<em>  
><em>Don't ask too much the same<em>  
><em>'Cause this is just a game<em>

_Everyone's looking at me_  
><em>I'm running 'round in circles<em>  
><em>Plagued with a quiet desperation's building higher<em>  
><em>I've got to remember this is just a game<em>

_~A Beautiful Lie, 30 Seconds to Mars_

_Tifa's lyrical Theme  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Now listen," Said the untidy redhead holding the blade tightly at to Zack's throat. "You're going to do everything I tell you to nice and slow like. Or else."<p>

Footsteps. Tifa didn't even have enough time to spring to her feet before a knife was pressed to HER throat as well. She struggled for a moment, trying to at least glimpse the man, but the most she achieved was a shallow cut across her throat as the man standing over her grunted apologetically. The blood streaming down her throat was enough to effectively halt her struggles. She got the sense that the man over her was huge, a giant looming over her.

Her eyes flicked to Zack. His were slightly wide but he kept the rest of his expression schooled and controlled. She eyed the blade in the man's hand. He held it in a looser manner than he should have, but perhaps that was the point. He was exerting power over Zack. He could get out of the hold the other man had on him, but then he would have to contend with Tifa's captor as well. If this man wasn't so big, Tifa would think she could too.

"Stand up," The redhead barked. Tifa started, but the guy shook his head. "Not you sweetheart. Your sweet ass stays in the chair."

Zack slowly rose to his feet, towering over the red-haired man, yet somehow the other managed to keep the dagger at his throat. He looked defiantly into the man's eyes.

"Zack Fair, wow. Haven't had the pleasure for a while. Not since you ditched us in the desert." The smile on his face made Tifa sick. She had to restrain herself from spitting on him.

"'fraid you have me at a disadvantage. You know my name, but I don't remember yours." Zack drawled. The other man's eyes flared.

"Why you," The man hissed, "It's Reno. This time memorize it, porcupine."

"Okay, now that we're on a first name basis Reno, how about you put away the dagger and tell me what this is all about?" Zack proposed. Reno just laughed.

"As if you don't know, Fair. You're coming with us." He sounded a bit less smug about it though. Who the hell were these guys?

"No, I actually don't know," Zack pressed. "Now, why don't you put that fucking dagger away and let me and my friend get back to our meals."

"Sorry Pup, I can't—AHHHH!" Reno yelled as Zack plunged a dagger of his own into his leg. Zack moved fast after that. He broke Reno's grip on him and dropped to the ground, narrowly dodging Reno's furious strike at him. With a couple practiced hits so fast Tifa wasn't even sure where they landed, Reno slumped to the floor unconscious. Zack angled his body toward Tifa, his mouth pressed in a thin line.

"Stop or I'll cut her throat." Her captor all but growled. He had dragged her to her feet some time during the fight and was now edging away from Zack slowly. He made his promise more real by cutting Tifa a little bit more on the throat; a fresh trail of blood trickling down her ashen neck, joining the dried stream from earlier. Zack studied the other man wariliy for a moment and there was a short, tense stand off. Finally, he raised his hands submissively, but there was a glint in his eyes that only Tifa caught.

Then there came a loud 'BONG.' The big man fell against Tifa's back, his head caught in her hair. She quickly pulled herself out of his grasp and let him join his partner on the floor. The heck? Someone hit him? She turned around and was pleasantly surprised to find Kemma there, a big iron frying pan in her hands still high in the air poised for another strike. Tifa and Zack just stared at the portly woman for a moment.

"Kemma, you're awesome." Zack offered, a big, very Zackish grin on his face.

"Enough time for compliments later chickies." Kemma answered, but she did offer a half-smile the compliment. "Why didn't you tell me you were into something with the Turks? I would have told you to go elsewhere…"

"I didn't know…" Zack answered honestly. Kemma looked doubtful.

"The Turks have made this their latest hang out. Luckily none of them are in the room at the moment, but that'll change. They probably heard that," She hissed under her breath.

"Crap, we gotta go." Zack replied.

"No kidding." Tifa replied. She didn't exactly want to get caught by Turks.

"You can go out the skylight." Kemma gestured upwards. "There's more than one reason why I have this here."

Tifa was on the table before Kemma even finished her statement. The plates and glasses they'd been using were sent crashing to the floor, but she had no time to do more than utter a quick apology. She leapt upwards, easily catching the rim. She pulled herself up with then turned and extended her arm to help Zack up, but he sprung straight upwards, landing beside her with a heavy thunk. The two glanced at one another briefly then rushed off across black shingles, trying to keep as light on their feet as possible. They had to be quiet, so any Turks below wouldn't find them.

Tifa had no warning, no heads up. A bullet just suddenly shot up between her legs. She leaned back last second, her arms flailing as she tried to regain her balance. Another peppering of bullets cut through the roof and she lept to the side. Zack had already leapt straight up, unto one of the struts securing the upper plate. He scurried amongst them like a monkey, easily getting a good distance away before gesturing at her to follow. Tifa smirked. It was a good plan.

Tifa took a running leap at one, catching it easily and pulling herself up with cat like grace. She locked her eyes on Zack, following him through the gloomy series of pipes. The SOLDIER seemed at ease, pausing every couple seconds to glance back at her and make sure she was keeping up.

The loud report of gunfire announced that they had company. Tifa cussed as a bullet sailed past her left ear, missing her by inches. She spared a short glance down. One black-suited blond Turk stood with her legs splayed and her hands on a cold steel magnum gun. She was accompanied by a couple infantrymen, who seemed to be trying to help the rest of their small troop up, hopping with their arms flailing almost comically.

Tifa leapt to the next rafter, knowing she was now out of range for the gun, but that wouldn't last. She quickly righted herself on the rafter then jumped for the next. Zack was ahead of her, shimmying up one of the posts for an extended arch to his next jump. Beneath them they heard frustrated shouts, but she didn't stop again to gawk.

She could hear…someone… catching the pipes and struts just behind her with the deft ease. The blond was following them. Well, she would have a helluva time catching up. Tifa picked up her own pace. She had experience with escapes…being in AVALANCHE made that a guarantee.

At least with all the weaving they were doing it was near impossible to get a clear shot. Some of the struts were also less than stable, rusted out by oxidation. It might hold someone's weight, but if some idiot shot through it…well, a ton of metal would, likely as not, come tumbling down indiscriminately.

Luckily Sector Eight, like all other plates, was under construction, so there were plenty of cracks in the upper plate, where construction workers were trying to repair such broken struts or properly strengthen the plate. There was one such opening maybe 50 feet away.

Adrenaline shot through her system like a drug, making everything crisper and sharper. She could hear the metallic ring as she caught the next post; smell the sweat building on her skin. Her clothes caught on several of the rusted out struts, ripping with a resonating tearing sound. Yet she didn't stop to acknowledge them, even when one of the jagged edges cut through her thigh, cutting a gash across her mini skirt. Keep going. Keep jumping. Her abdominals screamed with effort, but she was so close! Ten feet then she had a straight shot up to the top. Five feet. One more catwalk. Her feet hit the walk with a dull thud and she pounded across it as quickly as possible. Her heart hammered so hard in her chest she was certain it was going to burst into a bloody mess. Then all of the sudden she fell, flopped right on her face as one of her ankles stopped all of her momentum.

She tried to crawl forward. She was so close! But her damn ankle was caught. She tried to tug it free but it wouldn't give. Then she saw just what it was that HAD her ankle. No metal ensnared her foot, but rather something biological…human. A hand, clasped tightly around her thin ankle. The blond Turk used Tifa as a sort of lever to fling herself onto the catwalk, while slamming Tifa to the floor. Tifa was quick to jump to her feet, but the other woman was on her the next instant. But she wasn't particularly experienced. Her fist sailed past Tifa's face as the elder woman dodged and then caught her overextended arm, smirking. She tossed the Turk in the air with ease that clearly shocked the small girl, flipping herself with the momentum and both her legs caught the young girl in the stomach. The blond shot through the air in a blur of black, skidding to a halt on the strut. Meanwhile Tifa caught her own landing easily.

The girl was persistent, Tifa would give her that. And resilient too. She got to her feet looking rather frayed and scuffed up, but no worse for wear in the end. With a yell, she rushed Tifa, kicking out at the other girl's feet in an attempt to knock her back over. Tifa danced around the other girl and threw a punch of her own. It didn't make contact with the other girl; she caught it just in time. But it did distract her long enough for Tifa to slice the air with a powerful kick.

The blond hadn't the strength nor speed to stop Tifa or evade. The blow slammed into her, nearly knocking her clean off the walk. She caught the railing with her hand and swung back toward her enemy. But Tifa wasn't there. She'd jumped back, escaping the Turk's reach by swaying backwards.

Tifa didn't wait for the girl to regain her footing. She rushed forward, her fists flying. The girl barely blocked, sliding backwards several feet before managing to regain a proper stance. But Tifa's next uppercut connected harshly with the girl's jaw. It crunched loudly and the girl winced in pain. That was when Tifa first noticed just how young she was. The girl couldn't be over 17… And while Tifa herself was only 20, this girl was set more petite. It felt…wrong to fight with her but Tifa had no choice. Turks were Turks, young or old. They were notorious being coldhearted assassins…yet how could someone be like that barely out of high school?

The girl collected herself in Tifa's hesitation and launched herself in a reckless assault, her limbs flailing madly but leaving far too many openings. The ease which Tifa dodged her was almost embarrassing. She sent a strike of her own, feigning an attack to her torso before plunging her fist into the girl's abdominals instead. The air rushed out of her lungs in a hurry as she crashed into the ground. Wryly Tifa recalled Zack's lessons…he always said to protect your stomach, not your chest. And now this Turk was definitely paying for it. Yet the blond didn't seem to get the hint. She staggered to her feet, near drunk with pain, continuously gasping like a dying fish. But the kid still was trying to come at her. Clearly out matched, yet she pressed on. Gotta admire that kind of guts. It was either very brave or very stupid…perhaps both.

Either way, Tifa had enough. She felt like she was beating up Marlene…going after this kid. It wasn't a pleasant experience. But even so, she wouldn't quit...Tifa saw it in those big brown eyes of hers. Better to put her down now before she really got hurt. She slammed her fist into the girl's head...a single practiced blow. It did the trick and Tifa stood victorious though not proud.

Much longer and the girl could have actually hurt herself. She might possibly have a concussion and a few bruises tomorrow, but both were better than broken limbs or even death. And, Tifa reflected, had she been wearing braced gloves, that was more than a possibility, it was a pretty high likelihood. The girl was alive...a quick check revealed a steady pulse.

She wiped a little gob of slightly-bloody spit from her mouth. Kid or not, Tifa didn't escape unscathed either. A few decent sized bruises and a shallow cut across her calf. Nothing really serious, but still painful.

She knew she had to get moving and fast before things got tricky. Down on the roof below, the soldiers were milling around nervously, their fingers twitching on the triggers as they kept glancing skywards at where Tifa stood.

They wouldn't risk hurting the Turk, she knew. But chances were high that the other Turks were right behind this girl. Turks who could manage the climb and were probably much older and more experienced her. They would pose a much greater threat than the kid rookie.

Tifa turned leapt straight up, catching the next bar. Zack stood, already to the top, watching her with a rather amusing expression on his face. She thrust her mass upwards, toward the glittering light overhead. It was easy goings for her the rest of the way up and Tifa scaled the entire thing feeling somehow refreshed. The left over adrenaline was doing wonders for her.

She reached the top and shot a weary grin at Zack, who extended his hand down to her with a wolfish grin of his own. She gratefully took it, happy she didn't have to pull herself up after that fight. They were home free now. It would be a simple matter of navigating through the barren districts then crowded streets. They would be back at Seventh Heaven before dinner. She felt so relieved that they had made it.

Nothing could prepare her for the extreme rush of fiery pain that engulfed her abdominal. Not even the loud bang moments before. The smile crumpled from her face first then Zack's. Her vision fogged and her limbs went lax as shock overwhelmed her senses. She heard a voice and felt something yank her arm from its socket and saw shapes and colors but her brain could not make a lick of sense of any of it. The only thing she could really comprehend was the familiarity of the face and the voice hovering over her.

"Z-Zack..." She drawled then she blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Cookies to everyone who guessed it was Reno. I quoted him exactly from Crisis Core haha. The next chapter will be coming at you quicker than Thursday. But of course, how quickly will be up to you guys...<strong>

**Next Chapter: Zack's on a race against time with little to go on to rescue Tifa. But with monsters and Turks proweling around, can he manage it?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holy wow an update twelve hours after the last! The apocalypse has arrived. Just as promised. Again A LOT happens in this one. This one has less action then the last, but it still has action.**

**Note: This chapter takes the last couple paragraphs of the last from Zack's perspective. Just to avoid confusion.**

**I'm also adding lyrics to all my chapters...some of the songs that really fit or have some significance. I've even dubbed a few as being the lyric-ed themes for different characters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>But now the current's only pulling me down<em>

_It's getting harder to breathe_

_It won't be too long and I'll be going under._

_Can you save me from this?_

_~It's not my time, 3 Doors Down_

* * *

><p>Zack watched Tifa open-mouthed. He'd been just about to climb down to help her, but found that she really didn't need help. She was such a sweet, gentle being that it was easy to forget she could kick ass like no one's business. Then she just continued right on up as if nothing ever stopped her.<p>

She got close enough to him to catch his eyes on her and she shot him a weary grin, to which he felt the corners of his own lips jerk upwards. She was within reach now and he extended his hand to meet her and hoist her the rest of the way up. She gratefully took his. It happened so quickly. A flash of black in his peripheral vision. A flash of light and a thunderous bang. Tifa's expression going from relieved and friendly to pressed inwards in a thin, painful line. The startled gasp she let out as all of the sudden, strength left her arms.

Zack reacted quickly, hoisting her upwards with a strong thrust. They were face to face for a moment...her red eyes looking right into his. He could barely stand the pain in hers..."Z-Zack..." She stammered out softly before her head lolled backwards. His eyes flickered down to her side. The tract was deep and torn, gushing blood out. He pulled her into his arms, cursing at the bloody hole in her side. She seemed so weak all of the sudden and he didn't like it in the least.

Down bellow, he could see a flicker of movement. Infantry swarmed around a black-suited Turk with long, black hair, his hand pressed firmly around a smoking gun and his face pressed in concentration. Angry glowing cerulean locked on deep brown through the tangle of bars.

He felt his lip curve up into a nasty snarl…an unusual pang of extreme loathing shooting through him. The face was familiar and not in a good way. He wanted to stay and he wanted to rip that indifferent expression off the Turk's face. Wanted to make the man suffer for daring to look so nonchalant about shooting Tifa. He saw red in his rage and felt blood boiling in every extremity as an angry bout of adrenaline flooded his veins. But the rational part of his brain knew he knew he couldn't stay, not even to settle the score.

There would be a time for that, but right now, Tifa was bleeding in his arms and more black-suited Turks were climbing onto the roof along with the first. It would take a while for them to get up here, but he knew they could and they would stop at nothing to get both of them.

He swung her limp body unto his back, her arms draped over his shoulders. Somehow, she had just enough strength to wrap her arms around his neck loosely. She felt so light...so fragile compared to the usual Tifa he knew. She shivered slightly against him. He took off at a moderate pace, acutely aware of her heart beating unevenly against his back and her painfully shallow breath trickling into his ear. They had come up through the districts, he realized.

The warehouse districts were empty as a drunk's pocketbook and similarly as bleak. Dirty and wreckage strewn, it was the perfect place to lose a tail. It was like a maze and many of the buildings were abandoned due to monster infestations. This was a popular area of town for monsters. They had easy access to both mako and food sources stored in the area. Not all merchants were careful enough with their supplies and it definitely showed.

But it was a horrible place to be injured for the same reason. Even if Tifa were hurt only mildly, blood attracted monsters like honey attracted bees. They couldn't afford to leave her wounds open, yet it was more serious than that. The shot had buried itself into her abdominals and likely ruptured some vitally important organs. He needed to find her something and fast or she would bleed out.

But resources were concentrated in only select areas of the districts. Unless he got unbelievably lucky and chose just the right building, he was unlikely to find any potions or healing materia. He couldn't exactly go wandering around with Tifa in tow...her body seized up with every step he took and he tried not to think about how much pain he was causing her. But he couldn't leave her either...not with her bleeding so heavily when a Kalm Fang could scent a single drop of blood in three miles.

Tifa shivered once more, a sensation that terrified him almost as much as the warm liquid dripping down his back. He readjusted her on his back and stooped over a tiny bit more, trying to keep his stride even and keep her comfortable.

He needed to get her to a safe place. She was fading…more than he chose to admit consciously.

The next corner he took looked far more promising. A large, well-kept two story warehouse loomed high over its neighbors. Its windows were intact and the siding was smooth and new. Such buildings were an anomaly in the districts. Perhaps it had a medical kit? It wasn't too big of a stretch to guess. Given that the place was being kept so pristine, there had to be maintenance workers and accidents happen. He decided he'd take his chances and pushed his way inside.  
>It was cool inside almost to the point of being frigid. The entrance opened up to a massive single room, almost cavernous. A couple rooms stemmed off the main one. Cold, grayish cement floors with a few, unidentifiable stains peppering the areas. The ground was covered in a film of dust save in a few bare spots where Shiva knows what once sat. White tarps covered the windows, obscuring the view of the street. There was little else in the room. There were a few odds and ends scattered across the floor in a haphazard way…someone had been in a great hurry to leave this place behind. He couldn't help but wonder why.<p>

He felt like he was violating a very desolate place. Tifa's blood dripped on the spotless flooring and his footsteps echoed against the walls, leaving imprints in the dust. There were a few leading out of the building that weren't his, but they were old. They'd been recovered by a tiny layer of grime, lesser than the area around them, but still there. He took another couple steps and the acrid smell of anesthetic hit his nose along with something…else. Something that made his muscles tighten and his heart drop into his stomach. His senses sharpened and his sensitive eyes could see ever granule in the dark, barren walls every lonely dust particle drifting in the air. It was a feeling he had scantly felt in his memory. Fear. Not the kind he felt for the bleeding girl on his back; something much more primal and terrible.  
>Tifa groaned into his back and he knew he hadn't the heart to move her...not even to escape the stark walls surrounding him. He propped her up against the nearest wall, his eyes slipping to her wound. The bullet had fragmented on impact...odd that a bullet from a handgun could do something like that, but he knew that Turks had all kinds of toys specialized for causing as much pain as possible. How he knew he wasn't sure, but it would be important to get those fragments out of the wound now.<br>Tifa herself didn't look very good, her skin pale and her side painted red. Yet she was still breathing...still fighting. Zack ripped his shirt from his back, tearing it into long strips of cloth. He quickly set himself to binding the wound as tightly as possible. Tifa grimaced and groaned loudly as he did, but he loved the sound. It meant that she was still with him.  
>"Tifa..." He said, keeping his tone soft, finishing her wrap. His entire shirt was in threads, but if it helped her, it was well worth it. Of course, it wasn't really his, he realized. But even if Biggs burned him in his sleep for destroying his shirt—which was entirely impossible—he couldn't help but feel it was worth it. He wouldn't see her die today…not while he could still do something about it. Still, stuck where they were with Turks likely patrolling on the streets just outside, he supposed they were…limited. The only real option was to explore the building itself, but he hadn't the heart to drag Tifa along with him.<p>

As he finished binding her, those beautiful rusty eyes of hers flickered open. Yet she didn't seem to see him...like she couldn't focus. She kept trying though…that was Tifa though. Always fighting, never really giving in. Her eyes found his despite the cloud of pain obscuring them. "Zack?"

"Heya champ." He said, a hand running through her hair. "You gave me a bit of a scare."

Tifa groaned in response. "What happened?" She asked, her voice sounding off. She tried to sit up further, grimacing, but Zack stopped her, gently but forcefully.

"Easy Teef. Don't move." Zack drew his lips into a thin line. "You were shot. I need to find you something or you might get in real trouble soon here…"

Tifa slowly tilted her head downwards, taking in the sight of her bandages for the first time. A little spot of blood was seeping through them already.

"Damn." She closed her eyes again, her face twisted. "I liked this shirt."

Zack let out a low chuckle. "At least you're still wearing one. Anyways, I'm going to search the building. With any luck, I'll find…something."

"What about your PHS?" Tifa asked. Amazing she could still think straight enough to have thought of that. Zack inclined his head and prodded his pockets.

"I think I left it in the restaurant. Yours?"

"Fell out during the climb." She answered through gritted teeth.

"Guess that's out. You think you can hold the fort on your own? I'll only be a shout away…" Zack said.

"I've been hurt before…been a while, but I think I can handle it…" Tifa answered. She tried to give him a broad smile, but Zack wasn't stupid. He knew she was much more hurt than she was letting on.

Still, even with her reassurances, he was reluctant to leave her. But there really was no other way. He nodded and wandered off into the warehouse, his steps sounding far too loud in the vast room. He stole a half-lidded glance back at Tifa before entering one of the many rooms. An overturned wooden chair that was more useful for kindling a fire than sitting in now. Some scraps of metal and a brownish stain he preferred not to think about. Spider webs on the wall…gah he hated spiders. But nothing this room…

There was something ominous about this building. Zack's hand itched, hovering over the place where the Buster Sword normally rested on his back. He felt insecure without it. But at least he wasn't entirely defenseless. He drew the dagger he'd been carrying...a twisted blade with wicked sharp edges. The sight of his reflection in its shimmering tang calmed him somehow.

He continued to trudge down the corridor, finding each subsequent room no more promising then the last. And with each step, he felt more uneasy. He felt as if…he was being watched. Yet he could sense nothing that indicated he had a tail. No notable scents or sounds. Just one rat that skittered frantically across his path into the gloom.

This corridor ended in a room…one that was shut firmly. The rest of the rooms were wide open but this one…this one was bolted. His curiosity piqued…as did that nagging sense in his gut to be careful…

Yet he felt…drawn…to that room. Like a moth is inexplicably drawn to flame. And just as a moth, even though their attraction was potentially dangerous, Zack kept moving forward towards it rather than away as he should.

As he neared, he could hear something. A faint scratching followed by a rustling sound on the other side. He took another, resonating step forward and the sounds died away.

His hands found the door and almost absently he started picking the lock with the sharp point of his dagger. Yet another skill he had inherited from his hazy past. It clicked and the door slid open.

Zack blinked. It was black in here…darker than all of the rest of the rooms he had been in. Even his sensitive eyes could barely make out his own hand in front of his face. And something…smelled. It seared his nostrils and he wouldn't have been surprised if the hairs in them were burned off. His hands fumbled on the wall on impulse, hunting for a light switch. They slid across a button and he pressed down on it.

And he wished he hadn't almost immediately afterwards.

He stumbled a little, disoriented, as white light flooded his vision. He blinked at the harsh light and found himself in standing in the middle of a lab. White walls, tinged slightly green and brown in spots from Goddess-knows-what. Machinery scattered around and monitors sitting with blacked screens.

Only this lab had seen better days.

One of the chambers, normally containing a specimen, was shattered. Monitors and equipment lay in broken, crumpled heaps. Spattered across the walls and debris was mako and blood. Lots of blood, pints if the walls were anything to go by. Enough to bleed more than one person dry…

Zack felt his every sense go awire. He was seeing and smelling and tasting and thinking all in the same breath. Yet, it was almost as if he were far, far away. All in the same moment. Every nerve in his body pulsated and he found himself gasping for breath. Pain exploded into his head as an extremely unpleasant voice echoed in his head.

_You certainly are a fascinating specimen. Doubtless your time here will be most enlightening._

Zack shivered, a fine sheen of sweat. His stomach was clenching and he had to swallow a bit of bile, blinking rapidly. The world swam in a sea of green. It felt as if body were being scorched by acid, burned away slowly in place of something…else. Pain was something that he was accustomed to, even enjoyed. Pain proved he was still alive, still real. But this, this was not pain; it was agony. Raw and ripped.

It so stole his senses that he could sense nothing else. He crumpled to his knees, his very bones betraying him. His heart thudded painfully in his chest, sending a roaring rush into his ears.

Zack didn't know how long he sat like that. Time seemed to take on a different meaning. It was irrelevant, blurring by at an incomprehensible speed.

Yet somehow, he found his feet at long last and was quick to leave that laboratory, bolting the door behind him. The lingering feeling of pain was all but traced away by the hoarse sound that came to his ears.

"Zack!" A painfully familiar voice cried out. Tifa! Calling for him. A crash.

Zack swore and raced down the hall, his blade drawn. He tore through the forlorn halls, heedless of the thrum of his heart or the pounding of his feet. He felt numb. He'd nearly forgotten about her. How the hell could he have forgotten?

The instant he entered the room he saw why Tifa had called out him. Or rather, he nearly tripped over it. Spiky, fat, orange and oddly bouncy. Red caps…five of them. And something…else. Something Zack had no name for off hand… Tifa lay on the ground, three unconscious red caps scattered around her. She'd put up a fight even injured. But now, fresh blood covered the dusty ground. The thing that Zack didn't have a name for…it was hovering over her. It seemed too preoccupied with her to even notice Zack, yet Zack couldn't really get a good look at it….nor could he really see what it was doing to Tifa. All he could see was a mesh of orange and blue. The red caps stayed clear of the spot, their attention entirely on Zack.

The one he almost fallen over turned toward him, its green tongue lashing out at him. Zack jumped backwards, twisting his blade downwards for a thrust. The glinting steel made contact with its tongue and the thing bellowed in rage as he cleaved it in half. It rushed forward to him in a blind, foolish rage. With a quick lash, Zack dispatched the beast, its entrails spilling unto the floor.

Another one came at him, slapping its whip-like tongue in the spot he'd just been. Zack had flung himself into the air. The red cap's tongue lashed at him and he flipped midair, barely avoiding the barbed whip. He came down hard on top of the red cap. He thrust his dagger through its skull then used it as a platform to launch himself into the air once more. The red cap staggered for a moment then fell into a heap on the floor.

Zack landed in front of another and was prepared to slay it as well. But before he could lay one finger on it, a four-point shuriken sliced its head clean off. It was dead before its fat body hit the ground. The shuriken turned like a boomerang, spinning rapidly back to the corner of the room. Zack noted that the other red cap was also decapitated in a similar fashion.

But he had bigger problems then a couple of spiny, overgrown toads. Tightly gripping the shuriken was a girl dressed in a form-fitting black suit. Wavy red hair and a pretty face, but Zack knew better than to drop his guard. She was a goddamn Turk. Enemy, his mind screamed. His every instinct told him to keep eyes on her, to get her before she had a chance to get him. Her attentions, however, were much more fixated on the ugly thing that was hanging all over Tifa.

Monster now, Turk later.

Zack moved swiftly toward the creature, his dagger prepped to plunge into its side. It detected him at the last moment possible and jumped aside, forcing him to stop his attack so he wouldn't slam into Tifa's limp, bloody body. He bit his lip and told himself not to look at Tifa…if he did, then he'd leave his back open to attack by his two enemies and he didn't want that.

The thing gave a warped growl, almost like it was gargling water and screeching at the same time. He noted its razor teeth, coated in blood. Its entire jaw was. Tifa's blood, Zack realized, dark thoughts swelling in his mind. Tentacles fanning out from its head. Its upper half was vibrant blue and its lower was orange. Zack could see every one of its corded muscles shifting under its skin, taunt. Its back was lined in spiked running length wise down its back. It was looking at him, its bright blue eyes glowing with mako.

Zack shifted into a more defensive stance, careful to shield Tifa from both. He waited for either enemy, Turk or monster, to attack, but the assault never came. The thing just looked at him with an odd expression on its warped face. And the Turk? She chucked her shuriken not at Zack, but at the monster. The weapon whistled lowly as it sailed through the air. The monster's head snapped up and it threw itself to one side, the weapon missing by a hairsbreadth. The shuriken embedded in the wall behind the thing. The Turk had rushed forward while the monster was distracted, a short, straight dagger in one hand. She reached it the next instant, cutting through the air. The monster ducked beneath it and barreled into her, knocking the breath from her.

But it let her go and stood on the other side, its beady blue eyes once more locked on Zack and Tifa. But the girl wasn't done with it. She slashed out at it, her weapon gleaming in anticipation for blood. At the last second the monster raised its arm. The appendage grew a bony cover right in front of Zack's eyes and it easily caught the Turk's weapon, the remainder of her momentum sliding the blade off to one side.

Un-phased, she took full advantage of this, cutting with a swift strike downwards. Her blade just barely grazed its leg, skinning some of the orange muscle from bone. The monster let out a shallow shriek and backhanded the Turk, its clawed fingers cutting her face as she was sent flying. She hit the wall, but was quick to spring to her feet, kicking off of the wall. She flew back towards her enemy.

She engaged it with a series of lightning fast jabs and slashes. It snarled, its teeth snapping wildly, but curiously stayed in a defensive position. The red-head's face was pressed in concentration, but the monster dodged every hit, its eyes wild and its motions precise.

The Turk's eyes glinted malevolently and she suddenly let off a burst of flame courteously of a fire materia. The whole place lit up orange, sharpening the shadows of everyone present momentarily The abruptness of the cast caught the thing off guard and part its skin was singed by the heat. But when the fire died away, it was nearly three meters from where it had been to begin with.

Its head snapped around nervously as if gauging its options. It stared hard at Tifa and Zack then the encroaching Turk. Then its head snapped toward the window. With another half-shriek-half-drowned-growl, the monster had leapt straight towards the window. Glass shattered all over the place as it impacted and disappeared from Zack's sight. The Turk ran after it with a shout. She stood in front of the gaping window, but the thing had vanished into the dark streets of the districts.

"Damn." She hissed, staring at the greenish blood on the glass. The tarp flapped from a slight breeze, silhouetting her. Zack positioned himself between Tifa and her, his knife still at the ready. "You can put that away, Zack."

Zack stayed silent, refusing to relax even in the slightest. She turned back toward him and inclined her head, her arms crossed and her own weapon tucked back in the folds of her suit. "Come on. I thought you trusted me."

"Trusted a Turk? That's almost funny." Zack let out a chuckle that sounded very jaded even to him.

"Zack, it's me. Remember?" She glanced downwards at Tifa. "She doesn't look so good. Why is it whenever I see you lately you're toting around someone unconscious?"

She took a step toward them, but Zack raised his dagger threateningly. "Not a step closer."

"Zack, please. She's hurt. She needs medical attention." The girl pleaded.

"Nice try. It was the Turks that did this to her." Zack growled back. His mistrust shot a pained look across her face. She began digging around in her pockets. Every instinct told him to rush her while she was distracted before she calls for back up or pulls a gun. But he'd be leaving Tifa unprotected and he couldn't do that. Not again… So instead, he tensed, ready for action. She finally pulled out a small vile.

"Here. This will help her out Zack. Let me just give it to her."

"No, for all I know that's poison." The girl cocked her brow. To his shock, she popped the cork off and took a small sip.

"Satisfied?" She asked. Zack was still skeptical to be honest. For all he knew, it could still be poison or worse. Some Turks would do anything to get the job done, even kill themselves. However, her actions didn't quite add up. She could have knocked him out long before he even noticed she was there. He would have been distracted enough. And then she could do whatever she pleased with them. But she'd helped kill the monsters instead. Why? What would be the purpose of killing Tifa as well? She would bleed out on her own if her appearance at the moment was anything to go by…

Zack realized he had no choice. He snatched the potion from the Turk's hand, but didn't put away his knife. Bending over, he got his first real look at Tifa and he hated what he saw.

Bite marks in small, red crescents on her forearms…the red caps. They bit into flesh and lapped up blood with those long tongues of theirs. Her bandages had been torn clean off and her wound was bleeding anew. That was surely work of the unidentified fiend…and they looked nasty. Zack longed to chase after that beast and kill it for what it did to her. Her complexion was pallid and her breathing faint. She wouldn't have lasted much longer, but with any luck the potion would work miracles. He brought the potion to his nose and was rewarded with a sweet, pure electric buzz…it smelled right. Hell, it smelled powerful; just inhaling the stuff made him feel damn good.

"Tifa…" He shook her shoulders slightly, his senses still acutely aware of the Turk behind him. She didn't really respond, just let out this extremely light, gaspy sound. "I'm going to give you something to make you better. But you're going to have to swallow it. Okay?"

He slipped the flask to her lips and massaged her throat to help her swallow. He was rewarded by the slight feel of her throat bobbing as she swallowed. He made sure she drank every last drop then sat up. Her wounds…even the one in her stomach…glowed light blue. He watched, slightly fascinated, as the tissues sewed up until the wounds vanished completely. Zack continued to watch the warm glow, choosing to ignore the Turk for the moment. It was working, so he'd trust her enough not to kill her for getting close. She had crossed the distance between them and was now mere feet away, watching as Tifa became whole once more. The potion didn't even leave scars, as most did. That meant it was especially potent.

"She lost a lot of blood, so it'll probably be a while before she wakes up. But the potion should hasten her cell replication as well, so while she won't be one hundred percent, she'll still be able to function. She'll be good as new by tomorrow." Zack nodded and he scanned Tifa's blood-spattered face.

"What kind was it? I don't know of many that can heal this much damage so easily." Zack asked, semi-skeptically.

"Phoenix down." Zack turned to her, his eyes once more mistrusting. Phoenix downs were exceedingly rare and expensive. People never just gave them away. They were rumored to be so powerful, they could revive the freshly dead and cure any ailment. But such a thing was not true. Zack knew that much from the few memories he did have. "Nothing else would have worked on her. She was too far gone…"

"Why would you…you don't even know her…" Zack asked.

"She needed it. It was the least I can do after everything…" She answered, semi-evasively. Zack contemplated that for a long time. He definitely felt her face to be familiar and her voice…he recognized it now. Yet another disembodied voice from his hazy past.

"Who are you?" He asked suddenly, looking deep into the Turk's brown eyes. He couldn't shake the familiarity in her face any more than he had been able to with the other Turks he'd met. But unlike them, he felt a bit more…comfortable…around her. More inclined to trust her. But Zack was still apprehensive about even looking at a Turk. The last couple hours had left quite the impression on him and not in a good way.

She pressed her lips. "Zack…you know me. Just think on it and it'll come to you."

Zack looked doubtful. He had yet to trigger a memory intentionally. They always seemed to hit at the most inappropriate times, never when he simply willed them. But he still did as she said. He looked at her face, feeling a tad bit creepy with the intensity that he was concentrating on her features. He felt certain it would be for not. Yet a name did come to him. It slid out his lips before he even registered it. "Cissnei. You're Cissnei."

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, there's a lot of going ons in this chapter. It'll be important to remember most of this as well.<strong>

**Many of you have asked about Cloud recently and all I can tell you is that no he isn't dead, yes he will be showing up fairly soon.**

**Next Chapter: Cissnei has a few things she needs to speak with Zack about. Most of them aren't too good...**

**~Crisi  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Last time: Tseng shot Tifa and Zack was left to try and heal her. He came upon a warehouse in the districts and tried to find something to heal her with. He failed to turn up anything but red caps and a makonoid. With Tifa on the line, Zack attacked the monsters but discovered he wasn't alone. Cissnei turned up and dispatched the remaining red caps, but the makonoid escaped, leaving Tifa in grievous condition. Cissnei gave her a phoenix down.**

**PS Lyrically this song up top fits, but if you wanted a song to fit the fight scene, use Wings of a Butterfly. Also, this song below is cut up. Took me a while to find a song I felt fits so I hope you guys like it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>I've noticed<em>  
><em>People, they all have motives<em>  
><em>Different, yet all the same<em>  
><em>I fumbled<em>  
><em>Through every word that was spoken<em>  
><em>And I barely knew your name<em>

_I'm tongue tied_  
><em>It runs through my blood and my insides<em>  
><em>Some things we can't escape<em>  
><em>But if we try, if we try<em>  
><em>We can leave this behind<em>

_It's been a lifetime_  
><em>A lifetime we waited for<em>  
><em>A simple question, kid<em>  
><em>Are you with me, or not at all?<em>

_Your eyes wide_  
><em>The always ahead of the curve type<em>  
><em>Quiet and confident<em>  
><em>We stood there<em>  
><em>Awkward and youthful, we tangled<em>  
><em>A piece of my soul escaped<em>

_~Lifetime(Sleeping with Giants) By The Academy is..._

* * *

><p>Zack blinked in surprise, completely caught off guard. He hadn't expected her name to come to him that easily. Nothing else had…why did he know her? How did he…<p>

Cissnei cast him a half smile. "I'm glad you remember me."

But that was just the thing…he didn't. He knew nothing of her than what his eyes and ears told him.

She remained at the window, examining the broken glass. "At least he didn't get away unscathed. He'll be easy to track like this…" She picked up a single shard, twirling it in her fingers. It was coated in a sickly green substance that smelled so strongly and so foul he blanched. She caught his gaze and gestured to the glass. "Blood. Lots of it. He got hit pretty bad."

"What was that thing?" Zack asked.

"Makonoid. Hojo's little pet gone full fledged monster." She answered, her tone fairly nonchalant. She offhandedly brought her left knuckle to her face, examining a shallow cut across it. "They've been real pests recently. Shiva knows where they keep coming from or why they're attacking NOW of all times…"

"Makonoid…" Zack parroted. It fit unsettlingly well on his tongue. Yet it brought a bitter tang to his mouth and he grimaced slightly. Familiarity had struck once more; a daunting, cruel enemy under the guise of a friend. The word didn't bring back a good feeling. Far from it in fact. He remembered…something. This wasn't the first time he had seen one. Then the figurative light bulb flickered to life in his head. "The lab…there's one here. It probably escaped from there."

She nodded slowly. "I'll check it out later. Right now, we have bigger things to discuss." Turning toward Zack, she scrutinized him for a moment, her eyes scanning him in a way that made him want to squirm. He resisted the urge and stared her down, his gaze unwavering. "I'd say I was glad to see you under just about any other circumstance. How is it that you managed to get the attention of every Turk in the company so effectively so quickly?"

"I guess you guys just like me that much. Never knew I was so famous. Think I could start selling autographs?" He smiled at her impishly. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious Zack. Half the infantry is out searching for you right now too. When the hell did you become one to throw caution to the wind?" Cissnei's tone was hard and chiding, but the smile she was biting back did not go unnoticed.

"Honestly? I don't really know."

She frowned slightly. "You need to be more careful. It was pretty easy to track you here…"

Zack rubbed his hands across his face, giving an exasperated sigh. "I know…There wasn't exactly that much I could do to cover myself…" He gestured to Tifa's sleeping form. "I didn't have anything to heal her."

She let out a drawn out puff. "Well, you're safe…this time. I cleaned up after you and planted a couple of false leads while I was out there. The rest of the Turks will be on the other side of the city by now."

"Thanks."

"If you really want to thank me be careful next time. I don't know if I can cover for you again."

"Why did you?" Zack asked.

"Because you're my friend," The slight stress on the word 'friend' answered Zack's unasked question…as did her struggle to maintain a far too-plain expression. They had never been anything greater than friends, but she wanted more. Something he knew he could not give her, he subconsciously realized. Then or now.

"Then why don't I remember you?" Zack asked seriously. He studied her reaction with carefully schooled eyes. She was looking at him but her eyes shifted ever so slightly to one side so that they wouldn't quite fixate on his. She crossed her arms again, clearly much more comfortable less exposed.

"It's a long story…one we can get into later. Right now we have bigger problems. There's something I need to tell you and we don't have much time." She turned her back on him. She seemed completely at ease in his presence. He faintly considered attacking her, but the notion faded as quickly as it drifted into his mind. Some barrier had been broken between them and he was just curious now. She knew him from his enigmatic past, and she hadn't tried to kill him…yet. The pull he was feeling toward her was very similar to what drew him to Tifa.

She reached the far wall and with a single tug, she removed her shuriken from where it was embedded in the concrete. Her hands grazed over each individual point, clearly taking inventory of any new scratches or dings acquired during the fight. Another name drifted into his mind…Rekka. Her weapon's name was Rekka. How on earth did he suddenly know that?

Cissnei's head snapped back toward him, her brown eyes locking on his. He must have said that out loud, he realized. "Can you really say you don't know me if you know my name and Rekka?"

It did seem rather odd, Zack had to admit. "That's about all I know…And I'm sick of it. It's frustrating when complete strangers know my name…" On one occasion he'd gone out to pick something up and had a clerk, who he had never seen once in his life, address him by name. People on the streets waved or smiled at him and he never had a clue how he knew him or who they were. Nothing could be more frustrating to Zack honestly. He was a people person and he prided himself on being able to attach faces to names far better than most.

"But your memories are coming back, aren't they?"

"Somewhat…in bits and pieces and painstakingly slow."

"Then just be patient." She swept a hand through her hair, pushing it back from her ear. "But in the mean time, you need to be careful."

"So you've said." Zack teased.

"It's more than that, Zack…more than just the company you have to worry about." Her tone was completely humorless and her eyes narrowed. "Honestly, I was going to come find you before all this... to warn you. You have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

She didn't reply for a moment. "Shinra's sent a nightmare after you. They've known you're alive ever since you and those eco-terrorists blew up the reactor. Zack…this thing…he isn't pretty. Hardly human to be perfectly honest."

Zack leaned forward, his brow furrowed. "Like that makonoid."

Cissnei shook her head. "Worse. He's…the company's greatest creation…and also their nastiest. But normally, he's pretty difficult to control. But when they assigned him you Zack…the way Reno tells it he was practically jumping for joy. He's damn good too and the fact that he actually wants to catch you…it doesn't bode well."

Her voice died away for a moment as her words sunk their teeth into Zack. There was something about her tone in that moment that had his skin crawling slightly. She just took down a whole sling of monsters without batting an eyelash, yet this…thing had her obviously a bit frightened…and she was (maybe) on it's side. When he finally looked again, he found she was no longer where he last saw her.

She was suddenly on her knees beside him, her eyes fixed on Tifa. Zack had to stop himself from lashing out at her as she reached out toward the pale girl. Tifa let out a small sound as Cissnei set a hand gingerly across her forehead. She slid her hand down to the other girl's neck to check her heart rate. Her face pinched slightly and Zack knew exactly what she was thinking; he could hear the fluttering quality to Tifa's heart. She may be healed, but she'd lost a lot of blood. Downs couldn't fix that.

"She'll need blood restorative... and something to get the iron round out of her system." Cissnei said, her hands digging in her pocket. She pulled out a few tiny little vials, clinking in her palms softly. Each contained a few ounces of bluish, glowing liquid. She set all but one of them on her lap and removed the stopper from the last. She pressed the vial to Tifa's lips, slowly spilling its contents into her mouth. When every drop was gone, Cissnei dropped the empty vial and gestured to Zack. "These were designed for SOLDIERs unfortunately. It can damage regular people's systems if too much is administered at once. Give her one of these every three hours and she'll be better by tomorrow."

Both of them watched Tifa for a time. The life had started to return to her; her heart rate getting a bit steadier and her skin a bit less pallid. The faint light trickling down from the gaping window illuminated her face. One of her cheek muscles twitched slightly and Zack's breath caught in his throat, as if the air in his lungs had suddenly become thick and sodden as a wet rag. Her garnet eyes flickered open. That color of red had never been so comforting.

He'd come to rely on Tifa so much…coming to close to losing her was disquieting. He knew beyond all doubt he owed her his life. He'd have bled out on the streets or been captured by Shinra without her.

"Hey sleepy. How're you feeling?" He asked.

"Like I got trampled by a behemoth and his gang of pet red caps." She stammered out sleepily. It came out jumbled, but Zack understood. She did remember the creatures…but he hoped not the makonoid. She blinked hard for a moment, her eyes groggily falling on Cissnei. Even exhausted, she still somehow managed to summon a groggy, panicked look. "There's a…Turk."

"It's okay. She's a friend." Zack assured her with a half smile.

Said Turk had risen to her feet, looking around the room with trepidation. "We better move before things get tricky…they've stopped trusting me so much since…" She trailed off, her stance growing a tad bit more rigid. Zack nodded slowly, his eyes not leaving Tifa.

"You think you can stand?"

"Maybe…" Tifa looked doubtful, but she still tried to pull her feet under her. She struggled for a moment, her muscles straining, before, with a little support from Zack, she was able to stand. Zack let her lean on him, taking the burden of most of her weight.

"Thanks, Cissnei, for everything." Zack started to limp Tifa toward the door, but Cissnei had other ideas. She caught his free wrist, effectively bringing both to a halt.

"Zack, you can be a major blockhead at times. I didn't save you just so you could run off and get yourself in trouble again. And I can guarantee that's exactly what'll happen if you go out there alone."

Zack blew at the clump of raven hair that had somehow found its way once more in front of his eyes. "What, exactly, do you suggest then?"

Cissnei drew her lips into a thin line. "Follow me." She started to walk off, then paused. "And do everything I tell you to when I tell you to. I say duck you hit the ground. I say run you go. I-"

"Say dance I mamba. I get it, Ciss."

Cissnei frowned, but said nothing more challenging it. She drew a gun—how many weapons did she have on her, Zack had to wonder...

Cissnei seemed to guess exactly what he was thinking. "A lot." She led the way to the door, raising her hand to stop Zack and Tifa. She slipped out the door ahead of them to look around…make sure the coast was clear. Zack sighed. He wasn't use to being babied like this, but he didn't complain or object.

Cissnei poked her head back in and held the door wide open, a silent cue that the coast was clear. He adjusted his arm around Tifa and guided her out into the light. Of course, there wasn't so much light now. The sun was hovering over the horizon, making the city glow as if someone had set it ablaze and lengthening the shadows. Tifa shivered slightly, burying her head into his shoulders. He readjusted her, keeping her up on her feet but allowing him to see her eyes.

"You okay?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing." It didn't look like nothing, but he didn't press it.

Cissnei was about six feet ahead of them, scanning the streets. She motioned Zack toward the wall without looking at him. "You still got that dagger?"

"Yeah, have I ever forgotten a weapon before?"

"Well, there was this one time you got so excited on a mission you rushed in without even your broadsword…or any backup for that matter." Her tone was somewhere between teasing and annoyed. "I had to save your overeager butt."

Zack may not remember, but could he see himself doing something like that? Probably. He shrugged and drew his dagger, not offering any rise to Cissnei's commentary. Her attentions, too, were elsewhere. Patrolling a crossroads where two alleyways met, mere feet from where they stood, were a few of the weirdest monsters Zack had ever seen, yet their names were not lost on him.

All eleven of them had a similar build…wings large, leathery and taloned. A blobby, deformed globe for a body and at the center a bulging eye. Below that was a gaping, overly fanged mouth. Two stubby clawed legs that seemed to periodically grip the air as if prey would materialize in them. Each also had a long tale, which scraped the ground as it hovered over the ground. Ten of them were a sickly yellow color and their circular bodies were about twice the size of Zack's head. The last was green, deep and dingy, with purple tingeing its fangs. Venom, Zack realized. It was twice the size of the others and seemed much nastier in general.

The ten were Fly Eyes and the big one was a death gaze. Related monsters that didn't occur naturally. Both breeds started spawning when Shinra first started harvesting mako. Increased supplies of mako gave them abilities over lightning…the smaller ones could spit sparks at enemies and the bigger one shot actual bolts. The easiest way to beat them was to slow them down…time materia worked best, but lobbing off one of their wings could do just as well.

Something glittered in Cissnei's palm and Zack smirked. Mastered time materia. Perfect. She threw it toward him and he caught it easily. "What about you?"

She pulled out another one, top notch. "There are perks of being a Turk sometimes."

"Tifa, can you-"

"I'll be okay. Hurry before those things smell me." She had a point. There was still a good amount of blood on her, but they were upwind. The moment the wind changed…that would be the problem.

"Right…big one first?"

"No, the little ones. You can freeze three of the smaller at a time, but the big one…it's going to take both of us since you inconveniently forgot your Buster Sword…" He chose not to object. The Buster's reach would have been an incredible asset here. Zack nodded slowly, his eyes slipping over to where two of them hovered, their attentions focused elsewhere.

He charged the materia so it would be ready for quick use then quietly, yet swiftly started forward. Cissnei followed his lead, stealthily slipping around the other side. With any luck, this would be a clean, easy cut.

* * *

><p>Tifa's mind was about as organized as Bigg's sock drawer. Which is to say it was a complete mess. Every time a thought came to her in the jumbled mess inside her head, it would slip away before she really got the chance to register it.<p>

…

She hated being helpless. It was the one thing she'd prided herself on…that inner strength that had earned her admiration time after time. Not being a clingy invalid, but actually being able to fight. To defend. But there wasn't much she could do. She could barely stand, braced up against a gritty alley wall. Much less do anything worthwhile. She suppressed a groan as a wave of dizziness hit her. She gave up thinking (and standing for that matter…her legs were bloody killing her) and instead decided to watch as the others took care of it.

Zack crept around the edge of sight, practically on the tips of his toes but quick and more nimbly than should be possible. His dagger caught the moonlight lustrously, poised for the strike and hungry for blood. He watched the monsters with obvious trepedation, but especially that death gaze. Cissnei ran parallel, time materia glowing softly in her palm. They were encircling the enemy…staging an ambush as they both dipped in and out of the shadows. Once both of them were in position, Zack gave Cissnei a subtle nod. It all happened in a flash after that. Of flesh and movement and the bluish light time materia gave off.

Zack and Cissnei's materias activated in the same instant, catching two fly eyes a piece in their arresting auras. With a yell, Zack punched a hole straight through his target as the other four—death gaze included—scattered thinly, startled and disoriented by the sudden attack. The second was down almost immediately, sliced to ribbons of goo and mako.

Cissnei dispatched her two in a rush of silver, mere seconds behind Zack's lightning fast attacks. The ease with which she did so unsettled Tifa. If this Turk decided to betray them, there would be little either of them could do to counter her. Well, little Tifa could do in any case. She spun the blade in her hand for a moment as one of the fly eyes lined her up warily, as if it was trying to ascertain how best to attack her. Her lips pursed as she too contemplated her strategy. Seemingly without warning, a bolt of electricity cracked through the air. Cissnei evaded the attack with reflexes boarding on precognizant, splitting the pavement where Cissnei had previously been. In one smooth practiced move, Cissnei's shruiken cut through the air in like, only the fly eye couldn't escape. It struck the monster in one of the wings as the bulgy bulb made an attempt at dodging. Greenish blood split across the alley as it shrieked in pain. With only one wing keeping it aloft, the fly eye lopsidedly attempted to make a retreat but it was already too late. Cissnei scored a hole right in the monster's gaping eye and it flopped down by her feet. She drew her weapon from its fleshy sheathe and spun around toward Zack, who had taken down another one of the fly eyes but currently had his hands full with a very angry death gaze.

It lashed its tail out at Zack, sending him back a couple feet before firing a bolt of lightning his way. The abruptness of the attack gave Zack very little reaction time and as a result, it grazed his heel as he leapt away from the majority of the blast. He crashed to the ground painfully, his muscles spasm-ing from electricity surging through him, but he was on his feet in a moment abet favoring his left leg a little.

Cissnei threw her shruiken at the death gaze, effectively distracting it from Zack temporarily as it hissed at its new opponent. She was at his side without a moment's hesitation, even thinking to cover his right side. He quipped a comment at her, lost to Tifa due to the distance, and she smirked slightly. They were an effective team. From the moment she joined up with him it was clear to Tifa this wasn't the first time they'd worked together. In the back of her mind, Tifa knew she shouldn't be surprised. He was SOLDIER and SOLDIER occasionally worked with Turks. Yet it had slipped her mind until now just what that meant. Zack was one of them to her…one of AVALANCHE. She'd almost forgotten that he was ever anything but.

Between Zack and Cissnei, the death gaze seemed to know it was outmatched. It hovered a little higher, out of reach of most of the methods either had at their disposal. Firing electric missiles from the safety of the sky. Cissnei launched her weapon at it once more, but this time the death gaze slapped it out of the sky with its tail. She rushed to pick it up, but the death gaze chose that moment to launch a bolt her direction. She managed to dodge the bolt but not a second fly eye(who seemingly came out of no where)'s attack. The globby monster slammed into her full force, its deadly talons raking across her arm. She did manage, however, to catch it by its tail as it came to make a second pass at it, but just as she was going in for the kill the death gaze sent yet another bolt at her. This one cut through her mid-stomach and sent both her and the now deep-fried fly eye sprawling to the ground. She seemed to be down for the moment.

Unfortunately the death gaze hadn't been watching Zack. He rushed at the far wall and with agility on the cusp of inhuman. Impossibly, he ping-ponged between the two alley walls, his fingers catching the stone as he made his ascent. At the peak of his climb he back flipped off the wall with an almighty kick and somersaulted midair, his dagger poised to strike, a few times before coming down—hard—on the death gaze. His weapon opened up a deep slash as he continued his decent downward. It roared in pain and blindly struck out with its claws, grazing Zack's bare chest slightly as he plummeted back down to the ground, halting his momentum with a drop-roll. The death gaze was badly wounded, but not mortally just yet. It lunged down angrily towards Zack, its toxin-coated teeth bared.

"ZACK!" Tifa yelled reflexively. He snapped to attention and the death gaze missed him by mere inches. Tifa might have breathed a sigh of relief had she not noticed she'd gotten more than just Zack's attention with that yell. The remaining two fly eyes, whom were previously intently watching the fight and looking for an opening, noticed her. Injured, weak, easy prey.

"Not good," She stammered as they eagerly rushed towards her, their teeth bared gleefully. Her hands fumbled against the alley, searching for something, anything, that might be a good weapon, but all she found was a glass bottle. "ZACK! CISSNEI!"

Cissnei's only reply was a pained groan as her body writhed. Zack's head swiveled toward her. "Tifa!" Zack started towards her, but was barred by the death gaze's lethal jaws. He was force to jump backwards, panic etched on his face.

He couldn't help her, Tifa realized with mounting horror. She'd have to fight her way out of this again. Luckily she wasn't as outnumbered as earlier, but she was also more drained. Phoenix downs weren't magical; they drew on the body's reserves and enhanced the healing process. But they left you weak and Tifa figured the blood loss and the iron coursing through her system couldn't be any more help.

She slammed the end of the bottle down on the pavement and it shattered across the ground. Glass shards flew everywhere, leaving her with the jagged stem. Using the wall to brace herself, she held out the fragmented glass as if it were a sword. The fly eyes slowed their approach, analyzing her with their big, ugly eyes.

The first one approached her in a flurry of wings and claws. She waved the broken bottle around frenetically; catching every jab the fly eye sent her way. With a grunt and a thrust, she slashed downwards with all the strength she could muster and the fly eye screamed with pain as one of its talon-ed paws clean off. Its mouth snapped at her in retaliation and her drunken reflexes couldn't escape quick enough. Its fetid teeth sunk into her forearm and Tifa cried out as pain show through her arm, tearing the tender nerve endings.

"TIFA!" Zack roared and it was enough to snap her out of it. She lunged forward, taking the fly eye by surprise as her arm pushed further into the back of its throat…along with the glass bottle. She jammed her makeshift weapon into the soft, fleshy tissues at the back of the thing's throat, and the monster screeched as it tried to back away, spitting out her arm. Tifa yanked her arm out and then let out a yell as she jammed the bottle into its massive eye.

Green blood and mako gushed out like a hose and the fly eye fell to the ground with a thunk. Tifa panted, her legs wobbling. But the second fly eye didn't give her a respite. A bolt of lightning cut through the air, forcing Tifa to drop rapidly…something she shouldn't have done in her condition. Her legs gave way and she ended up rolling right into the far wall. Her bloody arm suddenly burned and shook as she held the bottle out, trying to back further away from the encroaching fly eye.

Suddenly, the thing just stopped in its tracks, its great eye affixed to the dank wall space just above Tifa. It edged away slightly, more nervous than she had ever seen a fly eye before. That was when she heard it. A strangled, drowning growl. Her blood ran cold as her head snapped upwards towards the source.

Crouched impossibly on the wall above her was a makonoid…THE makonoid. The same blue, tentacled face. The same corded muscles. The same one whose jaws were still whetted with her blood. She felt her heart drop into her stomach. The makonoid hunkered down flat against the wall, preparing to pounce. Tifa awaited the pain, her eyes squeezed shut tightly.

The thing growled again, forcing Tifa to snap open her eyes just in time to see it leap. But not at her. The makonoid flew at the fly eye, its clawed finger slashing wildly. The fly eye slapped its legs at the biped; a feeble escape attempt. But the makonoid was not disheartened in the least. It lunged at the fly eye angrily. Tifa just watch, petrified, as the two monsters duked it out. Which ever one won (and she was certain it was going to be the makonoid) would then turn on her, she knew. But she couldn't quite get up the strength to flee. In fact, she couldn't even tear her eyes from the scene. It was…mesmerizing how precise each strike the makonoid delivered was. One hit blinded the fly eye. Hit two crippled one of its wings. Hit three plunged deep lethal gouges into its flesh. Hit four cut off its entire left leg then the right. Then hit six dug deeper than all the rest, so deep it almost went straight through the fly eye's bulky body. The fly eye hadn't stood a chance next to those claws. It gasped weakly and hit the dirt, its mouth agape as if in disbelief.

Not that Tifa's wasn't doing the same. As the threat was neutralized, the monster spun on its heels back toward Tifa. She held out the bottle, her arm still shaking. She tried to stop it…show no fear. Be strong and it might just go away, she told herself. Yeah right. If a healthy fly eye couldn't scare or beat it, what the heck made her think she could? Especially when that same fly eye had defeated her?

Yet the makonoid just stood there watching her, its arms coated in green blood. It cocked her head at her, the expression on its face somehow almost…human. Curiosity seemed to glow in its eyes and it regarded her bottle with a soft chirp. Tifa seized up, pushing herself apprehensively against the wall as it took a tentative step forward.

"Stay back!" She growled, hoping to sound intimidating. However, in her fragile, the struggling sent tendrils of pain racing up her arm and she gasped; her uninjured arm grasping her other desperately. The bottle slipped from her fingers as she cradled her wounded arm, the flesh twinging painfully. It was then that she noticed the blackish goop oozing from the wound. Venom, she realized queasily.

"Shit." She stammered as her entire being shook like a small child. She folded inwards as complete anemia sunk in. Her arm burned as if it was on fire…as if acid was liquidating her cells (which it probably was) and she let out a choked gasp of pain, wondering if this was it. No, this couldn't be it. She hadn't completed her vow…hadn't seen the end of Shinra. She'd been through too much shit today for one silly little bite to do her in.

She flung her head back and stifled a yell as a killer Charlie horse cut up and down her nerves, seizing them up. When she reined her self in, she was surprised to be looking into bright blue eyes. Mako eyes. But not the ones she initially expected. The makonoid was crouched beside her, looking at her with…was that concern? The fuck…her mind must be muddled from the pain. That's a human emotion…this thing isn't human. She must be imagining things. She squeezed her eyes shut; convinced it would be gone when she opened them again.

But it was still looking at her when she opened them. It chirped again and its clawed hand was reaching out slowly to her cheek. She recoiled and squirmed away, try to escape, but it firmly grasped her cheek and she froze.

After a long moment, the makonoid drew its hand back and looked at her expectantly. She blinked owlishly a couple times, and then stared at the makonoid blankly. "I…understand." She hissed through her teeth, still stunned somewhat.

The makonoid clucked in response, gesturing to Tifa's arm. The message was clear to her now

She nodded slowly and braced herself, clenching her jaw tightly. Gently, the makonoid raised her shredded arm to its lips, watching her carefully the entire time. "Just make it quick." She affirmed. It nodded and pressed its teeth into her arm just as Tifa looked away. Tifa grunted between tightly clenched teeth, trying to ignore the pain. But it completely dissipated after a moment, replaced by an almost pleasant tingling. Her vision started to fog and she blinked desperately, hoping to stay the tide of unconsciousness. But for all her fighting, she slumped over within the next instant, blissfully unaware to all around her.

* * *

><p>Zack panted, blood pouring down his chest from where his enemy had scorn blows. He plunged his dagger into the death gaze once more, having learned from his earlier mistake. When it didn't move and Zack was assured the damn thing was actually dead this time, he had only one thought.<p>

He bolted toward the alley he'd left her in. In his mind's eye he saw her bloody and cold. He saw her torn to pieces. He heard that scream of hers from earlier and the abrupt way it cut off. In the low light of the alleyway, Zack's eyes glowed furiously. He would tear those things apart with his bare hands if they touched her. "Please don't be dead…" He muttered through his teeth.

But he barely took two steps down the alley before he stopped, his blood running cold. A thickly-muscled silhouette stood straight in the alley, illuminated only by the dim light the moon supplied. It was…inhuman. Zack knew it instinctively. He could smell the crackle of mako in the air…almost taste it. Sure it had many of the features of a man, but they were grotesquely exaggerated. What's worse it that the shadowed figure was familiar…and slung across its broad shoulders was…

"Tifa!" He cried. "You don't touch her, you son of bitch!" He spat venomously.

The thing gave no reply, but Zack swore he saw it…wince. And was it frowning? There was a tense stand off where neither moved. Then a low groan escaped Tifa and Zack could feel himself tense even more. He wanted to rip that mutant apart…force its own entrails down its throat for daring to lay a single unclean hand on her not once but twice now. Hostility rolled off him in waves.

However, that was when the makonoid did something he didn't expect. Very carefully, as if she was fragile as a paper crane, it secured one arm around her waste and lowered her down to the ground, even taking the time to gingerly brace her against the wall. One hand cupped the back of her head as it slowly rested her against the cold wall, its gentleness belying the true nature of those horrible clawed hands.

Zack kept his weapon out and trained on the makonoid's every move, but the brute back stepped a couple feet. Its eyes were warily locked on Zack's as it halted a good couple yards from where Tifa was. Zack remained motionless for a moment, ensuring the fiend didn't try anything before swiftly spanning the gap to Tifa's side. He knelt over her, his eyes flashing from her to the makonoid. Concerned as he was for her, he was loathed to expose his back to the makonoid. He was, however, pleased to find her breathing evenly…she was stable. Although he winced at her arm. If he still had his shirt he'd have sacrificed it to bind the wound. As it was, her arm looked like it went through a meat grinder and in some areas it was still gushing blood. Blood that was visibly gleaming on the makonoid's chest and its jaw. Zack clenched his fist.

Yet something didn't quite add up. If that thing wanted, it could have killed her. Hell, it could get Zack too if it really wanted. He might still be alert, but he was vulnerable on the ground and inclined to protect Tifa. But it was just sitting there, quietly watching Zack examine Tifa. Not to mention one of the dead fly eyes nearby had suspicious wounds that he couldn't believe Tifa could have inflicted normally let alone in the state she was in. So where did that leave their little blue-and-orange friend then? Could he actually buy that this thing was on their side?

Yes, a part of him whispered. Yes he could. Cissnei said makonoids were once human after all. But he had to be certain…

"Can you understand me?" Zack asked. The makonoid nodded vigorously, prompting Zack to ask his follow up question. "Did you…save her?"

The makonoid inclined its head…an affirmation. It could be lying…but why would it? Zack was at ends with himself. He was disinclined to trust a monster, but he was in this particular creature's debt now, was he not? If it saved Tifa he definitely owed it the benefit of the doubt.

"Why? Why did you save her?" What ever reply the makonoid had been about to give, Zack would never know. For instead, there was the report of gunfire. The makonoid just barely managed to dodge a bullet that went sailing past its shoulder. It lept up onto the wall, hissing. Another round went off before Zack managed to locate the source.

"Cissnei! No wai-!" Zack's voice was cut off by another bullet ripping through the air, this one managing to graze its target. Desperate to escape, the makonoid skittered up the wall. Cissnei let off several rounds in succession, deaf to Zack's pleas. A couple struck the makonoid in the back and it fumbled, its grip failing it. The creature plummeted to the ground, another bullet meeting its abdominals as it fell. Cissnei quickly rushed towards it, her weapon aimed down at its skull.

"Cissnei stop!" Zack shouted. At the last second, Zack slammed his hands down on the gun, the ignition biting into his palm. "I said stop Ciss!"

The projectile had struck a spot on the wall instead of its original target fortunately, shattering great pieces of shale. Zack followed up by knocking the gun from Cissnei's hands.

"What are you doing!" Cissnei exclaimed in disbelief.

"What am I doing? What are YOU doing!" Zack shot back.

"Zack, it's a monster. We have to put it down before it kills someone!"

"No you don't understand Ciss. It saved Tifa!" Zack insisted.

"Yeah, probably to eat her!" Cissnei retorted.

Zack shook his head furiously. "I don't think so Ciss. It could have killed her, but instead it killed one of the fly eyes after her."

Cissnei bit her lip pensively. She turned back towards the makonoid and gasped. Zack followed her gaze and was stunned to find it was gone. He glanced up the wall and noted the streaks of green blood. It had gotten away while they were fighting then. Good. He didn't know if he could forgive himself if it died before he could repay his debt.

"It got away…" Cissnei groaned, kicking a bit of trash.

"Good." Zack said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Good?" Cissnei cocked a brow. "Zack, the last makonoid I tracked killed upwards of twenty people before I put it down. And I'm not talking quick painless deaths either. It tore them apart with its bare hands. And now, because of you, another one is running around a crowded city. I hope you can live with the damage it causes."

Zack blinked. He hadn't heard that before…part of him wondered if he had made the call. Yes, he thought, glancing back at Tifa. She wouldn't be alive if it weren't for it. He was certain of that.

"Regardless, it's gone and staying here fighting about it won't do us any good." Cissnei said, effectively halting the conversation. She picked up her gun from where it had been cast. "And we need to move ourselves. There's no telling how many monsters heard all this and the blood's going to set them on a frenzy."

Zack nodded. Hopefully they could slip through the rest of the districts without any more incident. He silently hoped that the makonoid would have similar luck…

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, that was a nasty chapter for me. I apologize deeply for the wait. There's been a lot going on for me and plenty of delays.<strong>

**From pretty much the day after my grad party onwards I was orchestrating a cross-country move. No longer stuck in Minnesota freezing my butt off. So that's a massive reason for the delay. Other than that I did have this almost written but then lost the entire thing and it was finicky to write in the first place. Writers block prevented me from rewriting.**

**Okay I'll admit I let myself get a bit distracted as well. My little obsession with Death Note finally spawned into a fanfiction, plus in my sheer boredom in the last few months I fell in love with Code Geass and started reading fan fics for both.**

**Excuses…excuses. I could smack myself for them, but it doesn't matter I suppose since now you guys have your chapter. No guarantees I won't rip this one apart a couple more times though. I'm still dissatisfied with it, in part because I hated portraying Tifa as a damsel in distress, but there was nothing for it. Because of this I have over four thousand words of scrapped material. Yeah… Anyways…**

**Next time: Zack and Tifa's little lunch date has some pretty heavy, unfair repercussions…**

**I'll try to get that chapter out quicker. Mind you I'm playing with the original plot in these last few chapters...elements that weren't there or at least not there as strongly. So this part is divergent but I'll be getting at least somewhat back on track next chapter.**

**~Crisi  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

_God speed, you left me for nothing, _  
><em> I don't know the rules.<em>  
><em> Your game's my solitary dream, <em>  
><em> is all she said. I'm on my way.<em>  
><em> Too scared, you shy away from love, <em>  
><em> you said do not pull so hard.<em>  
><em> I try, I'm on my knees, <em>  
><em> I'm beggin' for someone just like me...<em>

_ I said I don't get no sleep,_  
><em> Can't stop 'til I get her off my mind.<em>  
><em> Too late when promises are gone,<em>  
><em> and it's all that I know-<em>  
><em> She said I need a little time.<em>  
><em> (Can you) take a little less?<em>  
><em> I'll try my best to go again,<em>  
><em> it's so hard to move on.<em>

_ But wouldn't it be nice..._  
><em> to say hello to a stranger.<em>  
><em> (God) Break out of all the thoughts,<em>  
><em> or if she's found something wrong,<em>  
><em> I might set all her rights.<em>  
><em> I don't wanna ever change her,<em>  
><em> I'll show her to the world,<em>  
><em> and watch my troubles fade away<em>  
><em> and wouldn't it be nice?<em>

_~Stranger by Thriving Ivory_

* * *

><p>That day hadn't started out of the ordinary. On the contrary, it was almost dull. She'd woken gracefully to the first rays of sunlight streaming in through the linen curtains and gently touching her face. But she didn't get up immediately, simply laid there enjoying the feel of the cushy bed beneath her and absently admiring the soft pastels of the quilt her mother had handcrafted for her last birthday. It was the warm smell and sounds of her mother baking downstairs that finally roused her entirely. Breakfast. She inhaled deeply and could already imagine the taste of warm pancakes drizzled with honey and a couple fresh eggs from market. It was sumptuous enough to have her salivating as she rose from her bed and stretched. No one could quite cook as well as her mother. She had a certain finesse in the kitchen and had even won a couple bake sales down in sector four.<p>

She took a moment to pull back the curtains, letting more light spill into her room before slowly plodding across the creaking floorboards to get herself cleaned up. She re-braided her hair and tied the bow he'd bought her in it, replacing her birth mother's materia in the bow. She changed into her usual combo, boots, shin-length pink dress, and a red bolero jacket to counter the slight chill that clung pervasively to the grimy streets in the slums.

She sighed. There was little in her closet that wasn't pink nowadays, yet it seemed to be a hope in vain. Her color change had been at _his_ recommendation but she'd never gotten to show him. It was in homage of him, a silent, final plea for him to return to her. Some dark part in her mind still clung to the notion that if she was good enough and prayed enough, he would return to her and they'd pick up where they left off. Call her naïve, but she couldn't quite let go of her first love no matter how much time had past nor how short-lived their romance(if it could be called that) had been. Still, she didn't believe he would abandon her so long as he still drew breath. He'd made her promises and said things so seductively welcome. So appealing to a lonely little girl and their relationship had ended so suddenly and without even the slightest touch of closure.

From the corner of her room, she fetched her smooth staff, stroking a small chip—one of the few flaws on its otherwise immaculate surface—and remembered the day it had happened. Just that one little gash was her reminder; the slums were not safe for her anymore. In the years since the slow decline of SOLDIER, monsters had grown bold and were undeniably drawn to her, not to mention the looming threat of Shinra and the Turks. Recently her mother had insisted she carry some protection whenever she went out. She refused to really think anything could happen to her and only agreed to appease her mother. Until one day last month when a pack of Kalm Fangs ambushed her in an alley. She managed to drive them off, but happened to notice the looming shadow of a Turk during the fight. Watching her, but not helping.

Hours lost in thought made her realize the reason: they were testing her. It's possible they even sent the creatures after her themselves. It was a sobering reminder that one day, she might need to just leave. Flee, disappear somewhere Tseng couldn't find her. Yet she felt like it wasn't time. Something told her to wait; that the sign it was time to go would come to her and she would know. It was a scary thought to leave the only home she'd ever known, but she'd made a promise long ago to a woman far stronger and more amazing than her. She wouldn't falter in her resolve just because she was afraid of getting a little home sick.

She went down the short flight of stairs. "Good morning!" she called out, taking a moment to flash an appreciative smile her mother's way. She hummed a greeting and returned the gesture from behind the lip of her coffee mug. Aerith turned to serve up her plate and pour herself a glass of juice.

"You slept well?" Elmyra asked as she set her glass down on the flower-print tablecloth.

"Yes, and you?" Aerith replied politely.

"Fine, thank you. The shop down on Loveless is having a sale today. The one you like." Elmyra said, passing off a slightly crumpled flyer to Aerith.

"The one with the dress I was looking at?" Aerith queried as she absently played with the corner. It was the beginning of a familiar ritual of almost preprogrammed, uneventful yet pleasant chatter between the two women. It wasn't that her mother was boring but they'd fallen into such a well-trodden routine where they listened to one another but they didn't really hear. And yet it was a comforting pattern; not all conversation has to be engaging in order to be welcome. Their morning talks gave Aerith time to think and always improved her mood. It was great to have someone to listen to you even when there was nothing to say.

After mopping up the last of the sticky syrup from her plate, Aerith took a moment to help her mother with the dishes before leaving. She gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek goodbye and gathered up a few odds and ends to tend her garden.

The one just outside the house was first. She cut a couple pesky weeds from the undergrowth and spreading the soil a bit. She hadn't done so in a while. Then she set about watering several of them and milking the bulbs for seeds. More seeds meant more flowers to brighten the solemn streets of Midgar. When that was through, she made her way down the street toward her church, her empty basket handing from her arm.

Various people waved to her and commented on how beautiful the morning was. It actually was. The seasons had begun to change and the stale heat of summer was finally ending. For the next few months, Midgar would gradually get a little wetter, though not too much colder. The climate was warmer than it had been before the reactors, but more consistent. For today, however, the heat was bearable and humidity was minimal.

But as she exited her home sector, the mood changed drastically. There was a definite uneasy air. She couldn't help but notice how different people were acting, a stark contrast from the friendly smiles she'd gotten just moments before. A woman with wavy red hair clipped Aerith's side slightly in her haste. Her face was pressed in serious lines and…was that blood on her clothing? Of course, she was hardly the only one. Several people seemed riled. She shrugged it off. They must have had a reason. People weren't normally so rude to her. Some seemed almost panicked. Then there were whispers…something had happened last night. Squads of infantrymen patrolled up and down the streets. Their weapons were drawn and she was forced—almost violently—out of their way. She worried for a moment. Had there been some sort of outbreak of monsters? She noted thick lines of a sickly green smeared a trail down the nearby alley and picked up her pace. She might not be a soldier or any other sort of fighter, but even she knew what it was: monster blood. She could smell the electric tang of mako even from here.

She was forced to detour several times, taking an annoyingly long path to the church. But she was sure to stick to the crowded streets. The atmosphere today set her ill at ease; the last thing she needed was to be cornered by some creature. Finally she got within sight of the pietistic structure, a relieved smile slipping to her lips.

She pushed open the heavy doors and inhaled deeply, her eyes closed as the pleasant air filled her lungs. The sweet aroma of flowers greeted her openly, with slight undertones of a mustier smell, like an old book that hadn't been opened in ages. Of course, there was the ever present hint of mako as well but that never changed.

Aesthetically, the church seemed as worn and weary as the rest of the slums. Some of the shingles were cracked or missing entirely and the stain-glass windows were muted from years of improper maintenance; one of the planes had even been shattered, its ethereal image forever lost. The inside was actually rather spacious. Whomever had first built it had once housed quite a congregation, although its glory days had long since past. The inside was just as ramshackle if not more so as the outside. Some of the pews had been broken into pieces so splintered they weren't good for anything but firewood now. The wooden floors were worn so badly they had become not but bare earth in some areas, which was how it was even possible for her to grow flowers. But her church was much more than a rickity old building. There was something special about it. Something spiritual. It was a sanctuary of peace and simplicity surrounded by a sea of despair. It wasn't just the flowers although that was a huge part of it. It was the way the sunlight flittered down between the rafters. It was the soft refractions of the stain glass windows, traces of the kaleidoscope that once colored the building. It was the way even the dust particles seemed to sparkle that kept her so enchanted.

Aerith loved this place with all her heart and soul. It was a part of her, like a physical expression of her in a way. When she was little, there was a time when she would sneak out of the house in the middle of the night just to sleep on one of the rough pews. Just to watch the shadowed moon overhead. She might have been afraid of the sky, but she could never be afraid here. It was her safety net; her protection.

She remembered telling Zack she was afraid of the sky.

Regardless of how stunning it could be, she always felt like she'd fall upwards into the vast expanse of blue when she was little. That fear had carried onwards into her teens. It wasn't till about a year after she met Zack that she really tried to change that fear. He was as free as a bird in the sky. She wanted to be able to fly with him.

It seemed almost silly now. It wasn't ever the sky Aerith was afraid of. It was all the foreign airs. The sky connected the entire world. Its winds told stories to her of foreign lands; that was what scared her. Being overwhelmed by the planet, swallowed by it, consumed. She could feel the earth just through the wind. Could feel the lifestream, ever shifting. How things would die then their life source would animate something else worlds away.

As a child, her powers had terrified her. They made the sky feel open and vacuous, the earth feel hungry and even water tasted odd. As she aged, she'd come to understand why everything was what it was. It wasn't random. Everything was exactly how the lifestream wanted. It spoke to her, whispering the will. Reminding her to make sure the White Materia was in her tresses every single day, ready for the day she would need to use it.

And she hadn't realized it as a child, but it was here that the planet called her loudest. The veil was almost lifted from her sight or perhaps just thinned.

Aerith knelt beside her garden, one hand cupping a single, un-bloomed bud. It would be beautiful when it opened. One of the prettiest she'd ever grown, she thought with a smile.

She smiled, pulling out the watering pale. Each plant got a splash and she repacked the mulch around the roots. She cared for each flower as if she were its mother; silly as it sounds she felt that sentiment to be true. They were neither human nor animal, yet she could understand them and they her; possibly better than anyone alive or otherwise.

Her hands methodically worked across each plant till she saw something that made her pause. A smaller, scrubbier plant grew amongst the others. She frowned. She knew this weed. Even though they were newer, they were particularly annoying. Each leaf had tiny thorns…she'd pricked her hand the first time she had been foolish enough to try to pick it without gloves. They choked out the flowers around them and greedily drunk up water.

This one was small, but they sent off runners. She'd need to get rid of it immediately. She snatched her gloves from their resting place and began uprooting the pesky plant.

So focused and intent on her garden, she was taken by surprise when she heard a couple drips. Rain? How curious. Her mother hadn't said anything about rain today. In fact, she was pretty sure it was supposed to be mostly sunny all week. Oh well, it never hurt; her garden could use a good drizzle.

But these idle thoughts broke into a thousand pieces as the smell hit her. It wasn't the dewy smell of a rainstorm or even the promising crackle of freshness or, but one that made a rush of ice water crash destructively through her veins.

It was the electric, acidic tang of mako.

There, a few feet from her. A couple of drops of a sickly faintly glowing green substance. She might not be a soldier or any other sort of fighter, but even she knew what it was: monster blood. Her hand tightly clutched the staff at her side as she rose to her feet. It wouldn't due for this thing to catch her kneeling, unaware. Even injured…or perhaps especially injured…they could be a real threat.

She knew it had to be above her; perhaps it climbed down from the hole in the roof. There was a mako reactor situated right above the church…perhaps it came from there…?

She glanced up towards the rafters and had to hold in a gasp. Just above her garden were two glowing eyes watching her warily, narrowed. She could hear labored breathing but couldn't make out the rest of the creature through the choppy shadows. She found herself scrambling away, her posture rigid and ready to fight it need be. But her motions were so abrupt that they apparently startled it. It let out a trill of surprise and lost its balance on the precarious perch, arms fumbling on the rafters for a breathless moment as it tried to level itself out.

With another cry it plummeted to the ground with a sickening crunch, right on top of her flowerbed, a puff of loose petals jutting into the air. She jumped away reflexively, her eyes wide and her every instinct screaming at her to run or attack…well, maybe just run. She wasn't a coward, but she wasn't going to go looking for a fight either. She'd rather avoid violence; especially since she was trying to stay under the radar.

The thing wasn't moving; was barely breathing even. It didn't look good, limbs sprawled out awkwardly and plenty of green blood pooling around its body. And what's more it was crushing her flowers. She wavered for what seemed like eternity, waiting for the thing to get up and rush her.

But it remained rooted uncomfortably in the soil.

She finally let herself relax a bit. It wasn't getting up, not on its own. Even with mako, those injuries were pretty serious. Whatever this thing was, she knew she was safe at least for now.

But the real dilemma was what to do with it now. She supposed she could report it to the soldiers and let Shinra clean up their mess. But then those oafs tended to be clueless about the fragility of flowers. They'd probably destroy her garden much worse than it was now. Plus she preferred as little contact with Shinra as possible, after what they did to her mother… So she should at the very least move it herself.

But then what? Could she really give up a life, even the life of a monster like this one, to the military? She scratched her chin, her mind rolling around all the possibilities. She couldn't help but remember that monster from way back when, the one who guarded her for all those months. Not all monsters were evil…that one had proved it.

But then…were those bullet holes? How safe could this thing be if it had injuries like that? Granted soldiers shot first and asked questions later, but it still unnerved her a bit.

Well, she'd think of something after she moved it. She prodded its side with her staff once more, ensuring it was really unconscious. Not even so much as a distressed groan. She wondered if maybe it was dead. But no, she could see it breathing…she thought. And she could feel it. Sense its deformed life force. Gingerly, she caught what she supposed was its ankle (it had large, oddly formed feet which seemed to be jointed and had a thin yet surprisingly pliant webbing between each pointed toe) and pull. It somewhat surprised her how light it was, given its bulk. But then, she realized as she took in the lines of ribs, maybe it hadn't been eating particularly well.

As she strained to drag it away from her garden, she couldn't help but gawk at its strange body. She hadn't really gotten a good look at it before; it was just a jumble of limbs, muscle and blue and orange skin. But she could see it now…it had a very human body and very human features (despite the strange feet and hands now that she could see them). Which made it all the harder for her to even consider throwing it to the military dogs.

She propped it up against one of the pews, somewhat dismayed at the long trails of blood across the floorboards and the matching streaks of blood on her arms and dress. She'd have to make up some sort of excuse or else her mother would kill her. These stains weren't likely to come off easily and they made her skin crawl as if she had just done something very shameful in saving the creature.

But she'd cross that bridge when she got to it she supposed. The creature came first. Wrong as it might be, she sort of felt bad for it. It was in a sorry state and every second that passed it lost more blood and marched a little closer towards death. It was against everything Aerith knew and believe to let the poor thing suffer like that…to let it die when it was still in her power to save it. Against everything her mother had taught her about the sanctity of life…the very feeling that had been practically engraved into her from since she was born. Her gut was telling her she not only should save it but it was essential. Essential for her to save this being.

It was a strange feeling, the one overcoming her. Similar to the one that kept her in the city. Hell, that kept her coming back to the church. But stronger, like this was something she'd been waiting for.

It still offset her. Half of her mind warred with the other half. All reason told her to leave now, yet there was that feeling…and her heart also ached to help the creature. Despite its fierce, harsh appearance, it was so vulnerable. For all the power it possessed, its whole life was in her hands and it would feel like a betrayal if she left it to die.

So that was how she found herself devoting the rest of her afternoon to nursing and healing a sick makonoid. Cleaning and bandaging some of the shallower cuts while using what little healing magic she knew on the grislier wounds. Spells her mother had spoken to her long ago, whispered to her in the night. Her very own lullaby.

As a child, she had not understood their meaning, nor their significance. A part of her remembered them though, knowing one day they would come to be of great use to her. Just as she didn't understand then how her saving this one poor, sad creature will impact her future. She did it because she empathized with it.

Funny how one little act of charity can change one's entire future…

* * *

><p>Zack rung out the rag for the fifth time that night and slapped it back on his face, sighing slightly at the slight release the chilled cloth gave him. Today was yet another day he thanked his lucky stars he healed so fast. He was currently nursing a couple cuts and two swollen black eyes along with the wounds the death gaze had inflicted on him. It hurt honestly. Especially that pretty little bruise on his rib that hurt like a mother. Damn that death gaze. It should have never hurt him this badly at all, but he was distracted…<p>

Oh what was he complaining for? Even in his head. He would be recovered in full twenty-eight hours from now. Tifa on the other hand…he still felt horrible for letting her get hurt in the first place.

Barret was ready to disemboweled Zack with his bare hands when he hefted an unconscious Tifa into Seventh Heaven earlier that night. He'd barely gotten a chance to put Tifa down before Barret stormed over, demanding to know what happened. And then Barret's fist slammed into Zack's cheek. He hit the floor hard, but he made no move to retaliate or explain himself. He just let Barret beat on him. Despite Barret's recent acceptance of him, he looked like he wanted to shove his foot so far into Zack's abdominals his stomach would become intimately acquainted with his lungs.

The only thing that saved him from a very painful bloody death was Tifa's quiet voice. "Stop Barret. It's not his fault…" She'd woken at some point during the commotion and her soft begging on his part was the only thing capable of giving Barret pause.

But actually, it was.

He knew that as he scraped himself off the ground. Those Turks…they were after him. For whatever mess he'd managed to throw himself in before he could remember. They didn't care one lick about her and obviously wouldn't hesitate if she were thrown into the crossfire. But they weren't above using her as leverage to get to him.

And you know? It worked.

If it hadn't been for Cissnei, he didn't know what he'd have done, but if he hazarded a guess, he'd say he'd have to fight his way out of the corner he backed himself into. The whole of Midgar would have become a battlefield; a fight he'd probably have lost. But he would have died fighting them if need be. Died to protect Tifa…but then where would Tifa have been? The witness to some company cover up, they'd have shot her or left her for dead. Let her rot or let the monsters come parading down on her.

The very thought made him sick to his stomach. He wouldn't see her cut down for him. Her or anyone else…he'd sooner die himself.

So yes, he did deserve to be slugged senseless. He deserved worse than that in his opinion. She should have never gotten hurt. Not on his watch.

He heard a couple knocks and turned to find Jessie loitering in the doorway, her hands still a little red in areas. Her eyes were unreadable. Huh, funny. She was always one of those people that you took one look into their eyes and you knew what was on their mind. Or Zack did at any rate. He didn't think he'd ever seen her so…flat.

"Hey." He shifted on the bed so he was facing her a bit more directly.

"…Hey." Her voice was so halting it almost came out as a question rather than a greeting. Like she wasn't sure if she should be here…or wanted to be. She seemed to consider him for a moment, her mouth working around words that wouldn't quite come out. Finally: "What happened today?"

"Something I should have been able to prevent." Zack answered. No point in sugar coating it. Jessie seemed a bit flabbergasted by his response, working her mouth once more like a dying fish. She suddenly stopped and grew deathly still.

"You're one of those kinds, aren't you? The ones who sling everything onto their shoulders, like it's their fault. Something you have in common…" Her voice trailed off. Zack looked her over once again. Her skin was ashen and she seemed distracted. Almost afraid really. "It's not really your fault." She said timidly, like she was unsure of herself. "If you're anything like him…Zack, tell me what really happened today."

…He wasn't going to get out of this that easily it would seem. He sighed. But how much should he tell her. The Turks…it probably wasn't safe not to. But what of the lab and what of Cissnei and her warning? Or the makonoid? The monsters sure…there'd be no harm in that.

In the end, he wound up telling her only what was absolutely necessary. The Turks and the monsters, skirting around the more sensitive topics. As for the creature Cissnei had mentioned…he'd figure out some way to warn the others about it, but as it stood there wasn't much he could say without contradicting himself or otherwise giving Cissnei away. He got the sense that the less people who knew about Cissnei's helping him the safer she was from discovery. He'd have to confer with Tifa later to make sure she didn't say anything damning, but he was pretty sure she'd have enough sense. And besides, it wasn't like he was lying. He was just leaving some things out.

Jessie's obvious flinch when he brought up just how Tifa had gotten so hurt made him really realize just why it was she was being so insistent. Tifa meant something to Jessie, he realized. A lot. Which would make sense; out of the members of AVALANCHE, Jessie was the only one who didn't have at least some family. Barret had Marlene. Biggs had his mother. Wedge had a sister and a brother who he said was out sailing the sea. But Jessie never seemed to go anywhere nor did she mention any family ever. Of course Tifa didn't either but he wouldn't press the details. Besides, she seemed to have someone else she cared for even if she didn't know where he was, Zack reflected as he thought of that mysterious guy she kept bringing up.

Jessie swallowed. "So…the Turks are after you?" Zack nodded slowly. "Well, I guess you were really in the outs with Shinra before all of this, huh?"

"Guess so…" Zack said haltingly. "I'm…sorry. I shouldn't have ever dragged Tifa or any of you into this…"

Jessie shook her head. "No, you didn't know." She sent him a strained smile. "Besides, anyway we can screw over Shinra…and Tifa's strong. She's going to pull through though. Her wounds are healing just fine and you got her that phoenix in the nick of time. I'm sure she's grateful."

But she wouldn't have been hurt in the first place if not for him, he thought grimly though he didn't voice that aloud. Instead he sat up and ruffled through his stuff, unearthing a small collection of coins. "I think we caused Kemma a bit of trouble. I'd appreciate if you could get these to her for me."

Jessie took them from him. "Sure thing. I'll send Biggs in the morning. Good night Zack."

* * *

><p>He picked up his pace, an electric anticipation driving him forward. Yes, this would be good for him. A chance to really cut loose. His mission's perimeters? Anything goes so long as it got him information. A malevolent smile crept on to his lips. This would be fun…more fun than he's had in months. Normal people kick back and go bowling or watch a movie or play games for fun. Him? He loved nothing more than getting back at a world that had forsaken him for far too long. He was done turning a blinds eye to his mistreatment. He was going to take down this world; one measly sniveling being at a time if he has to.<p>

A bell rung out as the door arched open slowly and smoothly, letting out a distastefully melodiously cheery note. The whole place was actually too cheery and bright for his liking. It was cut into several segmented rooms, each connected by both an empty doorframe and a broad ridged glass window that sparkled obnoxiously. Warm light bathed several booths and tables made of scraps of several kinds of wood; likely scavenged from the dump yards, he thought, wrinkling his nose in distaste. The floors were dirty flooring made from some sort of dark wood. A cuckoo clock ticked away on the wall, its hands clicking maddeningly. He always did hate clocks.

A single chunk of roof was missing in the center room, little more than a jagged crack in the ceiling. And that was supposed to be the attraction? There were a few shards of cheep broken plates littering the table along with a shattered water glass and vase, both draining water off in rivers off onto the floorboards. A pair of demolished black sunglasses on the ground nearby, forsaken and forgotten. The mess still hadn't been cleaned up from earlier obviously.

"Sorry we're closed." A voice called out from the back, its tone slightly exasperated. Female…Thick accent…middle age. Definitely who he was looking for. He ignored her. He wasn't exactly planning on leaving any time soon. But first…he snot a short squirt of flame at that damn clock. It crackled and popped under the heat and it didn't take long until it was a chunk of charcoal.

He took a moment to really examine the wreckage at the center table. There was nothing telltale…nothing special about the food that lay still untouched on the patchy woodwork or the shattered glass or the skewed tablecloth, but he could smell it. The slightest acidic twinge of mako still in the air and the slightest whiff of blood. He was here. There was no doubt about it. Could he possibly smell his blood? That Turk said he was stabbed, but he had smelled his blood at the time. This was…different. Could it be Fair's? No, it was sweeter. He remembered how Fair's blood smelled. He'd been covered in enough of it. He should know. His aquiline eyesight made out a couple crimson drops on the floorboards and he bent over, dabbing one finger in it. No mako. Definitely not Fair's…didn't that stupid Turk say something about a girl he was with? A dark haired babe, he'd called her. He rubbed his finger on the tattered tablecloth; heedless to the crimson residue it trailed across the cloth.

He rose and confidently strode right into the kitchen, his footsteps heavy on the squeaky floorboards. Faded, speckled tiling that was chipped in several places. Pots and pans ranging from dark-ages cast iron to stainless steel. Weathered countertops that seemed to be burnt in more than one place. Again, most of the stuff in it was mismatch, including the sole inhabitant. She was a short and thick woman, as homely as her surroundings. Her sweeping brown hair was in a loose bun covered by a hair net and her face pinched in concentration as she worked on some unfinished meal. Her apron was patched in several places with blue cloth and her clothes were flower print.

"We really are closed." Her voice was warm and rich. She turned to face him and her dark eyes quickly lost all warmth in place of fear and her rosy cheeks went ashen. That was his favorite type of reaction. "W-who are you?"

He ignored her question. "I believe you met a certain friend of mine today. One Zane Daque?"

She shook her head, but her eyes seemed to widen with comprehension. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Are you quite sure? I have it on good authority he was here today. Knocked out two and a half Turks. Fled through your skylight." He said, keeping his tone cold. Not too hard given months of practice.

"Oh," She stuttered. "Y-you're hear about him? Didn't really get a good look at him."

"You're lying Kemetha Trelevo." He loved this game. A maniacal grin curved his lips and he made sure to show every bloody tooth in his mouth. "Now, you're going to tell me who he was with or I shall peel it out of you. Have you ever tasted your own fingers? I am told they taste like chicken wings, but I can't verify. Shall we find out?"

Kemma shuttered, backing up instinctively. She might not know who he was, but she definitely had ascertained he was more than capable of following through with that threat. After a long pregnant pause, she whispered. "I won't tell you anything."

"Oh but my dear," He started, drawing his sword. "That is exactly what they all say."

He took a step towards the frightened woman…

* * *

><p><strong>The long awaited Aerith reintroduction...the very same intro mostly that I've had sitting on my computer since before school was even out. The ending is changed and the beginning given a bit more flavor, but you'll be seeing Aerith from now on quite a bit.<strong>

** I sat on this chapter for a little while and was glad I did...it came out better than it was when I sat down to edit it again with a fresh mind. The plot is still taking slightly different turns than I originally had planned out, but I'm liking what I'm seeing.**

**~Crisi  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: Italics in this chapter mean two things. In the first section, the italics are the set earlier that day. The later part is a short dream sequence…you'll see…**

* * *

><p><em>Can someone put me back together?<em>  
><em>'Cause now I'm falling apart.<em>  
><em>Oh, yeah!<em>  
><em>The silence seem to last forever!<em>  
><em>It's when you're falling apart.<em>

_Will I know that it's wrong_  
><em>But I'm not very strong<em>  
><em>When the sun comes around<em>  
><em>I don't want to come down<em>  
><em>As my ends coming clear<em>  
><em>As I face all my fear<em>  
><em>Now I want to come down<em>  
><em>Now I want to.. come..down<em>

_~Falling Apart by Veer Union_

* * *

><p>"Hey, I was wondering when you'd turn up. Did you have a nice visit with your mom?"<p>

…

_"Mom!"_

"Oh gods, is that blood!"

…

_"Hey Mom wake up!"_  
>…<p>

"It's…not mine."

…

_"Please, I need you!"_

…  
>"Then who…No..."<p>

…

_"I can't lose you!"_

…  
><strong>Crash.<strong>

….

_"Stay with me!"_

…  
>"What in the name of—are you alright?"<p>

…

_"Please!"_

…  
>"No I'm not. My mother is…she's…"<br>...

_"I'll do anything."_

…  
>"It can't be..."<br>…

_"NO!"_

…  
>"I'm so sorry."<p>

…

_"Who did this to you!"_

…  
>"No. You have no right to be sorry. You did this to her!"<p>

…

_"It was his fault."_

…

"No I—I'd never!"

…

_"Wasn't it?"_

…

"You may as well have! You dragged her in your mess."

…

_"He did this to you!"_

…

"Murderer! Monster!"

…

_"I'll tear him apart for this!"_

…

"…you're right. I am. And I'm sorry."

…

_"I'll kill him!"_

…

"I'll never forgive you for this! Nothing you can ever do will be enough."

…

_"And I'll destroy Shinra."_

…

"Get out of here!"

…

_"Brick by brick if I have to."_

…

"I never want to see your face again."

…

_"I swear to you."_

…

"Take care of her for me…"

…

_"I'll kill them."_

…

"I will but not for you."

…

_"I'll kill them all!"_

…

**"Don't go! PLEASE!"**

* * *

><p>The entirety of Midgar was washed out; the normally sharp outlines of the buildings hidden beneath a thick coat of mucky grey smog that pulsated with green light, like a strobe light on fog. Up on the plates, things weren't so bad. The fuzzy spot of sun cut through the smog and the moving air dispersed it into a light smattering. But beneath them in the slums, it was so thick and dense it felt as if you were inhaling a chemical-soaked rag. Visibility was at a minimum; you'd be lucky to see your feet even picking them up and marching along soldier-style.<p>

Without the sounds of feet on stone and the clang of various contraptions or motion of any kind on the streets, they seemed sorrier, dirtier and lonelier than they ever had before. It was nearly noon; not that you could tell by the amount of light—or lack there of—that managed to sneak through the rafters. The smog was so thick it blocked the light before it could reach the slums.

If there was one time Midgar came to a standstill, it was most definitely on days like today: mako hazes; or death fogs they were called by the slum's inhabitants. They hit maybe once every couple months and it varied how long they lasted. Often they came on suddenly. One moment it could be perfectly clear (or as clear as it ever got in the pollution-sodden streets) and a half an hour later the entire metropolis is blanketed in smog.

Anyone with half a brain would be inside today, shutters firmly shut and doors boarded up. But the haze had caught Aerith by surprise. She'd already been over half-way to the church when she felt her lungs start to burn, a clear sign a haze was starting to set in. By the time she reached the church, the streets were empty and clouded. Thick clammy air slipped in and out of her lungs like a slug climbing up and down her throat. She had to keep telling herself to remain calm as she choked down breath after stifling breath.

She opened the doors and quickly rushed inside, shutting the door with a firm click. But she didn't breath easy; instead her body was racked with coughs. She braced herself up against one of the pews. Painful though it was, the only thing to do was breath deeply and wait for it to stop.

Given the church's position so near to a reactor and with the big hole in the roof the church wasn't entirely safe from the haze but it was better than being outside. It seeped into the rickety old building just enough, so normally clear details were blotted out and everything else took on a fuzzy edge. Maybe that's why Aerith didn't initially notice the pile of shredded rope. And her hacking kept her from hearing the scuttling scrape of claws on the wood.

She finally managed to get a reign on her coughing, straightening up with one palm splayed on the pew. Using it as an anchor in case her body decided it wasn't done hacking up a lung yet. Good thing too because standing right in front of her was the makonoid, mysteriously unbound and staring at her with an unnatural, unblinking gaze. She might have lost her footing and hit the ground right then if not for her steady hand.

As it was, she wavered backwards and made a rather un-dignifying sound somewhere between a squeak and a shriek of surprise. She stumbled backwards trying to put a little space between her and the creature. Sure she saved its life but how was it supposed to know that?

The makonoid let out a strange snort that almost sounded like…was it laughing at her? She supposed she was a sight, her staff shaking in her palm. Her normally neatly styled hair a mess from coughing and possibly singed by the acidic air outside and her clothes similarly scuffed up and messy. She lowered her staff slightly. She didn't sense any evil intent.

"H-hello." She said lamely.

It was right at her side again a moment later, moving with unsettling speed on all-fours. It set her at ill ease and she raised her staff again, putting it between her and the makonoid. She knew she wouldn't really stand much of a chance if it decided to attack, but she wouldn't go down easy at least. Still, even though her eyes told her danger, she couldn't bring herself to draw away.

"Are you—going to hurt me?"

The makonoid shook its head. She felt the pressure on her chest lift slightly.

"You can understand me."

It nodded again, looking at her liquid eyes, as if beckoning her to ask another question. Aerith thought for a moment.

"Can you speak?"

A beat. Then the makonoid reached out a hand. She couldn't help but recoil a little, but she didn't protest too much as one webbed hand clutched her wrist lightly. She was surprised with how warm it was. It testified to just how close to death the creature had been yesterday when it stumbled across her church. It's body had been cool, not icy, but not warm like it was now. She had assumed that the makonoid was cold blooded, like a reptile, but that was far from the case. Those unfathomable green eyes stared into hers and she stared right back, utterly mesmerized by the reptilian slits.

A strange feeling enveloped her, like a buzzing up and down her arms, then drawing higher, up to her neck and face. She stiffened. It felt like…someone else was in her head. Simular to what she'd felt on occasion from the weak tendrils the flowers sent up, but on a whole other level. The flowers were warm and simple. They did not have thoughts; they just lived. But this new presence was so much more complex. Vastly intelligent…definitely at least on human level…and so much more…overwhelming. This was even different from the occasional split brief connections she sometimes felt with another person, a quick thought or a sensation. Because it was like she had access to not only her mind but also a whole other consciousness. A being whose mind was wired differently from her own and saw the world in a completely alien way. Disjointed sensations and broken up thoughts peppered her along with a constant stream of little observations. As they drew together, she felt rather than heard a resonating "Yes."

It was hard to describe. It wasn't a voice per say, more like an impression. Like a feeling of affirmation had come to her and her mind filled in the word. Words after all are only a means of conveying ideas, feelings, and emotions. The tenor was completely genderless as a result, although it bore a crispness that her mind manufactured…and it somehow fit.

But regardless it took her by such surprise that her eyebrows shot up to her hairline and she broke contact with the makonoid. Except that weird connection was still there. She tried to close her mind to it even though she was unsure of just how to do that or if it was possible now that her mind had been laid bare. But the sense of someone else there, listening in on her confused jumble of thoughts, wouldn't dissipate.

"What did you do to me?" Aerith grabbed her head, willing it to stop. She didn't like feeling so open and exposed. She had…things she would rather keep hidden in her own mind. Memories she didn't wish to share with anyone. She pushed away from the contact. Fortunately, the makonoid didn't seem to be interested in prodding around in her mind.

"How curious. This has never happened before." The voice mused, ignoring her question.

"What do you mean?" Aerith asked.

"The increased mako in my system allows me to use a person's life force to…how should I put this…connect our minds through physical contact and convey my thoughts. But once I break contact with the person, normally breaks the connection too." There was a clinical detachment to the way the makonoid presented its observation. It was mulling over this new development as a scientist might. "It's just strange that I can speak with you without physical contact. Perhaps it has something to do with you healing me…I'm deeply indebted to you for that." He added as an afterthought.

"You're welcome?" Aerith replied, a strange inflection entering her tone that made it come off as a question. Her mind was having a little trouble processing all of this. Granted things like this had happened before…well maybe not like this. This was…overpowering. She'd use the word impossible if she didn't know any better. She'd always felt her powers, the ones that she had inherited as an ancient, just out of reach. Occasionally they would surface but it was little more than a sample. Like brushing a hand across the glassy surface of a lake. She had no idea what was beneath the surface nor what she was capable of. What other powers lay dormant within her?

But this was different. She'd been able to ignore it before. But she had no such luxery this time. There was no ignoring this. The occasional thought or sensation occasionally bleeding over that she knew wasn't hers. It was confusing. Vaguely, she could sense the makonoid musing over possible explanations for their continued connection, almost completely indifferent to Aerith's churning mind.

"So…are you human?" Aerith asked, hesitation lacing her voice.

The makonoid considered the question for a moment. "In a sense. I was once…but I know not what I am now."

"Oh..." Aerith frowned. Just what could make a human into…that? And yet, she already knew the answer didn't she? Shinra. Everything went back to Shinra in this world. Shinra and their mako reactors…Shinra and their experimentation…Shinra and their greed…She was simply looking at one of their latest victims, his(for something gave her the impression he was in fact a 'he') humanity lost. An even darker thought occurred to her. What if this was the fate that had befallen Zack? It wasn't him, that much she knew. She would have felt it if he was. He'd once told her friend had been transformed into a monster by their twisted meddling. She couldn't bear the thought of his familiar face morphed into a monstrous creature…

"What's your name?" The makonoid took her by surprise with the question. She blinked as she tore herself away from her morbid thoughts.

"I'm Aerith." She said. "And you?"

"Call me whatever you wish. I don't really feel any connection to my old identity anymore…" The makonoid answered offhandedly.

Aerith frowned. "What was it? Your name?"

The makonoid regarded her for a moment, his unnaturally slit eyes boring into hers. "…it doesn't matter." There was a sense of finality and even a tinge of ice that made her realize it was unwise to press the issue. She felt that little tendril of fear creep back but dismissed it.

Instead, she began mulling over possible names. It was…somewhat exciting for Aerith. Horrible as it was to liken him to, trying to think up a name for the makonoid was like trying to make up a name for the pet she never had. Elmyra was allergic to most things fuzzy and as a result, Aerith had never had a pet before. No matter how much she'd wanted one; if only to ease the inert loneliness she felt when her mother was at work and she was all alone in an empty house. Something warm and cuddly to curl up on the end of her bed and lick her feet; a living teddy bear. That boredom and loneliness had been what inspired her exploration of the slums and consequential discovery of the church. And then later the routine visits.

The church was a strong, silent friend, but perhaps not quite social enough. The prospect of having someone else around…no, she couldn't be getting her hopes up. He'd never promised to stay…she'd just taken it that way. She'd assumed…let herself assume. It was foolish to think he would stay here when there were so many better places he could be than a run-down church.

But then, a little voice in her head whispered, he didn't exactly look eager to leave. He seemed at ease in the church, muscles lax as he explored the rim of the garden. And again, there was that little feeling buzzing that wouldn't go away, like a stubborn fly. Like…destiny. Like their meeting was meant to be…

"What will...you do now?" Aerith asked haltingly, afraid of the answer. She shouldn't be so attached to him this quickly; it had damned her before. Getting too bonded too quickly, like a child, led to heartbreak. Zack had proved that. Yet she couldn't help it. Not after dragging him back from the grasp of death. Not with that feeling pestering her, tugging.

"I don't really have anywhere to go…" The makonoid admitted, staring at the grains in one of the church's wooden pillars like it held all the answers if he could just work out some prophetic message from them. "I locate to find someone in particular, but I know not where to start my search…I was hoping I could stay here…" His expression was almost…hopeful, like he was waiting for her approval. But also unassuming. He was ready to be let down…expecting it in fact.

She couldn't keep the smile from her face. "I'd hoped you'd say that."

"So I may stay?" He asked, doubtful. He looked…like he fully expected her to rescind the offer. Aerith felt a pang of sympathy. The makonoid didn't seem too bad; he'd been nothing but kind to her. A little aloof but still nice. Which likely meant that someone had taken a shot at him unprovoked. With his appearance, that was both understandable and sad.

"As long as you wish to be here." She answered, tentatively placing a hand on the makonoid's shoulder. Aerith smiled broader at the relieved look on his face. "Now about that name…what do you think of Jace?"

"'Jace' huh?" He said in her mind, aloud made a clicking sound. Approval she hoped. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

><p><em>"Zack!" She shouted. <em>

_He hesitated at her voice. For a moment, her breath hitched as pleading crimson met dull blue. And for a moment, she thought he was going to say something. Something more than the odd tangle of emotions that passed between them all the time. She thought for a moment he might stay as he wavered in the doorway. She glanced around the room, looking for support. But no one would make eye contact with her. Marlene made a small sound and sniffled, but no one else did more than stare at their own two feet. Why wasn't anyone else helping? Why wasn't anyone stopping him? They were a team god damn it! Weren't they?_

_"I've spent my time here." He said with a sickening finality. "And I don't want you to get hurt again. Not because of me. Goodbye."_

_And he was gone but she was raced after him, far quicker than she should have considering her injuries but she didn't care. She flung the door open and called out his name but he vanished. And she jerked her body around, forgetting her injuries even as pain overwhelmed her. There was wetness and pain sharp as a hot knife stabbing, stabbing, stabbing. And then there was darkness and complete oblivion. _

…

Wake.

Waking brought with it a sick feeling. A pit of lead in her gut, so thick and heavy and hot it felt like it was scorching a hole straight through her. She opened her eyes. She was in her room on the bed, the greenish-white light coming from outside her window washed everything out. A collection of linen strips (both used and fresh, bright white) were gathered by her bedside, and a glass of cool water sat on her nightstand. Haze seemed to make the walls steam, almost an ethereal effect. Like she'd transcended the barrier between living and dead. Which wasn't that absurd of a notion really. She'd come close, she knew.

Though she'd say she's closer to living than dead now. Tendrils of pain still ghosted across her nerves but it was nothing like she'd felt yesterday when she'd been unfortunate enough to regain some consciousness. More fatigue than anything else. Fatigue and that horrible feeling sweltering in her stomach.

She snatched the water from where it sat on the coaster and downed it in seconds. It soothed her parched throat but her mouth still felt dry and her teeth had a brittle feel, like she ground them across a steel grater in her sleep. Hell, her whole body felt fragile even to her. Drop her and she'd shatter. There was dull throb at the back of her head; not painful per say, more like she could literally feel her heart pumping much harder than necessary. As if trying to compensate for her weakened state by improving her oxygen intake.

Traces of the nightmare last night had brought bristled her nerves. Tifa wondered idly how the imagination could be so cruel. But then, reality could be far worse. She halted that train of thought before it could become a pity party. That was the last thing she needed. To sit around and sulk.

What she did need was to get out of this bed. Get moving and get her mind on better things. She got up and changed to the best of her ability with her jellied legs. Lopsided and dizzy she left the room, hoping she could pull herself together enough that Jessie wouldn't confine her to that bed any longer. She understood why Zack had been so charged and impossible when he'd been on bed rest. For someone who normally had such precise, absolute control over their body, having limited mobility really stunk.

Coming down the stairs she was surprised no one came to intercept her and drag her back to bed. Even more so when none of the bar's occupants even looked up as she hobbled into the room. Wedge was seated on one of the bar stools, playing with the rim of his mug. Barret had fallen asleep in his chair at one of the tables, Marlene dozing in his lap. Jessie, Biggs, and Zack were nowhere to be seen.

A drink sounded really good right about now. Maybe if she drowned herself in enough alcohol she could numb the meager pain and even blame her invalid status on incapacitation. She grabbed a glass and mixed one of her favorites, frowning at the treacherous quiver of her hand.

Wedge still hadn't acknowledged her. He was still staring into his glass like it was the deepest ocean and he were drifting away upon it. Lost at sea.

"Can I join you?" Tifa asked, keeping her voice down so as not to wake Barret or Marlene.

"Tifa! I didn't hear you come in." He fumbled over his words slightly.

"I'm not surprised. I don't think you can tell the future staring into beer, Wedge." Tifa said lightly as she took the chair next to him. She took a hearty sip out of her glass.

"True enough." Wedge answered after she set her glass down. Tifa glanced at him. He seemed too...downcast for the Wedge she knew. Come to think of it, since when did he drink? Much less enough to get as incoherent as he seemed now.

"So where is everybody else?" She may have been imagining things but…it almost seems like he flinched.

At any rate, he pretended not to hear her, covering up with a question of his own. "How are you feeling?"

Tifa pursed her lips but didn't pursue the issue. "I've been better but considering? I think I'm doing pretty well…Is something wrong?"

"No, why?" He said too quickly.

"You just seem off. And you keep glancing at the pinball machine…" Tifa almost face palmed as she realized what she just said. Zack, Biggs and Jessie must be having some meeting or something. But why couldn't Wedge just say that?

"I'm fine…wait where are you going?" Wedge called after her.

"To the base." Tifa answered over her shoulder. "I need a briefing and you and Barret are preoccupied."

"No wait. Tifa!" He caught up to her and caught her hand by the wrist, effectively stopping her in her tracks. "Don't go down there right now."

"Why not?" Tifa would normally be able to pry his wrist away or Shiva she could even drag Wedge behind her but she was lucky to even be able to stand on her own two feet at the moment and they both knew it. He used his weight and bulk to his advantage and Tifa narrowed her eyes. Something was up. Wedge wouldn't be this worked up otherwise.

"What's going on, Wedge?" She demanded.

"Nothing." Wedge insisted. She wasn't convinced and he knew it. "Look, things have gotten a little complicated. And Jessie is trying to smooth things out."

"Are Zack and Biggs in a fight again?"

"…No…" Wedge paused and for the first time Tifa noticed his pudgy face was redder than normal and his eyes were bloodshot. Deep down she already knew why. "It's worse than that. Zack's gone Tifa. No one's seen him in over a week."

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the lateness of this update. I really have been working on it. It's just a couple characters were less than cooperative with me. You know who you are…(coughBiggsandAerithcough). I had to rework their sections so many times…especially Biggs. But I'm glad I didn't settle with the original version. I've never written a section like that but something about it works. Very well.<strong>

**Tifa was the only one that willingly cooperated…I knew there was a reason I liked her…**

**Ahem. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this piece as much as hellish as parts of it were to write.**

**Also, if you find the Biggs scene a little confusing, I did originally almost over explain what happened in that whole scene. And then I scrapped all of it, finding the simplicity of the new version to increase its effectiveness.**

**Till next time,**

**~Crisi  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**I apologize profusely for the delay. I've had this planned out for some time but everything's sort of going to blah in my life right now. Anyways, to make up it's much longer than my usual chapters and what's better I have a start on the next chapter. It was the last thousand or so words that weren't cooperating with me and kept me from posting before now.**

**To anyone reading my other works, most of them have at least partial chapters written...really whatever I feel in the mood to write with the business of life has been what gets written. I think if I compiled all the words I've written I would be able to scrape together at least 5 updates; it's just that they aren't for one solid story but rather spread out over fandoms even.  
><strong>

**In other news, curious of what you guys think of all these changes! A lot of them have been a long time in the coming I'd say and overall I haven't found anything I dislike so far particularly. Anyways, enough from me.  
><strong>

**Last time: Biggs discovered his mother had been murdered and took it out on Zack, who left the group and hasn't been seen now for over a week. In the meantime, Aerith decides that her unexpected guest isn't quite as bloodthirsty as he appears and decides to go out on a limb and trust him. It also appears that the makonoid, nicknamed "Jace," has the ability to speak telepathically; though normally it requires physical contact, for some reason Aerith is an exception to the rule.  
><strong>

**This time: Tifa makes a few more unsettling discoveries and Aerith goes out for the day towing an apprehensive Jace along with her...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Maybe I'll never see you smile again<em>  
><em> Maybe you thought that it was all pretend;<em>  
><em> All these words that I could never say<em>  
><em> I just let them slip away<em>

~4am Forever by The Lost Prophets

* * *

><p>It didn't take Tifa long to (mostly) figure out what had happened. That hazy dream…it wasn't a dream, was it? It was a memory…of raised voices waking her from deep sleep just in time to see Zack walk out on them all. The grudge match between Biggs and him had come to a head and Zack had left them, possibly for good. Whatever his reason, whether he was just fed up with Biggs or if there was some underlying cause she wasn't yet aware of (which she strongly suspected, seeing all the morose, exhausted expressions and bloodshot dead eyes around the bar), Zack was gone without casting her so much as a second glance or a reassuring smile. And it…disconcerted Tifa. Especially that look. She'd never seen a more self-loathing expression on anyone; not even Cloud. And on Zack, whom had barely even so much as frowned or glared, not even at Biggs, it was very out of place.<p>

Honestly she'd known that it had been real. She just was hoping that she was wrong…that she'd misunderstood the situation or completely imagined it, as high as she had been on painkillers. Well, maybe hoping wasn't the right word. She was determined to deny that the memory could be anything more than a nightmare. An oddly detailed, less-gruesome-than-normal nightmare, especially since most of her nightmares were of seared flesh and slit, glowing green eyes, but a nightmare nonetheless.

But of course, reality loved smacking her across the face, especially when she was in denial. This always seemed to happen whenever she was rendered unconscious for any real length of time. She'd wake and find things had changed and more than just another scar being added to her collection. The blow wasn't nearly as bad as it had been when she'd woken up all those years ago to discover her world shattered and burnt to a crisp, but it still hurt. For some inexplicable reason, him hearing her plea for him to stay, yet not heeding her desperate words, had hurt.

Which was odd. After all, what had she really known about Zack? She didn't even know where he was from or really anything at all about his past. Heck, she didn't even know his last name (and she had actually tried to find it, but all record he'd ever existed, in SOLDIER, Shinra, or otherwise, had been erased oddly enough. Even old newspapers she knew she'd seen him headlining in had vanished). She didn't know him from Adam and it wasn't right for her to pretend she had any real claim on him. He was just some guy she'd saved. She'd have done so even if she hadn't known him and not expected anything of the rescuee; it was against her morals to leave someone in that bad of a condition alone in the dark. Even a SOLDIER who was abandoned by the company and a desperately wanted fugitive, if what those Turks had said was anything to go by. As helpful as he had been, Zack was liability to their operations; the company seemed to care more about capturing him than they did destroying AVALANCHE.

She was well aware of what she'd mentally done to him; she'd turned him into a replacement. There were things about Zack that reminded her of Cloud…or the man he'd sworn over and over that he would become. Cloud would have looked up to Zack, she knew. He was a prime example of a SOLDIER; the epitome of everything Cloud had sworn he would become. Somewhere along the way, Tifa had overlapped the two men, placing all her expectations squarely on Zack's shoulders. Cloud's promise had somehow become Zack's. It was unfair to do that to him. He wasn't hers; there was no history between them but blood and fire.

And it was Zack's decision to leave; AVALANCHE hadn't run him out or anything, had they? He was a big boy and it was up to him what he did with his life. But she wanted to go after him. There was this itchy feeling welling up in her; she wasn't sure she could take another person she cared about walking out of her life. Not looking like that. At the very least, she wanted to make sure he was okay. Piece together what had happened that night.

The problem was, everyone was tightlipped at her subtle queries. They wouldn't tell her anything unless she outright asked and something prevented her from doing so. Maybe it was the warning glances she got or the brittle countenances of her allies, several looked ready to shatter like glass on the drop of a dime. Regardless, she was tiring of volleying back and forth and while being blunt wasn't her style, she was just frustrated enough to disregard that little fact.

Which is why she was currently in their base, her arms crossed over her chest, quietly watching as Biggs pounded away on the computer before them. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, bags pooling under his eyes. His eyes reflected the screens glow and he didn't acknowledge Tifa's presence or even blink for that matter. He'd turned into some sort of demented, fussy-haired owl at some point while she'd been unconscious; she was secretly glad she missed the exact transformation. It might have been a little comical if not for the serious expression carved into his face. It, too, was out of place. What happened to the go-lucky version of Biggs? The one that was forever bickering with Jessie or cooking up some funny little display. He used to hack into Shinra's energy plants on boring days just to mess with the light display. Flickering them on and off to the tune of various popular songs with a massive grin on his face. He used to sleep in till 3pm until Jessie picked his lock and dumped a bucket of ice on him. That good-natured laugh and easy smile were gone, not a trace of them on this man before her.

Tifa hadn't spoken more than three words with him since waking up and she'd been awake and (while still directed to take it easy) uselessly roaming around the bar for the last three days. The others seemed to be consciously steering her away from him. But everyone was occupied today. Wedge was at "work," although Tifa doubted his employers would be too thrilled to learn that one of their engineers was busy planting bugs in several of the main systems, using the cover that he was running maintenance software. Jessie was on a grocery run and Barret was taking Marlene to inspect the (sixth) school this year, which Tifa had no doubt he would invariably find something wrong with. He brought a whole new meaning to the phrase "over-protective, overbearing parent."

Tifa cleared her throat, hoping Biggs would make this easy on her. It was futile however. He gave no sign he even heard her. She tried again, a little louder. A few seconds passed, the only sound being Biggs' fingers clicking away on the keyboard and his gaze still relentlessly fixed to the screen. Tifa opened her mouth to try again but was cut off.

"What is it you want, Tifa?" He said in a monotone.

"I think you already know." She started. "I want to know what happened. With Zack." There. She said it. No flittering around the words.

Biggs spun around in his chair and regarded her critically. "He's a murderer. That's what happened."

Tifa blinked hard in surprise. "What?" She choked out, her voice sounding pathetically small.

"You heard me." Biggs answered coolly, narrowing his eyes. "My mother's dead. And it's because of him and fucking Shinra. And they are going to pay." His tone was laden with malice. This wasn't the searing anger Tifa often saw in Biggs. This was cold, seething fury. Calculated and deadly. Tifa didn't know what shocked her more. His words or the tone in which he said them.

Tifa's mind checked and double-checked that she'd heard right. Kemma was…dead? Kemma? The woman who'd treated Tifa like her own? Who'd wrapped her big, sturdy arms around her and gave her free sundaes? Who'd not garnered so much as a parking ticket in her life, despite having a terrorist for a son?

"When? How? Why?" Tifa asked, her tongue feeling as if it was leaden in her mouth. Was it Shinra then? Surly Zack would never…no it had to be Shinra. But why blame Zack too? It couldn't be his fault.

"Right after your little mishap; I don't know; and I assume that traitor led them right to her. They killed her to get information about him." Same tone. Same ice in Biggs' eyes as he dug through his pockets and pulled out a little piece of paper, his eyes never leaving hers. "He got a look at this and hit the road."

Tifa hesitantly took the folded piece of dog-eared paper. There was a spot of reddish-brown on it that made her stomach churn. It only got worse when she opened it. Elegant writing done in pure red that smelled of the unmistakable hint of burnished copper. The note was…written in blood.

_Ex-First Class Fair, _

_Sector Seven Park. Come alone and bring your Buster. Or I'll find you myself and rip that merry band of misfits that call themselves terrorists sheltering you and a certain someone to pieces. _

By the time her eyes flashed over the last word, Tifa felt the hair on the back of her neck rise and the blood had completely drained from her face leaving it an ashen color. She felt as if she was being watched, and not by the resentful but generally benevolent Biggs either. But something all together much more lethal and twisted. Who was this…monster who had written this? Who could have done this?

Only one person came to mind. The same one who stalked her worst dreams.

And that was due cause for the terror that gripped her heart and squeezed hard enough that she was sure it would burst.

Sephiroth.

No title. No last name. Just a man whom the media declared was a god. Suddenly, the problem Shinra presented seemed trite and petty. Something about the gleam in that man's eyes…the gleeful look he'd adopted as he ran her through, made her certain he was a much more immediate problem. Which seemed silly, seeing as he was only one man, yet somehow Tifa knew it to be true.

"Has—has everyone else seen this?" Tifa asked. Biggs nodded.

"He's directly responsible. They weren't after you or even some link to AVALANCHE. They were after him." Biggs declared darkly. "And my mother spent the last minutes of her life being torn apart by a monster. I can never forget that."

"Did you see whoever did it?" Tifa pressed.

"Do I look dead to you?" Honestly, yes, Tifa thought but tactfully didn't say. "No, he was gone before I even got there."

Sephiroth…

Hardly a day went by that Tifa didn't think about him. The murderous bastard hiding under the name of the glorious hero-turned-martyr written about in the papers. Not a single paper in the city had dared to defy this pristine image the rest of the world had of him. He was the glorious Silver General, who tragically went MIA during his mission in Neibelhiem. That was his official status. Not KIA, though many of the papers had even had the audacity to spin fiction that gave him the death of a messiah. They wrote of how he singlehandedly saved Neibelhiem from an almighty force that would have pillaged the countryside, only to succumb to his wounds after the battle was won. Of how brave and selfless he'd been, pressing on even though he was delirious from his grievous injuries. It was all a load of hogwash that left a bad taste in Tifa's mouth.

But there was no point in complaining about it. If she tried to set the records straight, she would just end up drawing attention to herself. And, being a terrorist, it was vital to remain inconspicuous. Especially now that the company knew her face.

Everything made a lot more sense now…even if it left her feeling bitter Zack had gone…to protect them… But what would Sephiroth want with Zack? Tifa could think of a few answers and none of them were particularly good. At best, he was trying to capture Zack. At worst…she didn't even want to think it.

But then, there was no guarantee it was Sephiroth. Sephiroth wasn't the only bastard in the world; he was just the biggest one she'd ever met. This all had come on the heels of their escapade through Kemma's restaurant. The timing suggested someone with Shinra ties. Tifa sincerely doubted if Sephiroth was alive and working for the company his face wouldn't be all over every newspaper, magazine, and flyer in town. Proclaiming the lost hero's triumphant return. There'd be confetti in the streets and smiles abound. Unless he'd shown the company his true colors or the company wanted to keep him a secret for some reason…doubtful. Their favorite tactic was intimidation and what could be more intimidating then parading around a man who had a reputation as an efficient killing machine…whom never left a losing battlefield?

Yet that didn't make Tifa feel any better somehow. Because if Shinra could make one monster, it wouldn't surprise her if they could make two. Hell an entire army of them. They had enough power and lacked all moral integrity. And if this one was looking to pick a fight with an ex-SOLDIER 1st class, then they knew what Zack could do and would likely be prepared for it. He was walking into a trap. She could see it plain as day. Which meant he probably could too…yet he'd still gone.

…

He might be dead, a treacherous part of her mind whispered. In a gutter somewhere or a cadaver, being poked and prodded on some sick scientist's lab table. The idea made a cold shiver run down her spine. She had to know. Tifa had to see for herself. She had to find him…to see him. She wanted to know if he was okay. After that it didn't really matter, just please be okay. Please let the dread building up inside her be for nothing. But she was helpless. She didn't even know where to begin looking…Her eyes flickered down to the paper. Actually, no. That wasn't quite true. She did know where to start.

She quickly got back on the elevator and jammed the button, waiting impatiently for the platform to reach her. Only when the platform started to rise did she realize the note still clutched tightly in her white palm. She wanted to cast it away…roll it up into a ball and throw it in the trash…but it was the only link she had right now and at the same time that it made her sick, it felt like if she let it go then she was giving up on Zack.

Even before the platform came level with the bar's main floor, she'd leapt up the last couple feet. It made her a little woozy but she forced the feeling to the back of her mind. She had bigger things to be worried about. The bar was occupied by Jessie, her arms laden with grocery bags. She smiled briefly as she spotted Tifa but the expression quickly dropped from her face.

"Are you okay? Wait, that's not what I think it is…Shiva I'm going to kill him." Tifa didn't even stop to acknowledge her. She stuffed the note into in her pocket haphazardly, but the damage had already been done. Jessie had seen it. So instead Tifa first walked, hoping to throw Jessie off then sprinted when she realized it wasn't working. Jessie let her bags all fall to the floor to pursue her, ignoring the orange juice bottle that crashed to the floor and broke open all over the floor. "Tifa!"

Tifa broke out into the abysmal Midgar sunshine and tore down the streets with Jessie hot on her heels. Tifa had the full advantage. Not only was she was faster than Jessie but over a decade of practicing martial arts made her spry and flexible. Ducking in and out of the surprisingly crowded streets was child's play for Tifa. But Jessie had always been gawkier, having to jostle her way through the thick crowds. Even recovering from a near-death experience, Tifa was still quick on her feet.

However, there was a downside too. She hadn't exactly been watching the road ahead of her. The cobblestones and the people immediately around her yes. She'd been looking back at Jessie, lunging forward to take another step—right off a ledge. She flailed her arms desperately backwards, hoping to tip her body back. Fortunately, the move worked. Unfortunately, she fell, square on her tailbone with a thunk.

But Tifa didn't even notice the pain as it shot up her back. Not really. Her brain was too busy having a yelling match with her eyes to acknowledge the pain in her bum. That wasn't possible, it said. What could have…how? When? A rapid-fire succession of questions rattled around in her skull as her heart dropped into her stomach.

Because where the park used to be, there was a crater about a quarter mile wide.

* * *

><p>"<em>You are certain of success?…<em>" He said doubtfully, giving his oversized sleeves a self-conscious tug. This was the tenth time in a row he'd asked the same question one variation or another. While his tone was collected and his mind as calm and collected as ever, he gave himself away by asking her so many times. Aerith chuckled and smiled good-naturedly.

"Of course. You'll be fine. Trust me." She answered. Jace huffed, blowing his hood back a little in the process. She could sense he still had his reservations, even though he didn't reply. "Come on, silly. You were the one who told me you were bored."

"_I merely conveyed an interest in finding something new to do. No where did I acquiesce to enter the lion's den_." Jace asked in earnest.

"A little over dramatic, Jace. They're just people."

"_Truth, but to them I am just an abomination_." Aerith pouted. She knew he was secretly longing to be able to go outside, but every time she suggested something outdoors, he shot her down. Clearly he was anxious about walking around in public. Not that she blamed him. Those cuts and bullet wounds didn't come from him falling into the church. She knew why he mistrusted other people, but she also knew he was extremely lonely. Over the last week, she'd gotten much more accustomed to his appearance and he seemed almost normal to her in a way. She generally liked Jace. Every once in a while he'd do little things that made her a little uneasy…moved unsettlingly quick or unnaturally quietly or, as she caught him doing one day, levitating a wood plank four times her weight seemingly without material(at least if he had one she hadn't the slightest clue where he got it nor had she seen it since), but she didn't think he meant to frighten her. It was just part of him. He wasn't the malicious sort; just a little…different. Like her, she supposed.

She'd gotten to know him quite a bit, as they seemed to be able to communicate over fairly wide distances. It was like she was never alone anymore, even if he wasn't beside her, he'd occasionally make an observation or ask her something. She knew she could answer him back just by thinking, but she preferred to speak aloud when they were together. It still felt odd, having him right there inside her head, and she was having to learn to control her thoughts a little so some of her more idle, inane thoughts wouldn't leech over to him.

Fortunately Jace was respectful. He never pressed to see anything more than what she chose to show him. He maintained a distance when it came to Aerith's privacy and he'd often retreat into the recesses of his own mind for hours on end to give them both much needed time alone. And she extended the same courtesy; no matter how curious she was about how he got to be as he was, she never tried to pry the answers away from him. Mostly because she had secrets herself that she would rather not give away, even to him.

He hadn't revealed much about himself, stubbornly refusing to give up his real name or even give her a hint. He insisted it didn't matter; that he wasn't the same person anymore and he'd rather not be linked to that identity. She got the sense that he tried not to think about who he once was. Whether out of shame of who he was or of what he's become, Aerith didn't know. She knew nothing of her companion but his personality.

Although she did get the vague impression of a lot of sadness, pain, longing, and above all, a deep, desperate loneliness welled up inside him. He couldn't hide how hard this life was for him from her. She didn't know how long he'd been like this, but she guessed that without her or some kind of positive social interaction, he would suffer. And yet, it would be hard to come across anyone who would see him as anything but a monster. The moment they caught a glimpse of him, they'd go for their rifles without him making so much as a single hostile move.

She could relate a bit she guessed. Being the last of her kind, her mother had kept her sheltered. Terrified to let anyone into her life lest they learn the truth and betray her to her enemies. The precious few people she knew, well, most of them worked for Shinra. A small collection of Turks, Zack, and a few of his friends along with a handful of friendly faces in the slums and Elmyra's friends were all she'd ever known. While she wore a pretty smile, there was always this deep-seeded loneliness that followed her everywhere. She longed to go to school and meet with other kids her own age, but Elmyra didn't want to give the Turks another outlet they might be able to take advantage of. It was hard enough to talk the elder woman into letting her sell flowers and even then her routes were predetermined beforehand. Aerith suspected a few of Elmyra's friends were deliberately stationed on her route to watch out for trouble, having picked the same familiar faces out of the crowds nearly every day.

She knew why her mother did it. The idea of falling into the custody of the people who killed her father and inadvertently her mother as well…who regarded her as a little more than a subject to poke and prod…it washed waves of cold dread over her. She had been too young to really remember it with any real clarity, but the fear was tangible. The fuzzy voices and warm, unpleasant sensations and the burning glow of fluorescent lighting overhead. White lab coats and antiseptics….yes Aerith was afraid of them. Afraid of what might happen if she were to be forced back under the microscope once more.

Yet Aerith didn't let that keep her from enjoying her life. Going out and having fleeting-yet-pleasant conversations with familiar faces and smiling eyes. Even at the risk of being caught she would never remain confined in her home. What use was her freedom if she spent all of her time in a cage regardless? She wasn't so afraid of dying or being captured that she would keep her from living.

And she didn't think Jace should either. He never complained per say, but she could tell the church had become his jail. Only under the cover of darkness did he dare to venture out, but that was just exercise. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop just for the sake of getting some fresh air and expending energy. He needed to be around people. To feel less like a monster for a day and more human.

Which is why she woke up extra early this morning and went to the market, where she bought a slightly worn but still usable black wool cloak, a pair of tough black leather gloves, tall boots, and a slivery full-face mask. She'd seen plenty of people around in black cloaks recently, so hopefully Jace wouldn't seem too out of place. It had been difficult to convince him to try them on; it seemed like he was determined that he didn't deserve them or something. Which was silly because no one deserved to be completely deprived of social contact. But Aerith always got her way sooner or later, if only because no one wanted to disappoint her. Although she could tell that in spite of his nervousness and insistence that he'd rather just stay in the church, he was rather excited to be going out the streets.

And besides, no one can really talk you into doing something you're absolutely dead-set against, can they?

She readjusted the buttons on his drape-y black cloak. "There. Now no one will know the difference. Just be careful to keep your skin covered okay?"

"_And what precisely do you intend to tell the people whom see me? I look like a vigilante in this._" He raised his arms, illustrating the somewhat-wing like tendency of the cloth.

Aerith smirked slightly at the comparison. "You're my cousin from the country staying with us after your home was burnt down. You were disfigured in the fire and prefer to cover up now. Also, you have trouble talking so instead you whisper instead to me but are too uncomfortable to do so with strangers. "

Jace gave off a low chirp that Aerith knew to be a laugh. "_Surprisingly dark, do you not think?_"

She ignored his comment. "The story holds out. I figure if I say you're from the country no one will pester for details or question you. Fires in Midgar are always reported in the papers."

"_I suppose so, but where shall you say I'm from? If we are going to do this, we should have our stories straight_." Jace asked and Aerith paused, tapping one finger against her lip as she tried to think.

"Gongaga. We'll say you're from Gongaga." She couldn't think of anywhere else, other than her own birth town or Neibelhiem. But saying Jace is from there could easily create problems. It would irrevocably link Aerith to the little girl who grew up the daughter of an Ancient and a renowned professor. And Neibelhiem was tabooed for obvious reasons. She wasn't exactly well versed in the world outside Midgar's walls.

Of course, she couldn't deny she had a nostalgic attachment to Gongaga, for no other reason then that it was Zack's hometown. And she was still pining for him, still longing for anything that could give her any measure of closeness. Even if it was completely farce, somehow the idea was comforting to her.

Jace mentally sighed. "_You really intend go through with this, huh?_"

"Yep."

"_Nothing I can say will alter your decision?_" He asked rhetorically.

"Correct." She said sweetly, a wry smile tugging up the corners of her lips. Jace seemed finally resigned to his fate after that. He willingly allowed her to loop her arm around his and she grabbed her flower basket on with her free arm, letting the familiar wicker basket come to rest on her bare forearm. With an encouraging smile, she tugged him toward the church door. She could feel him tense as her free hand found the door handle. This was the moment of truth for him. He could easily pull free of her grip and skitter up into the rafters before she could even think to pursue him. They both knew he was stronger than her and quicker as well. Not to mention he had abilities she only roughly understood from the contact her mind had to his.

He was so tense she might have well been linked arm in arm with statue as she pulled back on the double-doors, letting the gritty light of the Midgar streets inside the sanctuary. There were people milling around outside, most of whom didn't even spare a second glance to them as they both stepped out into the light. A few friendly faces spotted her and gave a half wave, which she returned along with a bright smile as they started down onto the streets. No one screamed; no one stared. They were just the flower girl and her companion; not a Cetra and a makonoid. To the world, they were perfectly normal; even if they both knew otherwise. Jace finally seemed to ease up after a good couple minutes passed without incident.

"_This is kind of…nice_." He said hesitantly, glancing from side to side. Still a little too stiff to be comfortable per say, but the flightiness had faded a bit from his posture.

"I told you. You have nothing to worry about." Aerith replied. "You're just another face in the crowd here."

"Aerith!" A warm voice boomed (Jace jumped a bit, startled) and Aerith's smile grew broader as a thick man approached them. His arms were broad, dark, and speckled with burns and he smelled rich as the breads and pastries he baked in Sector 4's bakery, Cerepan's. He owned the place and was a good friend of her mother's along with one of Aerith's best customers. He loved decorating every table with flowers and hung dried ones on the walls. They were, quite literally, his wallpaper.

Jace recoiled a bit by the man's closeness as he stopped a few feet away, but Aerith held firm. She would show Jace there was nothing to be afraid of. Not so long as he kept himself at a distance.

"How are you today, Mr. Glibbs." Aerith replied.

He took off his patchy hat, revealing his bare skull. He always told everyone that he shaved his head, but Aerith could see the singe marks around the frazzled little crown of fuzz he had left. She suspected his hair caught fire and the "shaving" was just to rectify the patches of bald skin afterwards. Of course, she never said anything about it. She wasn't mean spirited in the least and if he was trying to keep it a secret, she wouldn't be the one to ruin it for him.

"I told you, miss. Call me Miller." He smiled warmly. "It does me good to see you safe and sound. There's been strange happenings recently. You should be careful."

"Oh I'm sure things aren't all bad." Aerith replied. "You just have to stay positive. It's half-full, remember?"

"That it is, lass. That it is." He answered with a chuckle then turned his eye to Jace. "How rude of us. Both just gib-gabbing and completely leaving out your friend here. What's your name?"

Aerith felt a surge of affection for Mr. Glibbs. He was proving her point just by addressing Jace in such a casual manner. "His name is Jace. He's my cousin from Gonagaga."

Glibbs raised a brow in response. "Is that so? Well, welcome to the city my dear boy." He extended a hand, even as Jace shrunk back subtly, before he caught Aerith's subtle headshake.

"Sorry. He can't speak very loud and he's a little shy. There was a fire and…" She explained behind the cover of her hand.

"Say no more. I apologies if I frightened you, but I can assure you I don't bite." The man said with a warm chuckle.

Jace eyed him speculatively then for his part, he bent over slightly (being that he was well over a head taller than her), and pretended to whisper in her ear. She nodded. "Okay, I'll tell him." She said quietly as though responding to something. Which, in a way, she was. He just hadn't said it out loud but that didn't mean she didn't know what he was thinking. "He says it's nice to meet you and that you are very kind. He's had a rough time in this city because of his appearance."

"Of course of course! But any family of Ms. Gainsborough here is kin to me as well." Gibbs said warmly with a smile that cracked his chapped lips.

Jace didn't seem to know what to make of the man's acceptance. She could sense his confusion and hesitance. He needed a little more prodding before he was going to really get involved with other people.

Glibbs seemed to sense it as well, for after a moment he continued without missing a beat, as if Jace had responded to him. "So Jace was it? How are you liking the big city? I hear it can be a bit overwhelming for country folk."

Jace considered the question, clearly attempting to calculate a suitable response. He bounced a couple ideas off of her to which she nodded almost imperceptibly. Encouraging the idea. She didn't see any fault with it seeing as it would only serve to further the story they'd already created. He moved in, pretending to give her his answer.

"Well, really this isn't the first time he's been here. He use to come here with his father when he was young." Aerith gave a short laugh. "He says everything's changed since though. Always getting bigger, more elaborate and more confusing. He likes the train system though. It had only begun construction the last time he was here."

Gibbs chortled. "Well, Shinra does love progress. There's at least one hundred major construction projects going on any given day of the year. Rain or shine …it doesn't matter to 'um. Kinda makes it difficult to get any work done ourselves when the city is constantly being torn asunder, but it's also brought us a lot of good things as well. Why, I only recently bought a new place."

"Really? What about the old one?" She was going to have to get the address for it. Glibbs made the best lemon scones in the entire city and her mother often bought them by the basket for Aerith as a treat.

"I'm doing such great business, I finally saved up enough to buy that little hutch on the plate." Gibbs bragged proudly, puffing up his barrel of a chest. "But don't worry missy. I still have enough to buy a few flowers. In fact, I'm going to need quite a bit." Aerith beamed at him as he pulled out a small coin purse. "How much for the whole basket?"

"If you save me some of your scones, I'll give it to you for twenty." She offered.

"Done deal." He passed over a handful of coins and Aerith handed off her basket to him. She trusted him to return it after he got back to his place. It was something of a deal the two had worked out. Every time he bought a basket of flowers from Aerith, he'd send it back with Elmyra a day or so later chalked full of goodies.

"Well, I best be going. I want to get these in water before they wilt." Gibbs started as he admired his purchase. "Have a good stay in Midgar, Jace. And Aerith, tell your mother to come for a visit tonight. I'll have the rest of your payment ready by then."

"Alright I will. Thank you!" Aerith called after him as he started to walk away.

"See you soon, lass!" He called over his shoulder with a wave. Aerith waved back then turned back to Jace. "See? I told you it would work."

Jace didn't reply and she couldn't really figure out what he was thinking. His mind had receded behind stonewalls, leaving only the barest trace of emotion trickling through the cracks. She was surprised by what she was feeling though. It almost seemed like Jace was…sad. What had she done wrong? She thought he'd be happy to talk to someone, even indirectly. And Mr. Glibbs had been nothing but kind and accepting towards him. Aerith knew she was probably missing something. A puzzle piece that would connect A to B; one Jace obviously didn't feel like sharing.

"Jace?" She said after a long moment and she could see his blue eyes flicker toward her from underneath the mask. "Are you alright?"

"_Yes. I am fine_."…he didn't feel fine. Although he'd managed to stuff those emotions and whatever heavy thoughts had been bothering him back to whatever dark corner of his mind they were confined to, there was still this feeling Aerith had even as he spoke. His every thought was tainted with it. Even so Aerith let it drop after a brief staring contest. If he wanted to tell her what was wrong he would. She wouldn't press him, but she wished he would talk to her…

She didn't let either of them stew on it though. They had only so much time before Aerith was supposed to be home and daylight was burning away. She took him to a few of her favorite haunts, pausing to have a few brief chats every so often. The city seemed more alive than ever, making many of the sights doubly impressive as they strolled down Loveless Ave, the center of all of Midgar's culture. The only art galley in the region along with a battered movie theater joined the famous Loveless Auditorium on the well-lit streets. A couple of the actors from the local theater were out signing autographs and giving impromptu performances for their fans. Less than a block away a man clad in tattered gray cloths widdled away on a violin; despite the fact that one of his hand was missing at least three fingers, he played beautifully. Yet no one seemed to even glance his way. Not with the exciting appearance of the lead actor and the director walking arm in arm. Aerith tossed a handful of coins into the violin's case and he thanked her avidly before continuing with a tune so sweet Aerith paused, closing her eyes and savoring the heavenly sound.

Afterwards they stopped to get a couple snowcones from a vendor working out of a cart(which they ducked into an alley to eat so Jace could do so without worry.) Aerith was sheepishly surprised that he could still eat things of the kind; he'd been getting his own food and a childish part of her mind assumed that meant meat and squirmy creatures…maybe even she was not completely over her prejudices.

To her embarrassment, Jace heard her thoughts but instead of being upset, he seemed quite amused. Chortling with that high trill of his.

"_I would have wondered the same thing. Do not worry_." He declared a moment later.

High noon found them meandering the streets in Sector Five, enjoying…well pretending to enjoy the not-so-fresh air. That's how it was down here in the slums. If you forced yourself to believe things weren't so bad for long enough and hard enough, you could fool yourself into believing it was true. Aerith took a different approach. She would imagine they were in one of those cute little pristine old towns she's seen in picture books. The ones with princes and damsels and dragons and adventures. Or maybe even she'd imagine she was in Zack's hometown, trying to overlay what little he'd told her of Gonngaga over the cityscape and make her own version with an urban spin.

"_So what is next on the agenda, oh great task master?_" Jace's message was sent with the slightest touch of sarcasm unique to only him. He'd continuously grown more and more relaxed and ironically for it he fit in far better than when he was trying so desperately.

"Hmm…we could catch a ride around the city on the train?" Aerith suggested. She didn't know if he'd ever truly gotten a chance to view the city he was in in it's glory (and make no mistake. Even if it was a bit rough and grimy, Midgar was still a sight to behold) and there was no place (that was safe for her to go anyways) better.

Jace mentally grimaced. "_Those take identification, do they not?_" Oh, yeah, that was right. Aerith had completely forgotten about that. Elmyra had created a forgery for her own use, but Aerith didn't even have the slightest clue about how to do the same for Jace. She'd never asked her mother how she'd gotten it; it had seemed unimportant. And besides, no one could make her tell them something she herself didn't know.

"Dang, you're right." Aerith pursed her lips. "Well…there's this park in Sector Seven. A…friend took me there once. I haven't been since." Something about Jace seemed to darken a little as she said that. Or maybe it was just in her imagination, because he brightly (well, as bright as Jace ever got) consented a moment later.

They took their time waking to the park, stopping to look at things that caught their attention at their leisure. There was no rush…however as they neared the park, Aerith felt a change in the people. They didn't whisper or skitter the way they normally did when things were amiss. Nor did they cower indoors behind their shutters, but they were stiff and wary, watching everyone around them as if they might be a potential threat (particularly Aerith and Jace…outsiders to the community) and their faces grim. It didn't take much to figure out that something had happened. Aerith felt the overwhelming desire pull someone aside and find out what but it turned out to be a moot point as they crossed into the park…or where the park should have been.

Aerith gaped at the crater before them. The whole Sector Seven park was just…gone. Nothing left but a few, miniscule hunks of metal (the ears off the moogle, if Aerith wasn't mistaking.) A few pipes that had once run below the park were severed, creating a stream of both sewage and fresh water that trickled into a putrid, greenish pool at the bottom. Some of the rock looked a little darker, but Aerith wasn't sure. It could just be the light playing tricks on her or her mind filling in an explanation: an explosion. But what on Gaea could have exploded in a park?

She fervently hoped it had been empty at the time. What if kids had gotten hurt? She felt more than a little sick. The local's apprehension suddenly made sense to her. There wasn't anything that could have done this, but some_one_ could have. This was no accident and the culprit could have easily killed someone (or several little someones, Aerith thought with a twist of her gut). Why hadn't this been reported in the papers? It had to be at least a day old judging by the pond gathered at the bottom.

But then, Aerith reflected, Shinra owns the papers…it had something to do with them. She was certain of it. If it were some vigilante or a monster, they'd waste no time in exposing it. Them not doing an official report meant they were trying to come up with a suitable cover story that would paint them as the glorious heroes and some unfortunate soul as a villain. They would say their delayed report was accredited to them focusing on discovering the culprit instead of wasting time on keeping the public informed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to aggravate yourself…" A low voice cut through Aerith's dark thoughts. She turned toward the source to find a pair of women standing not to far away, both eying the crater grimly. The speaker, a petite redhead, had a comforting hand on the other woman's shoulder, but the other woman didn't even seem to notice. Her eyes had a glazed, far away look and she seemed to be in shock. Not that Aerith at all blamed her. She was still having problems digesting what she was seeing. "Let's go back…"

"No…" The one with long, black hair finally said, shaking her head. "He was here. I need to know what happened. Did you find any sign of him?"

The redhead's face darkened. "No. Wedge and Barret were here looking with me. Look, Tifa…he might still be alive. He might be okay. Maybe no news is good news." The other girl, Tifa, turned to the other and narrowed her eyes. "Was that true for you? For Biggs?" The other girl winced and Tifa's face instantly softened. "Sorry. That was a low blow. I'm just…" she trailed off.

"I know. He's a tough one. If he's out there, we'll find him, alright? Just don't go gallivanting off and doing something stupid until then." Tifa nodded.

"I just wish he hadn't run off like that…" Tifa frowned.

Aerith felt her heart drop somewhere in the vicinity of her kneecaps. This was exactly what she'd been thinking…this girl had obviously lost someone in this…travesty. Another life ruined by Shinra…she could relate. She wondered…was it her brother? A friend? A boyfriend? By the devastated look in her eyes it wasn't just some stranger she'd barely known, but someone that had meant something to her.

She didn't even realize she was moving until she was there, standing in front of the two women. They looked up as she approached, clearly distracted but still trying to be polite. "Can we help you?" The first asked, her tone light (well, light as to be expected given the circumstances).

Why on Gaea she had even done this, Aerith had no idea. Her heart had decided things for her and her mind had to play catch up. She couldn't help but feel horrible for these two and a part of her was imaging what it was like. And yet…there was something else too. There was something important about talking to these two. Something she couldn't put her finger on that drew her to them. She'd call it fate if she didn't think that sounded woefully naïve.

Jace took up post a step or so behind her, her silent support. He seemed…apprehensive for some reason based, the emotion pulsating off of him in waves so powerful they jarred her own nerves a bit. More than anything he seemed keen on protecting her and Aerith liked having the back-up, although she doubted they would prove hostile. "Hi…I overheard you talking and I don't mean to pry but… did you lose someone in this?" She gestured vaguely toward the crater. She mentally berated herself for how horribly tactless that sounded.

The two exchanged looks. "Maybe…" Tifa started, trying to sound hopeful. "He might have been…caught in the blast." Tifa answered.

"I'm sorry…I wished I heard wrong." Aerith replied. "But he might be okay, right?"

"Yeah. He can get out of just about any scrape he gets in. Nine lives and all that." The second woman added. "Heck, he might even be back home when we get there."

"I hope so. I'll be praying for him."

"Thank you."

A beat. "What was his name?"

"Excuse me?"

"His name. I need to know who I'm praying for after all." Aerith chided gently. Of course, that wasn't the whole reason. If she had a name, she would know if he was okay. She would be able to feel it…if that made any sense. Aerith wasn't entirely sure how but she always just sort of knew when someone died or was hurt. It was one of the key things that kept her certain Zack was out there somewhere no matter what anyone tried to tell her; she'd never gotten that invisible cue that he was gone. And she'd never been wrong before.

The red-head gave a half-laugh. "I suppose so. His name's-"

"Zane. Zane Daque." Tifa cut off her companion. Something about that name…

It felt wrong. There wasn't anyone by that name. There was no man living or dead by that name. None from this era in any case. There was a tradesman who traveled from town to town by that name, but he died over eight years ago. Hardly the man they were looking for. Which meant it was an allias. Not something unheard of in Midgar…there were some fairly shotty sections of town where criminals hid under false names. In a city as big as Midgar, there were plenty of hiding places for gutterslime. But these girls didn't look like the kind to be criminals. They looked like the kinds of girls Aerith had always seen running around the city, shopping and breaking the hearts of the male population. Maybe more toned and rugged but certainly not a pair of shady charlatans. But they clearly had something to hide.

Not that it was any of her business to find out what. She was trying to keep a low profile here and revealing to them that she knew they were lying…not a smart move. So instead she put on an encouraging smile. "Well I hope you find Zane. He'll

Tifa put on a pleasant, but obviously false smile. "Thank you very much for your concern."

"_Aerith…_" Jace's voice resonated through her head and she nearly jumped at his cool touch as one hand clasped her arm. He leaned in to pretend to whisper in her ear to continue the façade. "_We need to go. You are wanted by your mother for lunch, correct?_"

"Crap, you're right. I've got to get going. It was nice meeting you both and I hope you find Zane." That name even sounded wrong as she tried it on her tongue.

"You too!" Tifa called after her as she turned to walk away. Then, just before Aerith could go out of earshot, she called. "Almost forgot, what's your name?"

Aerith turned back to her and grinned. "It's Aerith."

* * *

><p><strong>There. A little bit more on our mysterious friend Jace, a connection between Tifa and Aerith, a death-threat, and a blown up park. What more could you want from a chapter XD?<br>**

**I know most of you were hoping for a Zack section but I'm going to leave you guessing on him for a little while longer yet. Doubt this was quite worth the wait but hey, it's out now. My original idea for this chapter had one more section, but it got FAR too long even with these two sections. I felt like this was a decent spot to leave off. Tell me what you like or didn't like or whatevers.**

**Next time: Shinra's gotta blame someone right? So why not blame someone you're already on a manhunt for?  
><strong>


	14. News on the future of A New Leaf

**I have some massive news concerning A New Leaf. No I haven't forgotten about it. I've been continuously trying to work on the latest chapter, but long story short, life and writer's block got in the way.**

**But then something pretty big is in the cards for A New Leaf as of now. Out of respect for my readers, I thought I would give you guys the choice and see what the overall response was. I sat down one night, intent on hammering out a new outline that could help me sort the chaotic events that will be happening in coming chapters. One thing led to another and soon I was staring at a brand new version of chapter one. In and of itself, this new chapter doesn't have any massive changes; it's merely more fulfilling imo. There are little things that I added that will come into play later, but nothing particularly groundbreaking. (Not unless you include a little fight scene first chapter)**

**However, this prompted me to do an overhaul of some of the later chapters so that they would fit the style. There are going to be some scenes that will later be important to the plot added in these later chapters. Writing A New Leaf has been a process of continuous change. I've had ideas that I've scrapped entirely or replaced and others that just now are coming to me. I've written tens of thousands of words only to completely restart on a chapter because I lose interest or dislike a concept.**

**So the main thing I'm asking you guys is this. The more comprehensive plot will inevitably be the one I go with, but I'm considering keeping this one up, at least until the editing has caught up to chapter 14 or maybe even higher. In other words, I might end up using this story as a canvas. Where you'll see some ideas and get a lot closer faster to solving some of the principle mysteries that drive this story, but it won't be the actual 'finished' product. Quality wise and if you want to really understand the storyline I create, the 3.0 version is better. (and I consider the one up on the site 2.0 because when I first started writing this story, it was one solid wall of words and not split into neat little chapters)**

**This version will probably get abandoned eventually, but a massive part of me doesn't like having mostly finished chapter 14 only for it to just sit on my computer until I get around to editing it. And part of me wants to keep the original ANL around simply so that I can look back at the original version and remember how far it's come. That and being that I read almost more than I write fanfiction, I know how it is as a fan. Not being able to find a story you really love or having the writer change core aspects of it right out from underneath you.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Regardless this story isn't going to be deleted. The choice here is between posting a completely new story and labeling this one as inactive, posting a completely new story and also continuing to update this as a place to almost work ahead of myself, and doing a revision where the old versions of the chapter will disappear from the site.<strong>_

_**TL:DR dumb author's note? Just read the last paragraph.**_

_**Depending on the response, I may be posting chapter 14 some time this week.**_

_**Give me your thoughts on the issue. Reviews work just as well as pms, although in this case I'd prefer pms over reviews. Like all authors, I'm a review monger but I also like to earn that lovely little number of reviews. Getting a ton of reviews on a chapter that has no actual content seems wrong.  
><strong>_

_**However, I will give you a little sample. No need to review, just enjoy. Here's a little chunk of the new version of chapter one:  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>A train shrieked to a stop nearby her, steam billowing into the air. The doors slid open and a few restless souls disembarked, exiting the train station quickly without even sparing Tifa a glance. Once their footsteps faded into the sounds of the city, there was no one, not even any security guards. The train huffed a few times before starting forward in a familiar cadence that slowly grew more and more rapid as it disappeared down the tracks, leaving Tifa true and well alone.<p>

Maybe it was just her still jittery nerves and restless mind, but Tifa couldn't shake the feeling of eyes on her. She could feel someone watching her but she had no idea from what direction or who. Aside from some garbage dancing in a light wind and the flicker of a streetlight above, there was nothing moving but Tifa herself. A bang from one of the alleyways had her jumping in her skin, ready to fight, only for her to see a stray dog racing away like the devil was after it.

She almost turned away and ignored it. She would have if she hadn't seen the smears. A bloody handprint on the corner of the wall headed into the alleyway. Another smear on the dumpster the dog had ran away from. And sticking out from the other side was what looked like a single, booted foot, lying at a rather awkward angle. Tifa inwardly grimaced. She'd seen bodies before. Even discounting Nibelhiem she'd seen plenty of corpses. The dead weren't exactly an uncommon site in a city where people starved to death on a regular basis. Where all kinds of treatable diseases ran rampant and slaughtered countless simply because treatment costs too much. And that didn't even take the crime rate into account.

She might have just walked away, preferring not to see some poor man or woman bloody and raw and lifeless. She had enough phantoms for this lifetime. Yet leaving someone injured, barely alive, in a dirty alleyway was not just immoral. It was flat out wrong. So when the boot drew completely out of sight, tucking behind the other side of the dumpster, the matter was decided for her.

"Hello? Is someone there?" She called out as she started forward, tense and ready for a fight. Caution wasn't something she was going to abandon just because this person was hurt. In fact, you should almost be more cautious of injured people. Sometimes when someone is hurt, instinct takes over and they'll defend themselves viciously from friend and foe alike. Like a cornered, wounded animal, they would lash out indiscriminately. What's more, chances are if someone's injured and hiding, they probably aren't someone particularly savory. Someone so suspicious of strangers likely has a reason to be.

"Are you alright? I'm coming around." She called softly, hoping she wasn't walking into a knife. The possibility was very real.

As Tifa slowly rounded the dumpster, she was blindsided. Her injured friend had been spurred into motion. She just barely got a glimpse of flashing blue eyes before he rammed into her, slamming her against the far wall and knocking the wind out of her for the second time that night (morning?).

But instead of further assaulting her, the man took off, flecks of blood bespeckling Tifa's arm with his sudden departure.

* * *

><p><strong>Possibly unfinished but just a little snippet involving a certain duo from A New Leaf.<strong>

**This chapter will be taken down soon, so enjoy it while it's around. I might end up waiting quite a while before posting the actual full product.  
><strong>


End file.
